Always In My Heart
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Falling in love. It doesn't happen every day. But when it does, the feeling is euphoric. Captain Amelia Smollet of the RLS Legacy was the definition of a brick. Stiff, almost unfeeling, not much can be done to change it. Doctor Delbert Doppler was an astrophysicist. He was the definition of dorky. Find out how these 2 polar opposites become the very definition of true love.
1. Chapter 1: Let The Awkwardness Begin

"Doctor, may I have a word with you?"

Delbert spun around. Captain Amelia had told the crew to go about their duties without disturbing her for a while, for she would be in her stateroom. She would never admit it, but everyone knew the reason that she wanted to be alone. She would be crying and didn't want anyone to see. She had lost Mr. Arrow a few days ago… her best friend, and first mate… so it made sense. So, Delbert was confused when she stopped him on her way to her stateroom. She hadn't said very much to him over the last couple of days.

"Ah… Yes Captain?"

Amelia felt her heart jump a little. Secretly, she had missed his confused, yet curious, tone of voice. Ignoring it, she looked directly into Delbert's deep brown eyes.

"I would like to speak with you in an hour. Come to my stateroom. Do not inform anyone of your destination."

Delbert blinked, and stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher her. Her sharp green eyes stayed sharp, although he could see the smallest glint of tears forming. He nodded, as she turned.

"Aye, Captain."

Amelia nodded quietly, and walked quickly to her stateroom. She knew he saw the tears…She just hoped he hadn't seen anything else. She closed her stateroom door, locked it, and collapsed in a heap of tears and pain, for the 10th time in the last couple of days.

Outside, Delbert was walking to his room, looking dazed and a little lost. Jim called out to him, but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. Jim ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Doc! Are you ok?"

Delbert blinked and coughed slightly.

"Oh, hello Jim. Does Mr. Silver need something?"

Jim stopped him from walking.

"No… But are you feeling ok? I saw you talking to the Captain. What did she say?"

Delbert remembered what the intimidating captain in question had said.

"Nothing really. I…ah… I have some charts to look over... Mr. Silver might need you."

Jim rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I seriously doubt it. He's had me working all day. It's not very fair but whatever."

Delbert chuckled softly.

"Well, your mother will be happy when we tell her that you actually worked. I really should get going. I have a lot to look over in an hour."

Jim raised an eyebrow, noticing how Delbert's face softened in slight wonder.

"What's going on in an hour?"

"Huh?" Delbert blinked. "Nothing."

Thankfully, Silver called for Jim from the galley, allowing Delbert to hurry to his room. Once there, he sat at his desk, writing in his personal journal, and hiding it whenever he heard footsteps. Soon, he grew bored of writing about the same thing… which was obvious, just by looking at the entry.

'_**I wonder what she does in her spare time. Does she read? What kind of books does she read? I wonder what flowers she likes. Does she have a pet? How old is she exactly? What does she look like in the morning? What kind of soap does she use? Is she comfortable in those boots? Are they standard issue? I wonder how she would say my first name. Does she wear makeup? What are her parents like? Does she have siblings? Does she find me amusing? Is red her natural hair color? What does she look like in casual clothing? What does her laugh sound like? I wonder if she giggles. Does she like roses? Where does she shop? How does she like her eggs? Does she ever wear dresses?'**_

He sighed as he put his journal away. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was talking about. There was only one woman he could be talking about. He checked his watch. He still had 40 minutes until he had to meet Amelia in her stateroom. He let his mind wander, and eventually, it turned awkward. He found himself daydreaming about Amelia. He imagined her dancing in her stateroom, where no one could see… He imagined her laughing with Mr. Arrow about something… He imagined her walking around The Legacy, the tail of her coat blowing behind her. He imagined the wind blowing her hat away, and it landing in his hands. She would walk back to retrieve it, the wind blowing her hair in her face. He imagined the feel of her hands as he handed her the hat, and felt the soft skin of her face as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. He chuckled and kept his eyes closed as he imagined her blushing and giggling like a school girl, before turning and walking away briskly, as if his touch was dangerous. He imagined himself being bold and grabbing her arm, forcing her back to him, looking directly in her eyes. He imagined her squirming slightly, quietly asking him what he was doing…He silently mouthed a sly 'I don't know.' Before he imagined him crushing his lips onto hers…he imagined pulling away, finding her staring at him, almost frightened. He imagined the warmth of her body as he pulled her into a hug… stroking her hair… whispering that he would never hurt her… He imagined holding her possessively… He imagined feeling her let go of her captain's façade and hug him back…He imagined burying his nose in her hair…

"Doc?"

Delbert's eyes snapped open and he felt backwards out of his chair.

"Wah!"

Jim blinked as he watched Delbert scramble to his feet. He was very confused. He had come to bring Delbert his pocket watch back, and found the Canid man leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, hands behind his head, and smirking.

"Are you ok there, Doc?"

Delbert nodded and felt around for his glasses that had fallen when he fell. Jim noticed his notebook on the floor, open to a page that had today's date. He turned his head slightly, and smirked seeing that every other word was 'she' or 'her'. Obviously, despite the terrible turn of events with Mr. Arrow, Doctor Delbert Doppler was infatuated with Captain Amelia. Jim chuckled as he realized what Delbert had been doing.

"You really shouldn't daydream with your door unlocked, Doc." He said as he handed Delbert his glasses.

"I wasn't daydreaming Jim… I was going over star charts… in my head." Delbert lied as slipped his glasses on.

Jim shrugged and tapped the pocket watch before tossing it onto Delbert's desk. He then turned and walked out, closing the door behind him, without another word. Delbert picked up the pocket watch and gasped slightly. He straightened his coat and hurried to Amelia's stateroom, trying not to attract attention. He knocked, and blushed as Amelia opened the door, looking as if she had just woke up.

"Doctor?" she said, her voice raspy.

Apparently, she had cried herself to sleep, and hadn't woke up until now. Her hair was everywhere, her jacket was wrinkled, unbuttoned, and falling off of her shoulders. Her boots were missing and one of her socks was too. Delbert had no idea why she would even open the door… the way she looked right now, destroyed her professional reputation. She looked more like an exhausted child than anything. She blinked a few times, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Ah… Should I come back later, Captain?"

Amelia thought a moment, and suddenly realized that the crew would get suspicious if they saw him walking away from her stateroom with that goofy smile on his face.

"No. Come in."

Delbert, thoroughly confused, just stood there. Amelia rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. She told him to have a seat, then she grabbed her boots and other sock, and went off to her personal bathroom. Delbert sat in the seat across from her desk, forcing himself not to let his eyes wander too much. He did notice that a lot of things had been thrown around when the star had exploded. He checked to make sure the door to the bathroom was still closed, then he stood up and walked silently around the room, quietly putting things back onto shelves. He blushed as he picked up some of her clothing and set them on her bed.

"At least there isn't any- _crap_."

Delbert blushed furiously as his finger caught on a loose string of a tank top.

"Oh crap why me why me why me…" he whispered as he shook his hand, But unfortunately, it was stuck. Suddenly, he heard a slight chuckle behind him. He spun around to find Amelia standing there with her hands behind her back, all cleaned up in her uniform. She was obviously holding in her laughter, as her face was starting to turn red.

"Would you…+slight snort+ ahem…like some assistance Doctor Doppler?"

Delbert blushed harder than possible and let out a quiet,

"Yes."

Amelia smiled and gingerly unwrapped the string from his finger, noticing that he was watching her as she did so.

"You really shouldn't go snooping through a captain's belongings, Doctor." She said as she walked to her chair.

"I apologize Captain. I was merely trying to do you a favor."

"By playing with my clothing?"

Delbert swallowed quietly as he sat down. He hated the way this conversation was going.

"N-No. I was trying to t-tidy up your stateroom."

"Ah…I see. There is a lot that needs to be done."

"Aye, Captain. Um… Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Instead of…Sitting here, we could, as they say, 'kill two birds with one stone' and maybe tidy up your stateroom a bit?"

Delbert knew he was being very bold, but he would find it awkward to just sit there and talk. Amelia smiled quietly.

"That is a splendid idea, Doctor. But please, stay away from my clothing. I don't believe it likes you."

Not one to argue, or even care at the moment, Delbert nodded. Amelia smiled, a real genuine smile, and stood. Delbert stood with her. After a few moments of instruction, Delbert was quietly placing things back onto her shelves. He stayed away from her clothing, as she had asked. As they cleaned, they talked about how they were supposed to get to Treasure Planet. The exploding star had knocked them off course, so a new route needed to be plotted.

"Going through the Megallanic Cloud will delay us Doctor." Amelia said, her patience wearing thin.

"It is not very thick this time of year, in fact, it made speed us up." Delbert said, straightening some books.

"I would rather arrive at the right time. Not early, or late, if that's alright with you, Doctor."

Delbert sighed and stood up straight, facing Amelia, not realizing how close they really were. Amelia stared directly into his eyes, not backing down.

"I'm the astrophysicist Captain, I believe I know a mite bit more than you do about the stars."

"Well, I'm a Captain of the Royal Navy. I think our knowledge of the stars is equal."

"No disrespect intended, but I believe you are wrong, Captain."

Amelia let her guard down slightly and poked him in his chest.

"A Captain is never wrong."

"That has never been proven. That is merely an observation. Astrophysicists have been proven to have high IQs."

"So have certain female Felid captains."Amelia smirked, taking another intimidating step towards him.

Delbert gulped and took a step back. Unfortunately, there was a piece of paper behind him, and he slipped on it. He fell, hitting his head on a piece of navigational equipment as he did so. Amelia winced silently and kneeled at his side. The last thing she needed was to be sued for assault.

"Doctor?"

Delbert blinked. The room was spinning, and he had no idea where he was. What he did know, was that there was a beautiful woman looking at him with a slightly worried face, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"God you're beautiful… Have we met?"

Amelia blinked, thrown off by this.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Are you a supermodel? You've got the body for it."

Amelia felt her heart jump, and once again, ignored it. She stood up and walked to her personal bathroom. She could hear Delbert mumbling to himself.

"She must be an angel… Nothing on Earth could be that gorgeous…"

Amelia returned with a glass of water, she stood over him and dumped it on his face, then held back a laugh as he sputtered and sat up.

"I apologize Doctor. But you weren't in your right mind."

Delbert coughed and wiped his face. The ribbon that was usually holding his hair back had gotten soaked, so he pulled it out. His hair fell almost to his shoulders. Amelia had to admit that he did look quite charming this way. He took off his glasses and stood up. He tried to shake some of the water from the ribbon, then proceeded to tie his hair back… At least he was until Amelia stopped him.

"Doctor, I find that you are much more pleasing to the eye when your hair is not pulled into such a fashion."

+RECORD SCRATCH+

Had Delbert heard her correctly?

"Ah… Excuse me?"

Amelia put her hands behind her back once again as she watched him straighten his glasses.

"I said that I find that you are much more handsome when your hair is not pulled into that ludicrous ponytail."

"O-Oh. Um…" he struggled to respond as she took the red ribbon out of his hand. It took him a moment to realize that it was a compliment. "T-Thank you."

Amelia nodded slightly, then picked up a picture of Arrow and herself. It was from the day she graduated. She felt tears in her eyes and had meant to place the picture on the desk, but she just dropped it. She fell to her knees, trying her hardest not to cry. Delbert spun around and kneeled next to her.

"Captain!"

At first, Amelia turned away from him, and yelled at him to leave her alone. But he stayed persistant. Eventually, he grew bold enough to touch her back, calming her. He thought he would settle for that, but Amelia was still breaking down. She practically threw herself into his arms, sobbing heavily.

"Whoa!" Delbert yelled, his heart pounding. He rubbed her back as wet hot tears soaked his jacket. She sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed. She was clinging to Delbert, her claws digging into his clothes, tearing small holes.

"I…m-miss him…so…m-much…"

Amelia knew she was acting like a child, but Delbert was so caring… He was enduring her mental breakdown as if he had seen it all before. She felt his hand gently rubbing her back, trying his hardest to comfort her without crossing any lines. After about 15 minutes or so, she was a lot calmer. Her breathing was less shallow, and she had loosened her grip on him. She had her eyes closed, completely enjoying sharing the warm embrace with Delbert. Suddenly, she slid out of his lap and stood up. He stood up with her, blushing softly. She cleared her throat and straightened her uniform.

"I believe that it would be wise for you to return to your quarters and clean up. Tomorrow morning, you will return here so that we may decide on a proper course."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. You have quite a bump on your head. It would be wise for you to rest."

"You should rest too, Captain."

Delbert nodded quietly, then walked towards the door. He said his goodbyes to Amelia, then hurried off to his room on the other side of The Legacy. Once inside, he grabbed a towel and dried his hair, along with his glasses. He looked in the mirror.

"Hm… I suppose the Captain was right about my hair…"

"So you did go see her."

Delbert turned and saw Jim standing in the doorway, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I did Jim. We discussed the route, and…" he stopped. He wasn't sure if he should tell Jim.

"And what?"

"We tidied up her stateroom a bit. That was all."

Jim smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself, _Doctor?_" Jim smirked, over exaggerating Delbert's title.

Delbert turned and left the bathroom.

"It was very beneficial, yes."

Jim smirked.

"Let me guess, you got stuck with her underwear on your head or something?"

Delbert blinked.

"What? No… It was a tank top, and it got stuck on my finger."

Jim laughed.

"Was that why you got all wet?"

Delbert looked away and turned towards his desk.

"No… I fell and hit my head… Apparently I said some rather… interesting things about her. I'm all wet because she woke me up with water."

"Water shouldn't smell like that."

"What?"

"She cried on you, didn't she?"

"…No…"

Jim smirked.

"Did you snuggle with her until she felt better?"

Jim laughed harder and leaned against the wall for support. Delbert rolled his eyes and pushed Jim out of his room and listened as the teen's footsteps and laughter faded. He chuckled and sat at his desk. His journal was slightly opened.

"Oh no…" he whispered as he opened it completely. On the page that he had written on earlier, in Jim's sloppy handwriting, it said:

_**Dude, you are obsessed with her.**_

Delbert felt his face heat up, and closed the book. He would scold Jim tomorrow. Now, he needed his rest. Amelia had been right. That bump had given him quite a head ache. He turned off his desk light and turned on his lamp by his bed. He lay down with his favorite astrophysics book, and flipped through the pages. Suddenly, none of the information made sense. It seemed less important. He felt a slight tug in his heart, but decided it was best to ignore it.

In Amelia's stateroom, she tried her hardest not to giggle. She sat at her desk, thinking over the events of the day. The day had been full of walking around The Legacy, getting apologetic looks from the crew before she hurried to her stateroom. Once Delbert had come, the day got a lot more exciting. She blushed, remembering all he had said and done. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but she chose to ignore it and dismiss it as a reaction to the loss of Mr. Arrow. And the way he had held her... It made her feel safe and secure. The last time she felt like that, was when she was young, living with her parents. She sighed quietly and pulled out a map, going over a few of the stars. She tried to concentrate, but her mind kept wandering to Delbert. She sat back in her seat, and let her mind wander. The next thing she knew, she was in the deepest, most peaceful sleep that she had ever been in.

_**A/N: YAY! ITS SO LONG AND FLUFFY! REVIEW PLEASE! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Notebook Troubles

"Captain! Ma'am?"

Jim and Delbert were standing outside the Captain's stateroom, with Jim holding her morning tea on a tray in his hand.

"I think she's still asleep, Jim. We should come back later."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, Doc. The Captain never misses her tea. Seriously. If I don't give it to her now, she'll freak out on me later…" he said as he pushed her door open slowly.

"Jim, wait!" Delbert whispered hoarsely.

Jim walked in quietly, with Delbert behind him.

"Hey Doc, looks like you were right."

Delbert stopped walking and looked where Jim was pointing, and felt his face warm up. Amelia was still in her chair, but she had pulled her legs up, looking very much like a child. Her coat was still on, but it was slipping. A few strands of her hair were in her face, and as she breathed, they would blow a few inches away from her nose. Delbert thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Ah…We should be quiet… We wouldn't want to wake her…"

Jim smirked and set the tray down on her desk quietly, then looked at Delbert.

"You should wake her up."

"Why me?"

"Because she actually likes you."

Jim then slipped out, chuckling and ignoring Delbert's stammering.

"Wait, what?"

Delbert suddenly turned his attention back to the sleeping Captain, only a few feet away, when she let out a soft groan. He watched her for a moment, and seeing that she was still asleep, he let out a relieved sigh. He walked up to the right side of her chair and gently tapped her.

"C-Captain?"

Amelia groaned and pulled her legs in closer. Delbert kneeled next to the chair, and shook her slightly.

"Captain? Uh… You should wake up now."

Amelia's eyes stayed closed, but her hand snapped to clutch Delbert's arm. He yelped as she yanked him down to her level, forcing him onto his knees in a very painful position. She kept her eyes closed, but managed to hiss,

"What are you doing in my stateroom, Doctor?"

"I… Jim…he brought your tea and you…didn't answer the door and you were asleep and…"

Amelia opened her eyes, eliciting a gasp from Delbert as her bright green orbs met his deep brown ones. She let his arm go, allowing him to fall on his butt. He scrambled to his feet as she quietly climbed out of her chair.

"I a-apologize C-Captain…"

Amelia said nothing as she straightened her jacket and pushed her hair back into place. Delbert cleared his throat, causing Amelia to look at him quizzically.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I…uh…"

"Doctor, please refrain from stammering. It's highly annoying."

Delbert stared at his feet quietly.

"I apologize. Well, I… I will leave you to your work."

He turned and had just barely touched the door when he stopped himself. He heard soft chuckling behind him.

"Captain?"

He turned around and blushed finding Amelia watching him, obviously holding in a fit of giggles. She only allowed a smile to come across her features.

"Um… Captain? May I ask what is so funny?"

"You are."

Delbert blushed, a little confused at Amelia's bluntness.

"Excuse me?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and gestured to the door.

"Nevermind, Doctor. Now, I have work to do. I would appreciate it if you would return this afternoon, if you don't mind."

Delbert thought a moment, then nodded.

"Ah… Aye Captain."

Amelia nodded in quiet agreement, as Delbert left her stateroom. She blinked as something caught her eye. It was a worn, brown notebook, that had 'Delbert Doppler' engraved on the front.

"I suppose he dropped this during his hasty exit…"

Amelia picked it up, and set it on her desk, silently debating whether or not to open it.

"_**It would be an invasion of privacy…" **_

"_**But, it would be entertaining to find what is going on in that head of his…"**_

"_**Amelia, if he finds you in here, snooping through his notebook, he will never trust you."**_

"_**Since when do you care if he trusts you?"**_

"_**Since he held me yesterday!"**_

"_**Ooh… So you DO find him attractive!"**_

"_**No! Look, I am NOT arguing with you! I mean, me!"**_

Then, Amelia ended her inner argument and put the notebook in her desk drawer.

"No."

She locked it, then walked to her personal bathroom and proceeded to prepare for the day.

_**MEESA MOOSA MOSA **_

Amelia stepped out of her stateroom, and walked up to the bridge. After checking in with the crew members, she stood near the edge of the ship and looked out into the Etherium. Soon, she was joined by Silver, who dumped a bucket of trash over the edge.

"Mornin' Capn!"

"Good morning, Mr. Silver."

"Beautiful day, ain't it?"

Amelia nodded, silently wishing that Silver would just turn around and walk away.

"I have to agree."

Silver then set down the bucket and leaned on the railing, feeling suddenly bold, noting that they were mostly alone.

"Pardon my plain speakin', Ma'am… But I gotta say, all them glowing stars in the sky… don't match up to yer beauty."

Amelia blinked and gave him an icy stare.

"Mr. Silver that is entirely inappropriate. I suggest that you refrain from ever repeating that, in my presence, ever again. Good day."

She then turned on her heel and walked hastily back to the bridge, leaving Silver behind her, who had a surprised and slightly frustrated look on his face. Morph popped out of his pocket and Morph into mini Captain Amelia hugging a miniature Silver. Silver chuckled and pushed Morph back into his pocket before returning to the galley, but not without glancing up to the bridge where Delbert was pacing, and where Amelia was giving him a confused stare.

"Doctor?"

Delbert stopped pacing and froze.

"Y-yes?"

"Is something wrong up here?"

Delbert clicked his marking pen once, before twirling it nervously in his hands.

"N-No Captain. I uh… Lost something."

"That something wouldn't be a worn notebook, would it Doctor?"

Delbert's face heated up immediately, as her eyebrow rose.

"Ah…Y-Yes. May I ask, have you see it?"

"You may, and you seemed to have misplaced it in my stateroom. Don't be alarmed, I did not read it."

A wave of relief washed over Delbert, and he relaxed.

"Doctor… Is there something written in that notebook that I should be informed of?"

Delbert's eyes widened and he shook his head no.

"N-No. I… The notebook is…. Very personal…"

Amelia gave him a curious stare, before returning to her normal captain's posture.

"I will return your notebook to you when you come to discuss the route."

Delbert felt his heart jump with worry as she began walking towards her stateroom. He dropped his pen and began following her.

"Ah… Perhaps you could, return it to me now?"

Amelia stopped walking abruptly, causing Delbert to almost crash into her. She turned to face him, her eyes cold and sharp.

"Doctor, I will dictate when and where certain events take place on my ship. I will not tolerate this type of ludicriously childish behavior of flootling about my person, for something so daft! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to complete."

And with that, Amelia walked to her stateroom, leaving a very upset, angry, and somewhat hurt Delbert behind her. Delbert had figured that since he had shared such a… meaningful and personal embrace with her the day before, she would have a much more pleasant demeanor towards him. He let out a soft sigh and walked back up to the bridge, feeling all his nerves vibrating with worry. If she opened that notebook and started flipping through the pages, she would find some mildly embarrassing songs he had written, but she would eventually come across the entry from the day before. His heart jumped as he imagined her opening the book, scanning the pages, and once she reached the dreaded entry, she would throw the notebook across the room and order Delbert to be confined to the brig. He checked his watch and sighed. It was only 7:00am. He knew Amelia wouldn't be expecting him until at least 2:30 in the afternoon… He looked down at his star charts, which now seemed dull and blurry as his mind was somewhere else. He tried to concentrate on the chart before him, pinned to the navigational dashboard so the wind wouldn't blow them away, but he kept thinking about how dreadful it would be when Amelia came out of her stateroom, with his book in tow.

"Ugh…"he groaned, feeling nauseous as his heart jumped in worry and slight excitement. There was only a small chance that his writings would make Amelia smile, and instead of punishing him, she would smile and pretend to never have seen any of the book's contents.

"If only, if only…"

In Amelia's stateroom, our favorite Felid captain was sitting at her desk, glancing at the drawer that held Delbert's notebook. She couldn't stop looking at it. She sighed and gave into her temptation, and unlocked the drawer. She held the book, leaning back in her chair. She looked it over, with a slight smile. Obviously, Delbert had been hiding something. There was something in this raggedy, well-used, notebook that Doctor Doppler did not want Captain Amelia to read.

"It cannot be that bloody horrifying… Otherwise he wouldn't have brought it with him."

Amelia looked at the door, making sure it was closed, and locked. Satisfied that no one would be entering, she slowly pried the book open. On the first page she found:

_**For Delby, **_

_**To write all the wonderfully amazing things that go on in that genius head of yours.**_

_**Love, Mommy**_

Amelia let a small chuckle escape her lips at the nickname his mother used for him. He mouthed it and blushed at how it seemed to tickle her. She flipped to the next page and began reading. There were poems, some extremely passionate and somewhat violent, others…romantic and moving. Amelia checked the dates, and blushed as she realized that most of the romantic ones that were about not being able to have what he wanted, and struggling with his emotions, were written in the last week or so. The poems that were dated before then were sad, yet powerful. They gave off a sense of longing, of want… It made Amelia feel as if her heart was being tugged at. She quickly flipped away from the poems and onto what looked like poems…but they were songs. They had no dates on them, but they were after all the poems, so they had been written recently. As she read the lyrics, she could practically hear Delbert sitting next to her, singing softly to her. She looked around, making sure she was still alone, then let out a sigh. Her parents would be ashamed of her if they saw her nosing through Delbert's personal notebook like a child searching through Christmas presents. But, she couldn't help but be impressed. So far, this man who had come across so clumsy and uncoordinated upon first meeting Amelia, obviously had a lot more going on in his head. She found herself skimming through more pages, then she saw one that caught her eye. It wasn't in Delbert's handwriting… It was more feminine.

_**Hello Delbert… We haven't talked in a long time…How are you? I hope you are well. I'm doing fine, just in case you asked. I just wanted to apologize for ignoring you in high school. The truth is, I was…and am still…very attracted to you. I figured that if I played hard-to-get, you would chase after me, like the other males did. But, you were different. You didn't want to chase after something you felt you could never have. It bothered me when I saw you ask that Margarita Ann to prom. She was my best friend, so I thought you were only doing it to get to me. I was so upset when you were crowned prom king and me prom queen, and you kissed Margarita's cheek instead of mine. I hope you will write me back… I miss you very much. Please respond. I would like to meet up and talk with you, maybe catch up a little. **_

_**Sincerely, Amelia Ryan**_

Amelia blinked at the name. It sounded really familiar. But she stopped thinking about it and almost threw the book. Delbert could've mentioned a girlfriend before he comforted her the day before. It would've made this a lot easier to digest. Amelia sighed as she looked at the date, her ears perking up.

"Hm… January 16th, 2011. That was 18 years ago." Amelia said with a chuckle, realizing that although Delbert was nice enough, she doubted he could keep a girlfriend for 18 years. And from the sad poems, he had most likely not replied to this other Amelia's letter. And if he did, the meeting hadn't gone too well, and he had ended the relationship before it started. Amelia hadn't noticed the smile that made its way onto her face as she flipped through a few more pages. Suddenly, she saw a page with yesterday's date, and black marker written across the top. She opened it completely and blinked at the words there:

_**Dude, you are obsessed with her.**_

She tilted her head in quiet confusion as she began reading the entry that had actually been written by Delbert. She felt her face heat up significantly as she realized who he must've been writing about. She was about to close the book for good, when she saw something that had today's date, on the back of the page.

"_**DON'T READ IT AMELIA!"**_ her brain screamed. Of course, Amelia Smollet never took orders from anyone. She set the book on the desk, open, and slowly turned to the page with the current date. She gasped as she scanned the page. And for the first time, since graduating The Academy, the infamous Captain Amelia Smollet,

Was speechless.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGA! DON'T SPEAR ME! XD lol I was watching Ice Age and Treasure Planet with my cat…fun… lol so another long chappie! Well…not REALLY long…just…longer than…this authors note. O.o ANYWAY… Review! It makes me giggle! :D XD And if you have ideas for what you think is on the 'mystery page', put it in your review! I'd love to see what you think! LOVE YA! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions Everywhere

Amelia's heart was beating so hard that she was sure the entire Etherium could hear it. Her face was getting warmer and warmer as she continued to stare at Delbert's notebook. Up until this point, she had been having mixed emotions about Delbert. But now, she felt embarrassed, yet pleased. Irritated, yet flattered. Now, I bet you are all wondering what on Earth is on the page. Well, written in perfect cursive, in golden ink, was another poem. But this one… Was dedicated to someone, and obviously had written that morning, judging by the semi-wet ink.

**I paint your face with my eyes  
With colors of want and need.  
Watching you with wanton sighs  
A masterpiece indeed.**

Hold still my love the lights just right  
As hues of love I blend.  
The way you reprimand me does excite  
As my confusion does distend.

I behold your gaze enthralled in your mystery  
My soul so now entranced.  
As your crafty smile reveals your history  
Desire is now enhanced.

From my perch I see you, as you are,  
No faults to behold.  
Perfection now seen from afar  
I could never be so bold.

**Dedicated to C.A.S, although I've only known you for a few days… I feel as if I've known you forever…**

Amelia could barely breathe, because she knew that C.A.S was her. Her brain was screaming at her to put the book away before she fainted. But there was one more poem, also dedicated to her, and curiosity got the best of her.

**I knew it was special from the very start,  
It envelopes my body, my core, my heart.  
A shining, uplifting, persistent feeling,  
It embraces and warms my entire being. **

**This special feeling lights my soul on fire,  
It burns with amazing delight, warm desire.  
How lucky I am to have this in my life,  
A most cherished feeling, wonderfully nice. **

**Let me name this feeling, it is all about you,  
It is my undying, everlasting love for you.  
It isn't rational for you to feel the same,**

**But at night my heart screams your name.**

"I…" She suddenly dropped the book when a loud knock was heard. She blushed hard as she picked it up and threw it back into the drawer.

"One moment!"

She didn't bother to lock the drawer, since she figured it was Delbert at the door anyway. She straightened her jacket and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling lightheaded at the fact that she was about to talk to the man, that felt so many strong romantic feelings towards her. She sighed, then opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Doctor."

Delbert rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled a little.

"Good afternoon, Captain…I uh…I came to discuss the route, as you asked."

Amelia nodded once and opened the door all the way.

"You may come in."

She walked back to her desk, and sat down in her chair, and watched as Delbert sat across from her.

"Do you have the star chart I asked you to bring, Doctor?"

Delbert blinked, and nodded.

"Uh… Yes. I made some c-changes…"

Amelia watched as he set the chart down, and spread it out for her. She held the bottom corners while he held the top.

"Now…Um…I found that there is… A d-different route we could take…All we h-have to do…Is…Um…"

Amelia stared at him, watching his face as his eyes flickered from the map to different places in the room. Obviously, he was searching the room for spots where Amelia could've hidden his precious notebook. Amelia sighed and cleared her throat.

"Doctor."

Delbert turned his attention back to her, blushing as he noticed how her eyes bore into his soul.

"Y-Yes?"

Amelia let a small smirk come across her face, then she reached down and opened the drawer that contained Delbert's notebook. She pulled it out and set it on the desk, just barely out of Delbert's reach. His fingers twitched, causing Amelia to raise an eyebrow.

"What were you saying about the route?"

"I…Um…If we…If we go s-southwest when we reach the…Anagelesic Cloud…Instead of our original plan of going southeast…We will reach our d-destination on t-time…Despite the uh… The delay because of the exploding s-star."

Amelia looked over the route he had laid out, and nodded in approval.

"Very good, Doctor. It seems you did a bang-up job."

Delbert blushed, feeling his heart swell with pride.

"Thank you, Captain."

Amelia smiled a small amount, then her expression changed dramatically from one of slight acceptance to one of…bashfulness. As if she was embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Doctor?"

"Um…Y-Yes Captain?"

"I would like you know, if you felt something when you comforted me."

"Uh…" Delbert fidgeted in his chair quietly. "W-what do you mean?"

Amelia folded her hands in her lap and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Did you feel any sudden rush of, adrenaline or norepinephrine?"

"Captain… Are you asking me if I felt an attraction to you when we shared that embrace?"

Amelia sighed and looked over at the golden, standard-issue Royal Navy communicator on her desk, which was vibrating violently. She held up a finger to Delbert as she pushed the button on the communicator.

"Yes?"

"Captain Amelia, we have received word of your destination. We advise you to turn around immediately."

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. The Navy was always in her business. She wasn't even obligated to report to them any longer. Once she had been given The Legacy, she had been given permission to use it freely, without reporting to the Navy. This privilege was rarely given, but since Captain Amelia was the best cadet to ever grace the Academy, she was one of the few.

"I apologize but I have to ignore your advisement, Sir. We only have a few miles left in our journey. It would be bloody annoying if we had to turn around now."

"Captain, we are urging you to do as we ask. We have lost many excellent captains that have tried to accomplish this. It would not be wise for you to continue."

"I realize that this is very dangerous, but I won't allow some stuffed-shirt pompous _buffoon_ to convince me to flee from this voyage. Everything will go as planned, whether I have your support in the matter or not. Good day."

Delbert had watched the whole exchange, as Amelia talked to the communicator. Her irritation was evident. She did not plan on giving up on this voyage. He stood up, realizing that the man on the other end of the communicator was not going to allow Amelia to continue her voyage, and had started to tiptoe out.

"Doctor, wait."

Amelia had her finger on the 'Hold' button, as she gave Delbert both an apologetic look, and a stern gaze. She raised an eyebrow as she held his beloved notebook, up so he could see.

"Doctor, I believe you wanted this."

Delbert's eyes widened as he realized that he would have left it here on accident, which would result in Amelia snooping through it, if she hadn't done so already. But so far, besides the awkward question she had asked before the communicator call, she showed no signs of having read anything in his book.

He took a timid step towards her and smiled weakly as their hands brushed during the exchange of the book. He then looked down at the chart on her desk, then looked at her.

"W-Would you like me to take that?"

Amelia looked at the chart, thought a moment then shook her head no.

"No, I would like to look over the route once more before we changed course. Is that alright with you?"

Delbert nodded once and quietly backed towards the door.

"Ah, yes Captain."

She smiled slightly, then took her finger off of the hold button and continued to argue with the man on the other end. Once he reached the door, he paused for just a moment when he thought he had heard Amelia softly say,

'_**Delbert…'**_

But once he turned and saw that she was still arguing on the communicator, he opened the door and hurried off to his room. Amelia on the other hand, let out a relieved sigh when he left. She _had _said Delbert's name, secretly pleased at how it seemed to roll off of her tongue. She turned her attention back to the communicator, right as the man on the other end began shouting about the inferiority of female captains. Amelia rolled her eyes as she pressed then 'end' button. She had heard the "Females Shouldn't Be Captains" speech a million times before.

"Blooming idiots, the lot of them. None of them could survive even one day on this bloody voyage…" she let out a long sigh as she sat back in her seat, silently staring at the star chart that was now folding in at the corners with nothing to hold it down. She reached up to push down one of the corners, and blushed as she realized that it was one that Delbert had been holding down. It was a little damp, suggesting that his palms had been sweating. Amelia felt disgusted, but strangely flattered. She set a cup on the corner to keep it down, then she walked to the far wall to pull out the files for the voyage, to make sure everything was in order.

_**KACHOW!**_

Delbert hurried to his stateroom, clutching his notebook and desperately hoping that Amelia hadn't looked in it at all. Once he reached his room, he closed the door, locked it, and sat at his desk. He slowly opened the book, and gasped as a wave of cat pheromones slapped him in the face.

"Whoa!"

Delbert blinked furiously as he pupils dilated and his nostrils seemed to be working in overdrive.

"Good Lord what is that?"

He sneezed once, then realized what it was. Usually, pheromones didn't really effect Delbert, but since this was a _Felid female, _it was like having cake shoved up your nose. Part of you screams to get it out; the other half begs you to keep the wonderful smell in. Unfortunately, the pheromones were so strong, and the fact that they were from the woman he currently was crushing on, made them so powerful that it overwhelmed Delbert's senses.

"Oh dear…" Delbert grinned as he fell out of his chair.

"I…Think I neeeed… Some fresh air…"he groaned as he stumbled to his feet and made his way out onto the deck. The crew members gave him odd looks, as he stumbled to Amelia's stateroom. He felt as if he would pass out at any second, but he had to make it to her stateroom. In his hazy, semi-drunken state, he found it smart to bust Amelia for going through his notebook. He didn't even bother to knock, and barged into her stateroom. Amelia spun around from the bookshelf she had been facing for quite a while, with the manila folder in her hand marked "Treasure Planet Voyage".

"Doctor! What are you doing?"

Delbert looked at her, his vision blurred, and stumbled over to her. He leaned against the shelf, near her as he let out a growl.

"You…Looked through…Mah boooook…Didn't chu?"

"Are you drunk Doctor?"

"Answer the question, Captiiinnnn…"

Amelia backed away from him and pointed towards her door.

"Perhaps you should leave and return when you are…Sober."

Delbert stared at her, feeling as if he would pass out at any moment.

"I'm not drunk! I knowz you read some shtuff… I could _smell you… _I opened it and I could smell you…"

"Smell me? Are you saying that you are intoxicated because of me? Hold on one bloody second… Are you insinuating that the pheromones that I give off _everyday_ caused you to become this way? Do you have an explanation as to why this has never happened before?"

Amelia knew about Canids extremely sensitive olfactory senses, but she had barely touched the notebook. Perhaps their senses were more sensitive than she knew. Apparently, the fact that the notebook had been closed so hastily that it trapped the pheromones, and when Delbert opened it, he fell victim to their 'evil' power.

"C'mere." Delbert demanded. Amelia hissed at him as he grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go you bloody fool!"

Delbert smirked and pinned her wrists to the wall, eliciting a yelp from the captain.

"What…You aren't scared of me, Captain…Are you? I would never hurt you."

"Release me!"

"I apologize, Captain."

Delbert smiled, planted a kiss on her forehead, and passed out on the floor. Amelia stared at his limp body, her face heating up. Judging by the last sentence he had spoken, the effects had worn off for a brief moment. After a few minutes of shaking him, she dragged him to lean against the wall. She kneeled next to where he was propped up into a sitting position, and leaned in quietly. She studied his face, searching for any type of answer as to how to wake him. She sighed and settled for water.

"Agh!"

Amelia sat back on her knees as Delbert looked around alarmed.

"Where am I? What happened? Captain? Are you alright? I… I didn't hurt anyone d-did I?"

Amelia pulled her gloves off and rubbed her wrists gently.

"No. You are in my stateroom, you wandered in here slaughtered by pheromones."

Delbert sat up against the wall a little more and watched Amelia rub her wrists.

"I was drunk? Oh dear…This is very bad…Uh…D-Did I cause that?"

Amelia said nothing, then stood up and walked over to her desk, setting her gloves down. Delbert stood up also; the throbbing in his head wasn't too painful. He walked over next to her, but a few feet away.

"Captain? May I please see your wrist?"

Amelia took a step away.

"That isn't necessary…"

"Nonsense. I caused it, please allow me to see what damage I have done."

Amelia paused, and seeing no malice or ill-intentions in his eyes, she stuck her wrist out for Delbert. He looked it over, hating himself. Her wrists were turning red, the result of being held tightly and being pressed against a hard surface.

"Ah… An ice pack would be best…Rubbing will only aggravate, I mean… A-Agitate it. I'm very sorry, Captain, it won't ever happen again."

Amelia watched his face quietly.

"It is not your fault, Doctor. I shouldn't have snooped through the bloody thing anyway. I apologize."

"No, don't blame yourself."

Delbert still hadn't let go of her wrist, and was now rubbing small circles on it as he spoke. She blushed very softly.

"Doctor, it is my fault. I choose to take the blame for it."

Suddenly, the space between the two seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. They were now staring directly into each other's eyes, both barely even knowing what was being said.

"I choose not to l-let you take the blame."

"You cannot dictate who takes the blame for what…" she whispered.

"I can try."

Amelia smiled at his sudden boldness. Suddenly, Jim burst into the room, causing the pair to jump apart in surprise.

"Whoa…Was I interrupting something…? Because I think what I gotta tell you in a lot more important!"

Amelia pulled her wrist from Delbert's gentle hands and stared at Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, it is very rude to barge into a captain's quarters!"

"Hey, if you two wanna bond, lock the door! But seriously, this is very bad!"

"What's wrong Jim?" Delbert asked as he watched Jim and Morph run frantically around the room.

"The crew! They're pirates! Silver's the leader!"

_**A/N: Lalala… lol Review PLEASE! This chapter made me worry… I'm not sure if it turned out ok… Next chapter is when they are left alone on Treasure Planet right after the boat crash…. I know all this has been done before, but the story will extend past the end of the movie. C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is In Da Foggy Air

"Oh my goodness… That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

Amelia chuckled darkly as she stood.

"That was not one of my… Gossamer landings… Ah!"

Delbert rushed to her side, alarmed. They had just crash-landed on Treasure Planet, after escaping The Legacy that had been overtaken by Silver and the other pirates. Everyone had seemed to be alright, even with the fact that Delbert had seen Amelia get hit when the laserball struck the back of the longboat. Now, he could see that she wasn't fine.

"Captain!"

"Oh, don't fuss. Uh..."

Delbert caught Amelia by her arm and waist as she had started to fall backwards. She successfully hid the blush that had started to show on her cheeks when she realized where he hands were.

"Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She said, as she ran her hand through her hair, pushing back some strands that had come loose.

Suddenly, Amelia's vision began to blur. The next few moments seemed to rush past her, as they discovered that the map had been replaced by Silver's pet, Morph.

"Stifle that blob, and get low. We've got company." Amelia hissed as they ducked behind the overturned longboat. Once the second longboat from The Legacy that contained the pirates passed, Amelia leaned on her gun and looked around.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead." She said as she handed her pistol. He held it for a moment, before nodding.

"Aye Captain."

He turned and started walking away, when he heard Amelia cry out. Once seeing that Delbert had her, he took off with Morph.

"Steady…Steady… Now, let's have a look at that."

Amelia gave him a sour look as she moved away from him a little, as much as she could in her condition and propped herself against the longboat.

"That is not necessary, Doctor."

"Captain, I do not feel like arguing with you on this."

Amelia gave him an icy stare as he gave her an equally icy stare. Eventually, she relented and moved her hands from her side, where they had been preventing him from examining her.

"Make it fast."

"Thank you, Captain."

Delbert smiled a little, helping her sit up straighter, then gently set about undoing the buttons on her jacket. He felt his chest tighten as he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, as if the pain had just intensified. Worried that he had done something wrong, he spoke.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

She nodded stiffly, letting Delbert know that the sooner he figured out was wrong, the sooner she would relax. He looked back at where his hands were, and held back a gasp as he saw blood soaking through her undershirt. He didn't gasp because he didn't want to alarm her. It would only cause her more pain.

"C-Captain?"

Amelia opened one eye and looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I uh…I need to move your undershirt up a little…To see the wound."

Amelia nodded stiffly, and closed her eyes again, but not so tightly. Delbert suddenly realized that her lack of speech meant that she was in a lot of pain. He watched her face quietly, until she mumbled,

"Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would try to tend to my wound instead of staring at me."

Delbert blushed and looked away from her face.

"Ah… Sorry."

He took a deep breath, then slid his fingers under her belt, and untucked her undershirt. She let out a soft gasp and he took his hands away.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No… Your hands are freezing…"

Delbert let out a soft chuckle at the playful smile that made its way across her lips. He smiled and gently pushed her undershirt up more, blushing at her calico skin. It was tan-ish mostly, but had splashes of brown in random places.

"Wow…" he breathed. It was like the most amazing piece of art… One that could never be described. Amelia's eyes were wide open now, and she was watching him as he admired her.

"Doctor… Could you please focus on the task at hand?" she whispered, her heart pounding harder than usual. Delbert blinked, and shook his head to clear it.

"I uh…I apologize… There is… A lot of damage here…"

Amelia sighed quietly as his hands ran over her wound. It was open, with splinters in the skin. It made Delbert sick, but he felt terrible for Amelia. By the looks of it, a piece of shrapnel had hit her in the side, and stuck there for a while until the boat crashed and knocked the wood out. That couldn't have been pleasant at all. He noticed a large tear in her coat, where the wood had penetrated and exited. The tear wasn't gaping, so that explained why he hadn't noticed it before. Delbert then used one hand to hold her shirt up, and used the other to dig through his pockets. Amelia opened her eyes, watching him. He noticed her watching him and met her gaze.

"I'm just looking for something to wrap your wound with… Around your waist."

Amelia nodded a little, then closed her eyes as he found his white scarf.

"Ah!" She hissed as he pressed it against her wound.

"I'm sorry… I know it hurts…" he whispered. Once she had calmed down a little, he wrapped his around her waist, blushing as he had to push her bottom up. She hadn't responded at all, except with the occasional wince. He tied it off at her other side, then slowly pushed her undershirt down, and rebuttoned her jacket. He looked at her arm, noticing that she hadn't really moved it.

"Captain?"

Amelia looked at him, her eyes weak and dull.

"Does… Does your arm hurt at all?"

She moved her arm a little and shook her head.

"Yes."

Delbert nodded slowly, then tore some of the inner part of his coat off. He picked up her arm and gently set it in the makeshift sling. She stayed silent, but continued to watch him, looking very out of it at the moment. He looked at her and leaned over her body to tie the knot at the back of her neck.

"Rrrrrrr…"

Delbert sat back on his knees and watched Amelia. She was looking at him; her eyes were still dull, but even weaker than before.

"Captain? Did you hear that? I think it may have been the pirates… "

Amelia nodded, before closing her eyes. Delbert blinked, then, deciding that her silent and vague response meant that she wasn't alarmed or worried; he shrugged and finished tying the knot.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"There it is again!" He gasped as he realized that the sound was coming from the barely conscious Captain Amelia underneath him. Using one hand to lean against the boat, he pressed his free hand to the back of her neck.

"Are you… Are you purring Captain?"

Amelia smiled and kept her eyes closed.

"It seems that I am…"

Delbert blushed and watched her face. She opened her eyes and smiled softly as their eyes met.

"Captain… I…"

"Amelia."

"Excuse me?"

"You may call me Amelia… But not around Mr. Hawkins or the others."

Delbert blushed harder and smiled.

"Only if you call me Delbert…"

Amelia smiled with him, both of them blushing. Her eyes were not as weak, and very bright. Her purring had increased in volume, as she and Delbert reached a silent agreement. Obviously, their relationship was no longer just professional. Their faces were extremely close, their noses almost touching.

"This…This isn't at all professional…Nor will it help my wound…"

"I know…"

"I have no idea why I'm even attracted to you."

"You're attracted to me?"

"Of course I am… If I wasn't, we couldn't be sitting here like this…"

"Oh."

Delbert chuckled softly and blushed, as the distance between their faces lessened. His heart was pounding like crazy, and he was sure Amelia could tell. She was searching his eyes, purring louder than she had been a few moments ago. They could hear the blood rushing in their ears, Amelia's ears perking up slightly.

"Delbert…I only have one question…"

"Y-Yes Amelia?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Delbert chuckled and blushed.

"Only if you grant me permission."

"Hm…Permission granted, _Delby_…"

Delbert's eyes widened and he pulled back a little.

"You…You read my notebook?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to allow you to keep secrets from me on my own ship." Amelia said, sitting up a little more, seeing as she had started sliding down.

"That…That is terrible."

"It's my ship, Doctor."

Delbert felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, but as he stared into Amelia's eyes, the anger melted away.

"You're right Captain…I apologize."

"Apology accepted, Delbert."

Her eyes were mocking him, but he couldn't be mad at her…He loved her. There. He said it. Well, more like confessed it in his head. He didn't care that she read his personal poems or that she saw his journal entries. He didn't care that she had wormed her way into his thoughts and most intimate feelings… He loved her too much to care. He knew that if he tried to tell her this she would push him away, so he settled for what she was ready for.

"Amelia?"

Amelia tilted her head to the side as she began feeling lightheaded.

"Yes?"

"Do I still have permission to kiss you?" Delbert said, with a shy smile. Amelia chuckled and smiled as she used her free hand that wasn't in a sling to grab his collar.

"Yes..."

Delbert smiled and watched as she closed her eyes, then he leaned in as close as he could. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips finally brush his own. He blushed when he heard her let out a soft sigh at the same time that he did.

"Hey Doc! Whoa…Hellooo!"

Delbert's head snapped away from Amelia's, making it seem more like he had been still tying the knot for her sling rather than kissing her. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was even. He backed away from her, and looked up at Jim, who was being followed by a robot.

"Uh… Did you find somewhere to hide?"

Jim smirked.

"Yeah, Doc."

He looked at the Captain, who had obviously passed out.

"Very good." Delbert said quietly. "The Captain will be fine. I uh…Patched her up."

"Right…among other things."Jim mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…"

BEN interrupted their conversation by flopping to his mechanical knees near Amelia.

"Is this Captain Amelia?"

Delbert blinked and nodded, completely confused as to why this robot was even here.

"Ah…Yes."

"What's wrong with her?"

Before Delbert could answer, Amelia opened her eyes and hissed at BEN. She noticed that Delbert was there, and gave him a questioning look.

"Uh…" he stammered as Jim interrupted.

"Captain, this is BEN. He's letting us use his house to hide in, Ma'am."

BEN jumped to his feet grinning.

"Bio-Electronic Navigator at your service Ma'am!"

Amelia nodded stiffly as he saluted sloppily.

After being properly introduced to BEN, and arguing with Amelia about needing to carry her, Delbert slid an arm beneath Amelia's knees, and wrapped the other around her back. Once she was comfortable, BEN began leading the way to his home. After walking for quite a while, he noticed that Amelia was purring once again. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep. She would twitch occasionally, which worried him. She woke up a few times during the journey, mumbling something, and would fall back into unconsciousness after a few minutes.

"Hey Doc."

Delbert looked up at Jim and smiled.

"Hello Jim, are we headed in the right direction?"

"Uh…Yeah I think so."

"That's good, because something about this BEN makes me squeami-"

"Is there something going on between you and the Captain?"

Delbert blinked and almost threw up his hands in frustration before he remembered his precious cargo. He jostled her a little, resituated her in his arms and shrugged.

"No, not at all."

"Of course…That's why she's purring, right?"

Delbert blushed and looked away from Jim.

"She is? I never noticed. That's very peculiar considering we're on a strange planet, without her ship…We're being hunted by pirates and we're headed to a hiding place that's been provided by a one-hundred-year-old robot without a memory…"

Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he jogged to catch up to BEN, who was chatting away about fungus. Delbert blushed as he returned his attention to the sleeping angel in his arms. He knew something was 'going on' between them… He knew how he felt about her…But he had no idea if she felt the same. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that if she didn't feel the same, she would've pushed him away when he tried to kiss her only an hour ago, instead of trying to kiss him back.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!"

Delbert blinked as he looked at BEN's house. It looked as if someone had sneezed all over it and the snot had dried. He winced and proceeded to make his way up to the entrance with Amelia clinging to him. She had dug her claws into his clothes, making it almost impossible for her to fall.

"Doc, do you need any help gettin' her up there?"

Delbert shook his head as he used one hand to hold Amelia to him and used to other to keep himself balanced. Once he made it in, he slipped his leg back underneath her knees and wrapped his arm around her back, before walking towards a large rock towards the middle of the room.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

Amelia groaned and looked around, her vision was still blurry as she listened to Delbert converse with the deranged robot and comment on their surroundings. While Jim when to go speak with Silver, Delbert stayed kneeled at her side, brushing her hair away from her face and making sure she was comfortable.

_**A/N: WOO! Lol I am very pleased with this one… It's very fluffy… Review! I wanna know what you think! With all the people that read this thing, I would expect more! I also am nervous about this one…HELP! Anyway…I hope you like this and the next chappie is when Jim runs off with BEN and Morph to get the map! Let me know if Amelia and Delbert should actually kiss! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding at BEN's

"Woof."

Delbert sighed as he moved to sit crossed-legged by Amelia's side. Jim, BEN and Morph had just run off to go retrieve the map from the longboat bay of The Legacy, against its captain's orders. Amelia had been floating in and out of consciousness all afternoon, and since night had fallen, it had worsened. Now she would only stay conscious long enough to mumble a few words, before she would fall to one side and pass out once again. Delbert had made it his responsibility to watch over her, after Jim's idea of switching places went horribly wrong.

_**Delbert went to the entrance to look out for pirates, while Jim sat on the ground watching Amelia. He had gotten bored and stood up, pacing around the room, completely ignoring Amelia's groans. Delbert had been so busy staring out the entrance for movement that he figured that Jim was still by Amelia's side, watching over her.**_

"_**Ouch!**_ _**Of all the glaikit, bad things that could happen to me..."**_

_**Delbert spun around from his position of crouching at the entrance, and gasped as he saw Amelia laying on her injured side, her eyes welling up with hot tears. He dropped his gun, ran to her and helped her slowly back into a sitting position.**_

"_**Jim, I thought you were watching her!"**_

"_**What? I was! But it was so boring! She was just…Layin' there being all…Boring and crap!"**_

"_**She's injured, Jim. She's not supposed to entertain you." He sighed as he watched Amelia ease down so that her head was resting back on his folded coat. "Maybe you should guard the entrance, Jim."**_

_**Jim shrugged, then picked the laser pistol off of the ground and stood by the entrance.**_

"_**Sorry, Doc."**_

_**Delbert simply nodded, as he tucked an errant lock of Amelia's hair behind her ear. She smiled, and then closed her eyes, slowly falling back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.**_

Delbert was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a hand touch his arm. Amelia was awake, once again, but now she looked a lot healthier, and the color was returning to her face. There was only thing worrying him now.

"You're shivering."

"It is rather cold…" Amelia took her hand off of his arm and sat up completely. Delbert scooted over to her a little more, trying to figure out what she was doing. She was slowly removing her arm from the sling, and sliding it into her sleeve.

"Let me help you."Delbert said as he buttoned her jacket, after taking the makeshift sling from her. Once she was settled, she managed to move her arm around a bit.

"It seems that your sling did a wonderful job of allowing my arm to heal a small amount."

Delbert blushed a little and smiled.

"Well…Thank you."

Amelia smiled and looked around.

"Hold on one bloody second… Where are Mr. Hawkins, that blob, and the chatterbox robot?"

Delbert rubbed his wrist nervously.

"They uh…They went to sneak onto The Legacy and retrieve the map, Amelia." He said, hoping the usage of her first name would lighten the mood a little. Amelia hissed and balls her hands into fists.

"That rebellious boy just won't listen, will he?"

Delbert watched her for a moment, and then gently took her hand. Her entire body relaxed at the contact.

"He's got a good heart, Amelia."

She searched his face, then, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she looked down at their hands. His thumb was rubbing small circles across her knuckles. It was then that she realized how warm his hands were. She blushed as she felt a chill run through her body. Delbert must have felt it too because he jumped a little and pulled his hand away. Amelia whimpered at the loss of contact, and blushed as she realized that she had done so. Delbert chuckled softly and leaned against the rock next to her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, which was quite welcome considering that the temperature was continuing to drop. After sitting in silence for a while, Amelia yawned and slid to one side. She ended up with her head on Delbert's shoulder. He jumped a little and blushed as he looked down and immediately found his nose buried in her hair. She was drifting into a peaceful sleep, battling to keep her eyes open, still shivering quite a bit.

"Delbert…If anyone approaches…Please wake me…"She mumbled.

"Um…Ok."

Delbert reached behind her slowly, as not to disturb her, and grabbed his overcoat. He unfolded it and let it cover Amelia. She opened her eyes wide, a little confused and a bit alarmed. Once she realized that there was no danger, and she was finally warm, she yawned and fell asleep. Delbert smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so different from the stoic and intimidating Captain Amelia he had gotten used to. She was the innocent, silly little Amelia Smollet that Delbert adored. She pulled her legs up under his overcoat a little more and clung to his arm. She began purring softly and she slept, making Delbert blush harder and yawn. Watching her sleep was making him tired also. He rubbed his eyes with the hand that Amelia wasn't clinging to, and slowly fell asleep.

_**DEROP! Lol :D**_

Delbert groaned as he opened his eyes. He started to stretch, but stopped when he heard a groan. He looked down, and blushed harder than usual when he noticed what was going on. Amelia was in his lap, fast asleep, her head right underneath his chin. One of her hands was clutching his hand, while the other rested lazily on his chest. She obviously had gotten tired of sleeping with her lower body on the freezing floor, and had climbed into Delbert's lap. His overcoat covered both of them, making it harder to see where Amelia's hands were placed. She was no longer shivering, and judging by her even breathing, she was definitely asleep and not just unconscious.

"Amelia…Please wake up…" Delbert whispered, trying to keep his tone as calm as he could.

Amelia's eyes shot open and she looked around.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing… I just… I need to stretch."

Amelia took note of their position, blushed furiously and stood. Delbert stood with her, smiling at how she kept his overcoat draped over her shoulders. He stretched, groaning as his spine cracked.

"Ah…"

Amelia smiled and looked towards the hole at the back of the room.

"Has Mr. Hawkins returned yet?"

Delbert rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head no.

"I don't think so… But he will be back shortly."

Amelia gave him a questioning look before noticing that Delbert's overcoat was still draped on her shoulders. She went to remove it and hand it back to its owner, and yelped. Her arm and ribs would not allow her to reach back.

"Here, I've got it." Delbert said as he stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to pull it off, when Amelia surprised him and kissed his lips. His eyes widened, in complete shock and awe. She pulled away after a moment, and noticing the shocked look on his face, backed away.

"I…I apologize Doctor. That was completely inappropriate."

Delbert blinked, then grabbed her uninjured arm to stop her from moving away. He smiled a little, then pulled her into a warm hug. Amelia smiled as she clung to him, her entire body screaming at her that this was right. This was where she belonged. Right here, in this man's arms. Not out there alone on The Legacy, barking orders at complete strangers and belittling them.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Doctor'?" Delbert whispered as he buried his face in her hair, once again.

"I apologize, _Delbert_." Amelia whispered back, smirking as she placed extra emphasis on his first name. Delbert pulled away, holding her at arm's length. She was blushing and smirking, the pleased look on her face making his heart swell.

"What was the hug for, Delbert?"

He shrugged, giving her a smile that let her know he was up to something. She gave him a knowing look, as he chuckled.

"Just because… I feel like this is going somewhere…"

Amelia blushed as she noticed that the distance between them was less than it had ever been. Both physically and emotionally.

"Why do you feel like this is going somewhere…?" she whispered, flicking her gaze to his lips for a brief moment before allowing it to return to his eyes.

"I just… I feel like I'm going to kiss you…" He whispered in response, as the blush on both of their faces intensified.

"As do I…"

"So you approve?"

"…Yes."

Delbert smiled. That was all he needed. In the next second, he had smashed his lips onto Amelia's, holding her close and blushed as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, willing him to pull her closer, if that were possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying his hardest to pour all of his feelings into the kiss.

"AW!"

Amelia yanked her lips away from Delbert's and sighed as she recognized Silver's voice. Delbert released her and she did the same for him.

"Ain't tat sweet? The Cap'n and Doc smoochin' away in here…"

The couple in question blushed, and Amelia hissed.

"Silver, you bloody idiot! What on Montressor are you doing here?"

Silver glared at her.

"I want me map, Ma'am. Now, where's Jimbo?"

Delbert felt Amelia clutch his hand behind her back, which worried him extremely. She stayed silent, glaring at Silver and his crew.

"Not talkin' aye? Well… I suppose gotta wait for Jimbo to get back, don't we?"

Amelia took a step back as Silver snapped his fingers and two of the other pirates started towards her and Delbert. She hissed as they ripped them apart, tied them up and threw them into a dark corner. The pain in her side was unbearable now, the rope digging into her arms, forcing her arm to press against her wound. Delbert growled at Silver, who chuckled.

"Tryna be brave fer yer girlfriend, here? Pathetic."

Delbert's ears drooped slightly as Amelia hissed at Silver, more violently now. Silver snapped again, and the two were gagged with dirty rags found in BEN's living area. Amelia squirmed, and Delbert followed. They were making such a racket that Silver had two pirates hold them still as he settled down.

"Now…Hide. We want ta surprise Jimbo, not scare 'im."

Silver's cronies obeyed, and scattered themselves about the room, and stayed silent. Silver settled into the spot that Amelia and Delbert had just been in, threw them a smirk, and closed his eyes. Amelia sighed as the pain in her side became too much for her to handle. She stopped squirming, and looked at Delbert with tears in her eyes. Delbert looked back at her with the same helpless look. How he wished he could get free and hold her close, stroking her hair and calming her. He squirmed a bit more, before he grew exhausted and stared at the floor. He couldn't look Amelia in the eye. He knew she would see all the helplessness and the absence of hope, and that would upset her. He closed his eyes and let a solitary tear roll down his cheek, as his heart broke. Amelia was in searing pain, only a few feet away and he wasn't man enough to fight to get to her. He finally looked up, and whimpered upon seeing his Amelia, unconscious with wet trails of tears on her cheeks.

_**A/N: WAH! So sad! I was NOT expecting this… I am very tired and I just couldn't stop typing. This one is a little shorter, because I wanted to save some for the next chappie!... Also, the lines in the kissing part are mainly from Bones. I've been watching it a WHOLE LOT and I love the episode where Booth and Brennan tell Sweets about their first case when they kissed. ANYWAY… Up next: We're headed home! What happens while Jim is down talking to Silver in the longboat bay? Review and you'll find out! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath of The Aftermath

"Alright BEN, I gotta go…c'mon BEN let go!"

Jim squirmed as he tried to pry BEN from him. BEN was showing no signs of letting go, so Jim eventually gave up and walked down to the longboat bay with BEN clinging to him.

"BEN, would you please take the helm?"

BEN let go of Jim reluctantly and saluted Amelia.

"Aye-Aye Captain!" He said, grinning as he ran up to the helm. Amelia smiled quietly as she managed to put her hands behind her back.

Delbert's hand was still resting on her shoulder, as she had not made any protest to it. He blushed, remembering the tender embrace they had shared only moments ago. It was different from the embrace they had shared in BEN's house, because that hug was a confession hug; it was a hug where both of them were confessing how they truly felt. But a few minutes earlier, that hug was a 'Thank-God-We're-Alive' hug. Delbert was shaken out of his thoughts as Amelia discreetly grabbed his hand. He smiled softly and squeezed her hand lightly. She gave him a soft smile and walked up to the bridge to watch and instruct BEN on how to sail, letting her hand slide out of Delbert's grip slowly, her reluctance evident as their hands separated. Delbert let out a content sigh, and walked to the side of the ship. He leaned on the rail, thinking about everything that had happened, over the course of the entire journey.

"Wow…" he breathed. When he boarded The Legacy at the beginning of the journey, his initial thought was,

"_**This going to be so fun!"**_

He never expected to endure an exploding star, or experience a crew mutinying. He especially never expected to fall in love. And definitely not with the Felid captain that had infuriated him so.

"Hiya Doc!"

Delbert looked over at BEN, who had skipped his way over to where Delbert was.

"Hello, BEN. Ah…Aren't you supposed to be at the helm?"

"Nope! The Captain put it on autopilot!"

Delbert nodded quietly, as he stared out at the stars. BEN stood there staring at him for only a second, then he blurted,

"Are you dating her?"

Delbert was taken aback.

"I…I uh…"

Thankfully, he wasn't forced to answer the question because the sound of beeping and grinding metal surrounded The Legacy. He looked at the bridge, where Amelia was speaking into a communicator, which let Delbert know that they were docking. The bright lights of the Spaceport blinded him and smiled. They were finally home. Suddenly, it hit him.

"We're home. Ugh…" he put his face in his hands and sighed.

'_**Why do I get the feeling that once we dock, everything that has happened between us will disappear? What if she decides she doesn't want to see me anymore? I don't think I can handle that…"**_

He sighed heavily as he turned and walked to his room to pack up his belongings. BEN called after him, but gave up once he saw that Delbert wasn't listening. Once he got to his door, he hesitated.

"Well…Here we go." he said as he pushed the door open. What he saw, didn't surprise him. His room had been destroyed. His bed had been smashed in half and everything in his room had been thrown. He sighed as he knelt down and began picking his belongings out of the rubble, including his notebook that had pages ripped out and had been scribbled all over.

"Well…That's disrespectful…" he mumbled as he read the crazy things that the pirates had written. He sighed as he threw the book in the trash and proceeded to gather his things.

_**A/N: Ok I am NOT happy with this one… It's very short, and very…vague. I was going to make it longer, but the scene didn't provide a whole lotta stuff to go on without going into the next chapter lol. So…yah. I'm sorry if Amelia seemed OOC. Next chapter: A bit longer, but just as fun! It's what I think happens right after they dock at the spaceport thingy.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital Visit Part Uno

Amelia turned her head as much as she could laying on her back on a gurney. She had put up quite a fight when the medics arrived. There were 4 of them, all human. Except one had a tail, and he was very quiet. They had shown up with worried faces at how she had semi-limped over to them. Once they got her name and information, they brought out the gurney. She had protested that she didn't need a gurney, but the medics insisted that she use it, because it would allow her to rest. She had finally relented, hissing in pain whenever they hit a bump. Once they made it back to the ambulance, she rolled her eyes at the way they tried to 'carefully' slide the gurney into the small space. They were just about to close the doors when Amelia heard a familiar voice.

"Captain!"

She tilted her chin up, making everything in her line of vision upside down. She smiled as she saw Delbert jogging towards the ambulance. His face was a little red upon seeing the smile on her face.

"Whoa, I'm sorry Sir, but you can't get inside. Family only."

Delbert gave the medic an icy stare, and once the medic stepped aside, he walked past him, climbed into the ambulance and kneeled next to Amelia's head.

"Hello, Amelia." He whispered, a shy smile on his face.

"Hello, Delbert." She said, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"I uh…I wanted to make sure you were…alright."

Amelia let out a sigh and stared upward.

"Besides the fact that I'm in an ambulance, on a gurney, about to go to the same blasted place I was hoping to avoid… I'm doing fine."

Delbert chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good…"

"Sir, would you please exit the vehicle? We need to get the patient to the hospital." The medic said, his frustration evident.

Delbert looked down at Amelia, who was giving him a subtle but clear look that meant,

'_**Don't you **__**dare**__** leave me with them.'**_

He sighed, then looked at the medic, whose red hair stuck out oddly from his white cap.

"I'm a close friend."

The medic shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but immediate family only."

Delbert looked to Amelia with a helpless look and shrugged lightly. Amelia rolled her eyes as she realized that she would have to intervene.

"By close friend, he meant he's my husband, you buffoon…"

Delbert's face turned bright red as he stared at her with a shocked look. The medic blinked, confused, and shrugged.

"Oh. My apologies ."

"It's uh…It's Doctor Doppler."

The medic's face was priceless as he tried to figure out how they could be married with completely different last names.

"Oookay…"

Delbert gave him a weak smile before resituating himself so that the doors could be closed. Once they were closed, the siren was flicked on. The medic, who introduced himself as Mr. Johnson, joined Delbert and Amelia in the back, while the other two medics drove up front. Unfortunately, even with the 'smooth-ride' tires, the inhabitants of the ambulance felt every bump and jerk.

"Agh!" Amelia hissed loudly as a bolt of white hot pain seared through her side. Delbert squeezed her hand, rubbing small circles on the back as he talked to her.

"It's going to be ok, Amelia. Just look at me and talk. Don't think about the pain." He whispered, fully aware of the fact that Mr. Johnson was watching him interact. He smiled as she looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes despite the fact that she was fighting them. "How do you feel?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I know I'll feel alot better once we get to the blasted hospital and they load me with painkillers."

Delbert nodded, then blinked as Amelia chuckled painfully.

"What?" he asked, confusion evident all over his face.

"You told me not to think about my bloody wound, then you ask me how I feel. You know how I feel about the entire blasted situation…"

Suddenly, Delbert felt as if the conversation could go two ways. He decided on the more bold way.

"No actually, I don't. You have yet to confess it."

"Confess what? How much pain I'm in?"

"So…It causes you pain? Am I really that bad to be around?"

Amelia groaned. This was giving her a headache.

"Are we even talking about the same bloody thing anymore?"

Delbert smirked softly and shrugged.

"I doubt it."

Amelia smiled, then looked away as her cheeks flushed bright pink. Delbert blushed with her as he heard the all-too-familiar rumbling coming from her.

"Amelia… You're purring again…"Delbert said, as if it had happened a billion times before.

"That's not a bad thing, Dr. Doppler." Mr. Johnson said. He hadn't said anything the whole time, mainly because he was still trying to figure everything out. "Purring is a sign of happiness, or being content. It usually only happens when a creature with a uh…A feline background, but human characteristics, is experiencing high levels of norepinephrine. Which is the chemical that is associated with feelings of lo-"

"Oookay Mr. Johnson, I think that's enough." Amelia said, obviously not wanting to hear the rest.

Delbert pouted playfully and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I was learning some valuable information…"

Amelia smiled softly at his playfulness, then winced as the ambulance doors swung open, the bright sunlight practically blinding all 3 of them. Mr. Johnson, after glancing at the 'couple', climbed out of the ambulance, and proceeded to pull Amelia's gurney out. She hissed and groaned for a moment, but went silent when Delbert gave her a scolding look. They moved her to a wheelchair, allowing Delbert to wheel her to her room while the medics decided that there wasn't much more they could do to fix her ribs, except make her rest. She let out a dramatic sigh as they stopped her at a counter and got all of her information, making Delbert chuckle as she explained the fake situation to the nurses for the 5th time.

"So, he's your husband, but your last name is NOT Doppler?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes? So it is."

"No."

"It isn't?"

"Yes."

"It…is?"

Delbert laughed as he intervened.

"Her name is Captain Amelia Smollet, I am Doctor Delbert Doppler. Yes, we are… m-married, but she chose not to change her last name."

"Because Doppler just doesn't sound right tacked onto my name."Amelia smirked as she pretended to not notice his stammer.

Delbert rolled his eyes as the nurses nodded in agreement. Once they had gotten everything in order, they pointed to an elevator that would take them right up to Amelia's room. Inside the elevator, Amelia let out a long sigh.

"I despise hospitals…"

"Really? I couldn't tell." Delbert joked, receiving a poke and a fake threat from Amelia.

_**Inside Da Placey Place Called Da Hospital Room Where Dey Keep All Da Sick Peoplez And They Mamaz XD**_

Delbert was struggling to keep his eyes open. Amelia had fallen asleep hours ago, in her hospital bed shortly after arriving. She had changed into her hospital clothing, and, with his Delbert's help she settled in with a scowl on her face. The doctor had given her an IV which dripped pain medication into her left arm, and put an IV that dripped a sleep-aid into her right arm. She had stayed up as long as she could, talking to him and pushing buttons on the remote that controlled the bed. He eventually took it away, explaining that she would break the bed. She rolled her eyes at that, but only a moment later, she was asleep. She had been mumbling, and her ears had been flicking and twitching for quite a while. When the doctor came to check on Amelia, Delbert asked about the twitching and mumbling. The doctor explained that she was just dreaming. And judging by how loud she was mumbling and how quickly her ears were moving when they twitched, it was a very good dream. Both of them had snapped their attention to Amelia when she mumbled,

"Delbert…"

Before closing her mouth and not mumbling anything for a while. Now, she was in a deep dreamless sleep, on her right side. Her hair spilled out behind her, exposing her face to Delbert completely. Her right arm was stretched out and hanging over the edge of the bed, while her left arm rested lazily across her waist. Delbert sat in a chair on the right side of the bed, facing Amelia, with his back to the door. The soft steady beeping of the heart rate machine was gently lulling Delbert to sleep.

"Maybe just for a few minutes…" He yawned as he let his body fall forward. His head landed on the mattress right next to Amelia's left hand. Amelia woke up a little and smiled softly at how he had fallen right to sleep. She lifted her hand slowly and gently pulled the ribbon out of his hair. He didn't move at all. She blushed as she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair a few times. His leg twitched, and she chuckled.

"Mm…"He sighed contently, and continued to sleep. Amelia ran her fingers through his hair a few more times before going back to sleep, with her fingers still loosely entangled in his hair. The doctor came in one more time, and stopped as he saw their position. Delbert sleeping with his head on the bed, his arms crossed and acting as a pillow, his lower half still in the chair, and Amelia with her hand in his hair. Both were in a deep sleep, with smiles on their faces. The Cragorian doctor smirked, then set down Amelia's medical records sheet at the foot of the bed before tiptoeing out. He knew they weren't really married, but he could tell that one day, they would be.

_**A/N: MAH NAME ISH ME AND I LIKEZ TO DO DA MUSHUGANA! XD I'm so hyper at 12:16 pm… Anyway, I like this one. It's not super short, and it's not EXTREMELY LONGIFIED! It's in the 1,300-2,000 word range, so I'm good. I thought the whole husband thing was fun…REVIEW MY BABY MONKEYS! Lol No, really. Do it. Now. Seriously. I command you. So….C Ya Boofy! :D Oh and if you've got ideas, I'm open to 'em! Next chappie is a continuation of dis one, so yah…Ok Bye. O.o**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Visit Part Dos

"She's recovering quite well since the surgery. Her ribs weren't healing correctly, but now they will be fine. You will be able to take her home in only a week."

"You call being asleep for 3 days 'recovering well'?"

"4 days, and I'm sorry Dr. Doppler but we had to give her extra dosages of the sleep-aid. She wouldn't go to sleep long enough for us to do the surgery safely. She was fighting the meds."

"Yes…She is a fighter…"

Amelia opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Her vision was blurred. There were two other figures in the room with her, one sitting down and one standing up with a clipboard a few feet away.

"Are you sure she will be alright?"

"Of course. Everything went wonderfully after we got her unconscious." The standing figure chuckled. "But, it seems that we are no longer alone…"

Amelia smiled when she realized that it was Delbert who was sitting. He gently took her hand and she squeezed his a little.

"Hi…" he whispered.

"Hello there…"

"How are you feeling?"

Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Like I've been run over by a bloody horse…"

Delbert chuckled and smiled. Amelia's vision was clearing and her pupils dilated a bit.

"Well, the doctor here says you'll be fine."

"I would hope so…How long have I asleep?"

Delbert shifted in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Ah…About 3 or 4 days…"

Amelia blinked, let go of his hand and coughed. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. The doctor slowly backed out of the room, sensing that they needed to be alone.

"I have never slept so long…"

Delbert sighed and sat back in his chair, trying his hardest not to look tired. He hadn't left Amelia's side at all. He hadn't been home since they docked. While she had been in her sleep-induced 'coma', he had been watching Amelia vigilantly during the day, and at night he watched Amelia sleep, until he fell asleep himself. The doctor had practically begged Delbert to go home and go to bed, since Amelia was fine at night, with nurses coming in and checking on her. Delbert refused, insisting that he needed to be there in case she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up, so she wouldn't be surprised and start punching doctors or something.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm sorry for everything." He mumbled as he started to stand up.

Amelia took her hands from her face and grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

Delbert blushed and met her gaze. She was staring at him, clutching his arm, begging him not to go. He wanted to stay, but he knew it was better for her, and their…_ 'relationship'…_ If he left her alone.

"I really should go. I uh… It would be more beneficial to your healing process."

Amelia tightened her grip on his arm, her claws now digging into the fabric, but not hard enough to get to the skin.

"No. It wouldn't be. Sit." She commanded. Delbert, not being able to resist the urge to obey, sat back in his chair. Amelia let go of his arm, still staring at him. After a few moments, Delbert cleared his throat.

"Capt- I mean, Amelia… How long do you want me to stay?"

Amelia thought a moment, then reached for his hand. He obliged and held her small hand in his larger one. She intertwined their fingers and smiled.

"How long do I want you to stay?"

Delbert nodded, his blush deepening.

"That…That's what I w-want to know… Because I don't want to b-bother you…So…I n-need to know h-how long you want me to stay h-here…"

Amelia's smile stayed planted on her face as she blushed softly.

"How long do you want to stay?"

Delbert smiled and blushed.

"As long as you need me to."

Amelia chuckled.

"Then you may be here a while."

They shared a soft smile, and looked up when the door opened.

"Oops, sorry if we're interrupting something."

Delbert sighed and leaned back in his chair as Sarah and Jim walked in.

"Uh…No… Hello Sarah, Jim."

Delbert stood, gave Sarah a quick hug and then sat back down. Sarah sat in the chair on the other side of Amelia's bed as Jim plopped down in the chair closest to the TV.

"Hey Doc. Hi Captain. Feelin' any better?"

"I feel just fine, Mr. Hawkins. Thank you."

Jim smiled, then flipped the TV on and started watching. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at Amelia.

"Hello Captain Amelia. I'm Sarah, Jim's mother."

Amelia nodded and smiled as she shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet the woman that put up with Mr. Hawkins for all these years."

Sarah chuckled as she released Amelia's hand. The next few hours were filled with friendly conversation, and the occasional hiss from Amelia whenever the nurse came to check her wound.

"Amelia, I don't see why you despise that so much…"

"I wouldn't expect you to, Delbert. Her hands are bloody freezing and she's much too rough."

Jim chuckled from his seat.

"Maybe Doc should do it next time."

"Jim!" Sarah exclaimed. Amelia glared at Jim when he turned around and threw his hands up in defense.

"What? It was just a suggestion!"

Delbert's face was bright pink. He tried to wash away all thoughts of him touching her side again, blushing as he remembered what had happened the last time he did. Apparently Amelia was thinking about it too, because her cheeks were slowly turning bright pink. Delbert noticed and laughed, causing Amelia to poke him. He poked her back, and soon they were poking each other. Jim continued to be enthralled by the TV, but Sarah noticed and smirked.

"Delbert, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Delbert stopped his poke war with Amelia and looked at Sarah.

"Hm? Oh, sure."

When he didn't get up, she gave him a questioning look.

"Out in the hall…"

"Oh, ok."

He leaned over next to Amelia's ear.

"This war isn't over." He whispered and she laughed.

_**MOO…**_

"Alright, spill."

Delbert blinked as Sarah crossed her arms and smirked.

"What?"

"Tell me. What happened between you two?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as he shrugged.

"Nothing happened."

"Jim told me about how he caught you two on the ship, and apparently that pirate Long John Silver caught you two kissing."

"Uh…Um… That…Didn't happen?"

"Why is it a question?"

Delbert scrambled to find some explanation as to why they were kissing…But found none besides the truth.

"Alright, alright. Yes, we kissed. Twice. I couldn't help it!" he sighed, whispering hoarsely. Sarah laughed and patted his arm.

"It's alright Delbert, it's not a crime to fall in love."

Delbert chuckled nervously and leaned against the wall.

"Of course. I just…She's so… Amazing, and I'm so boring. She can shoot a pirate a mile away, I can read a 600 page book on star formations in 30 minutes. She's 'out of my league' in every single way. I don't know what she sees in me. Part of me tells me that she loves me, but the rest of me tells me that it's just infatuation and she'll be over me in only a few days… I don't know what to think."

He looked at Sarah, whose eyes were full of compassion.

"I can't lose her, Sarah. Not now, not ever."

Sarah smiled.

"I've been watching you two for the past hour or so…And believe me when I say this Delbert, she loves you as much as you love her. Perhaps even more."

Delbert's entire face lit up and he pulled her into a death-grip hug.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Ah, yeah you're welcome…Now please will you let me breathe!"

Delbert chuckled as he let her go, then he practically skipped back into Amelia's hospital room and sat back down. Sarah followed, looking a little winded but happy. Amelia was about to ask if she was alright when Delbert held her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly, causing Amelia to blush hard and her heart rate machine to beep a lot faster. Jim groaned.

"Doc, can you PALEASE stop that! I can't hear the TV with all that rapid beepin'!"

Delbert chuckled softly, making Amelia laugh.

"Sorry Jim, can't help it."

He gave her a soft smile, and she gave him the same smile, before engaging herself in another conversation with Sarah about whatever it is adults talk about.

_**A/N: I really wanted to update for some reason, so I made this chapter. I just wanted to show how they both react to weird situations. Like…Amelia sleeping for 3 days, and Sarah and Jim coming in. Oh and Delbert didn't know they were coming. lol Review please! Next chapter comes soon! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Even Da Docta Knows XD

It was early the next morning, around 6 or 7:00 am. Amelia lay in her hospital bed fast asleep, with Delbert at her side, the doctor standing at the foot of the bed. He shifted the clipboard in his hand as he wrote. He had just told Delbert that he could take Amelia home the next day because her ribs were healing miraculously fast.

"She'll be glad to hear that when she wakes up…" Delbert chuckled. He looked at the sleeping captain, and smiled. She was breathing deeply and she looked more relaxed than ever.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to be happy here. Although, your presence has been quite helpful in keeping her calm."

Delbert's face flushed slightly.

"Heh. Well…I suppose so."

The doctor nodded, then looked at the clipboard.

"Hm. That's odd…"

"What's odd?"

"Well, Dr. Doppler, it seems that there is no information about your relationship with our patient here…"he said as her flipped up one of the pages. He dropped it back down and looked at Delbert.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Nnh…"

Delbert and the doctor looked towards the bed, where Amelia was waking up.

"Oh, hello Amelia…Did you sleep well?"

Amelia nodded and smiled at Delbert.

"It was quite pleasant actually…" she said as she stretched a little.

"I'm glad you got your rest, but I do have a few questions to ask you." The doctor said, taking the seat on the other side of Amelia's bed. Amelia groaned, but when Delbert squeezed her hand, she sighed.

"Alright…What is it?"

The doctor looked a bit surprised at her willingness, and chuckled.

"Well, uh…Let's see."

He looked down at the clipboard.

"How long have you two been married?"

Amelia looked a bit confused, then remembered that they were supposed to be married, just so Delbert wouldn't be kicked out every night once visiting hours were over.

"6 months."

"2 years."

Amelia stared at Delbert with wide eyes when he said 6 months, and he stared at her when she said 2 years.

"Uh… 2 years and 6 months." Delbert managed to say. The doctor smirked. He already knew that they weren't really married; he just wanted to see how far they would go.

"Alright…" he said as he pretended to write down what they said. "Kids?"

"No."

"Yes."

Delbert almost choked when she said yes.

"Well, we've been…Thinking about it."

Amelia felt her face redden as she spoke.

"But none right now, correct?"the doctor asked, his smirk becoming more obvious.

They both nodded. More imaginary writing. The doctor opened his mouth to ask another question when Amelia interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but are all these questions about our relationship?"

The doctor nodded, his expression not changing at all. Amelia looked at Delbert, who chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"There are only a few more questions. So, have there been any arguments lately?"

"No…We get along quite well, thank you." Amelia said, feeling a little offended.

The doctor blinked, nodded and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Have there been any other medical problems since the beginning of your relationship?"

"No, not really." Delbert said.

"Ok…What about increases in norepinephrine?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. It seemed as if everyone had said that word.

"Well…Uh… I suppose so…" Delbert replied, his heart jumping a little. He looked at Amelia, and apparently her heart jumped too because her heart machine skipped a beat. The doctor noticed, and smirked a little.

"Hearts skipping beats isn't normal…Neither was that rapid beeping I heard coming from in here last night."

Amelia blushed and tried her hardest not to blush any harder.

"I believe the machine was malfunctioning, doctor."

"Well, that may be, but from what the nurse told me, the machine only went bonkers when Dr. Doppler here did certain affectionate things…"

"Your nurse could be lying."

Amelia looked at Delbert when he said that. His jaw was set, and he was glaring daggers at the doctor.

"I believe I agree with…my husband."

Amelia smiled at Delbert, and he smiled back, then they both glared at the doctor.

"I should check your chemical l-levels…Like I do everyday…" he stammered as he reached for the paper hanging on the wall. He chuckled.

"Everything seems normal…Except for the spike in your norepinephrine level…"

"Doctor what are you poking at?"

"Nothing, Ma'am, nothing."

"What does it mean then?" Delbert's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke.

The doctor shrugged and pinned the paper back to the wall.

"Nothing really, just that you are experiencing large amounts of-"

Amelia threw her hands up in the air dramatically, smiling as she realized that Delbert was still holding one.

"Good God! English, please!"

The doctor let out a hearty laugh and held his clipboard at his side. He headed for the door, then turned and said,

"It just means you're in love, nothing to worry about."

And then he was gone.

After a few moments of confused and shocked silence, Amelia laughed, and Delbert joined her. They laughed so hard that tears began flowing.

"What a nosy doctor!" Amelia laughed as she struggled to regain her composure.

"It's as if he knew we aren't really married!" Delbert laughed.

Soon, they both calmed down and their laughter turned to soft chuckles. They both sighed at the same time. Delbert sat back in his chair and relaxed as Amelia rested her head back on her pillow.

"You do know that he knows, right?" Delbert sighed. "About us not being married?"

Amelia nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Delbert looked at her, and figured she was asleep.

"I only wish it wasn't pretend…" he whispered.

"Did you say something Delbert?" she said quietly, pretending she hadn't heard what he said.

" N-no… I thought you were asleep."

"No, merely resting."

"Ah, I see."

"Delbert?"

"Yes?"

"What did the doctor say this morning?"

"Oh. Well, I'll be able to take you home tomorrow. I mean, that is, you will be able to go home…But I uh…I would assist…"

Amelia smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good. I was growing tired of this bloody place." She said as she stretched.

"I could tell." Delbert chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering why she hadn't corrected him earlier.

They both sat there in a comfortable silence, until Amelia looked at Delbert and chuckled upon seeing him biting his lip nervously.

"So, Delbert…Do you suppose he was correct?"

"Huh? Oh uh…About what?"

"About us being in love."

Delbert hated being put on the spot.

"Well, uh, I s-suppose he could be right…But then again he only said you so…"

Amelia rolled her eyes playfully and patted his arm.

"He meant both of us."

"Oh."

"Do you believe him?"

Delbert thought a moment, then blushed hearing his stomach growl. He stood up and shrugged.

"I uh…I'm going to go get something to eat… I'll return shortly."

He headed for the door, but Amelia stopped him.

"You didn't answer me."

He stopped mid-stride and blushed. He walked back over to her bedside, and pulled her covers up over her tiny frame.

"Get some rest, give me some time to think about it, and I will answer."

Amelia pouted playfully.

"That isn't fair in the least."

Delbert smiled softly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"All's fair in love and war, Amelia."

_**A/N: Cheesy ending…But I likeded it! :D I really like how this is turning out… AND I ADORE MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ROCK! Lol I have a lot going on this week, but I'm going to update at least once or twice everyday. But the end of next week I won't update for 3 days because of some family reunion thing. Meh. Keep reviewing and telling me your ideas! Some may actually be put in! :D lol jk I'll try and incorporate as many fan ideas as I can. Love ya and C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10:Stay With Me Part Uno

"Alright…Do you uh…Do you have everything?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and shifted in the wheelchair. She protested to the wheelchair but the doctor let her know that all patients had to leave in one. She sighed. This was the 17th time that Delbert had asked that question since the doctor had declared her ready to go home. They had both decided that Amelia would stay with Delbert until she felt well enough, then they she would decide where to stay after that. Although, Delbert was silently hoping she would stay with him for much longer than that.

"Yes, Delbert. For the 17th time, I have all my belongings."

Delbert chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I apologize… I guess I'm just excited for you to be coming home with me."

Delbert blinked as Amelia turned in the wheelchair and stared at him, blushing.

"Excuse me?"

"I uh…Um…I m-meant… I'm excited…_F-For _you…Because you said many t-times that you didn't want to be h-here…Uh…"

Delbert's face turned bright red as Amelia chuckled and turned back around.

"I understand, Delbert. Now, shall we go?"

Delbert's hands shook as he grasped the handles of the wheelchair.

"Uh, of course."

Amelia smiled as Delbert proceeded to wheel her out of the room, into the elevator, and down to the lobby.

"I realize that this isn't at all professional…But…"

Amelia laughed and held onto the arm rests, as he sped up and pushed her outside. He chuckled and helped her out of the wheelchair.

"You are a terrible man, Delbert."

"Say what you wish, but you know it was fun."

Amelia smirked. She had to agree, he knew how to have fun. She looked up and blushed softly as she looked at the carriage before her.

"Is this yours, Delbert?" Amelia asked, clutching his arm.

"Yes. T-This carriage is mine. This is Delilah." He said, gesturing to his mare.

Amelia smiled.

"It's all very nice."

Delbert blushed as he helped her in.

"Thank you."

Amelia settled in, holding back a groan as she felt painful tingles up and down her side. Delbert noticed her wince and hurried to climb in on the other side. As they rode along, he saw Amelia clutching her side occasionally as they hit bumps and holes. He knew she was in a lot of pain, but he didn't know it was this bad. When the doctor cleared her, he had expected her to be fine. He took a deep breath, and gently rested his hand on her knee, while watching the road.

"We'll be there soon…It's not too far from here."

Amelia smiled and removed his hand from her knee, intertwining their fingers. Delbert blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Mmhm…" She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Delbert chuckled and tightened his grip on the rope as she slid his hand out of Amelia's and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer without hurting or waking her.

_**Do Da…Moo!**_

Amelia woke up in a strange room, covered with a warm blanket that made her feel strangely safe and comforted. She stretched a little and sat up, looking around. There were piles of books in the farthest corner of the room, gathering dust, on the walls were pictures of the stars. There were constellations and nebulas…Amelia had never seen such clear pictures before in her life. The ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and planets, which were barely visible in the dim light. The room had burgundy wallpaper, making the room look very elegant and regal. Amelia noticed that there was a small amount of light coming from the corner, and looked that direction. There was a desk in the corner, covered with star charts and broken pencils. She was about to get up and explore a bit more, when she heard a soft groan come from the corner.

"Ugh…"

Amelia pulled the blanket up against her chest a bit more, blushing as she realized that it was Delbert. He was sleeping, with his head resting on his folded arms, drooling a little. Amelia stood up quietly, shivered a little and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She walked over to the desk and tapped his shoulder.

"Delbert?"

He groaned and swatted a little.

"Five more minutes…"

Amelia smiled and flicked his ear.

"Delbert, wake up please."

Delbert let out a semi-frustrated groan and yawned, then sat up and stretched. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, blushing as he realized that Amelia was standing in front of him. It was now that Amelia realized that she was dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants instead of the uniform she had arrived in. She blushed and pulled the blanket so that it surrounded her completely. Delbert chuckled softly and stood up.

"I uh…I apologize for the um…Change in clothing. But I d-didn't see anything! I asked Sarah to change your clothing."

Amelia blushed and nodded, then smiled.

"It's very nice in here… Is this your office?"

Delbert blushed hard and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, actually…It's my b-bedroom."

Amelia's eyes widened slightly as he chuckled nervously.

"So, I was s-sleeping in your…that was your…"

Delbert nodded and stared at the floor.

"Yes."

Amelia watched his face for a moment.

"Delbert…Look at me."

He looked up, his embarrassment evident.

"I apologize Amelia, I should have put you in one of the guest rooms…It would have been more appropriate."

"That is true, it would have been more appropriate."

Delbert hung his head again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you allowed me to stay in your room."

Delbert blinked, then looked at Amelia. She was smiling, her face practically glowing.

"You are?"

"Yes. Others would have done the professional, polite, and more appropriate thing and put me in a guest room, showing me that I was just another visitor in their home. By allowing me to rest in your bed, where no one else has been…"

She smiled and kissed his nose softly.

"Thank you."

_**A/N: ! REVIEW! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11: Stay With Me Part Dos

Amelia sat on the couch in Delbert's livingroom, her head on the armrest, with her legs up, reading a blue book. Delbert was in the kitchen, grabbing glass of water. Sarah was sitting on the couch opposite Amelia, with a cup of tea and a book, while Jim lay on the floor writing down objects, showing them to Morph and seeing if he could become it.

"Are you enjoying the book?"

Amelia jumped slightly as Delbert sat down near her feet.

"It's very interesting…Although it's bloody annoying how this child's peers treat her so badly. It's as if just because her name is 'Stargirl', they feel as if they can treat her like a bloody outcast."

Delbert blushed as she put her feet on his lap and turned onto her back to face him.

"Well, some people don't know how to….Uh…A-Adapt to d-differences. They um…They're afraid of the unknown. Whenever they see something different, they reject it immediately because it's frightening to them. In my opinion, some of the most beautiful things in the entire world… Are the most mysterious."

Delbert smiled at Amelia as he finished. Sarah, Jim and Amelia all stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Whoa, Doc! Didn't know you were that deep!" Jim laughed, breaking the silence.

"Well, I did." Amelia said, as pink tinged both her and Delbert's cheeks. Morph floated to the couch and morphed into a heart. Amelia swatted him away, blushing and hissing slightly.

"Is there any particular reason for this sudden burst of inspirational mumbo-jumbo, Delbert?" Sarah asked as she set down her tea on the coffee table.

"I um… No, it just c-came to me while I was watching A-Amelia. Wait, I mean while Amelia was talking! I wasn't…Watching her."

Jim chuckled as he stood.

"Of course you weren't, Doc. Hey Mom, I'm gonna go outside to practice on my solar surfer before I finish filling out the Academy form things. 'Kay? C'mon Morph!"

Sarah smiled and nodded, then watched as her son ran outside with Morph behind him to where BEN was out running in circles.

"Mr. Hawkins is shaping up to be quite responsible." Amelia mused.

"Yeah…He's changed so much since you all returned…" Sarah said as she stared at the door her son had just left out of. She finally tore her attention from the door and looked at Amelia, who was sharing a moment of staring at each other with Delbert. She cleared her throat.

"Having kids is wonderful and all, but once they grow up…Part of you is glad they're leaving, but another part is begging and weeping for them not to go. You know what I mean?"

Amelia blinked as she looked at Sarah.

"No, I don't. I don't have a history of interacting with children often enough to know."

Delbert fiddled with his fingers quietly, his hand occasionally brushing over Amelia's socked feet. Sarah noticed how Amelia's face turned a little redder whenever his hand brushed her feet. She stood, and headed for the upstairs.

"You will one day, I know it."

Amelia looked a bit confused, and looked at Delbert. He shrugged, just as confused as Amelia was. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"How on Montressor can two people be perfect for each other, and be the only ones that don't know it?" she mumbled as she walked up the stairs for a nap.

Amelia and Delbert shrugged, not knowing what she said. Amelia picked up her book and resumed her comfortable position of resting her feet in Delbert's lap, while her head rested on the arm of the chair. Delbert blushed, but Amelia didn't notice, because she had already reopened the book and resumed reading. Delbert rested his hand on her ankle, waited a moment to see if Amelia would kick him, then closed his eyes. Amelia peeked over her book and smiled, seeing him resting comfortably. The truth was that she welcomed Delbert's hand on her ankle. It seemed somewhat possessive, making her feel as if she wasn't the only one feeling the way she did about Delbert. That maybe, just maybe, he felt the same about her.

"Amelia, that is ludicrous. This man is only being a gentleman. He doesn't feel the same, it's all just a bloody fantasy." Amelia scolded, as she slowly closed the book and watched Delbert as his resting turned into a nap.

She smiled as she realized that he had pulled the ribbon out of his hair a few moments ago and it lay neglected on the floor. She couldn't help but think of it as a sign. A sign that Delbert had done it to please her, showing that he cared about her opinions. It was as if he wrote down exactly what Amelia had said to him in her stateroom only 2 weeks ago, about the ribbon and how much more handsome he was without it. She let a soft smile come across her face as she imagined tying the ribbon for him in the morning, and pulling it out for him in the evenings. She blushed as she suddenly imagined little ones that looked exactly like Delbert and herself, running up to them and hugging them, yelling 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' repeatedly.

"Amelia, are you alright?"

Amelia blinked as she was shaken out of her imagination, to find Delbert, one eye open and watching her.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking a bit."

Delbert smiled softly, then closed his eye again.

"If you need anything, just tap me."

Amelia nodded, then realizing that his eyes were closed, she said quick 'ok', and went back to her book. She blushed as she realized that in the book, 'Stargirl' and 'Leo', were sitting on a porch, watching some little boy cry over a broken bike. Leo asked her about why she took pictures of bad memories to put into the book she was going to give to the boy, and Stargirl answered that he would look back and smile about those memories. Amelia read on a bit more, then found herself blushing harder and harder as she realized that Stargirl was kissing Leo at the end of the chapter. She closed the book and set it down, partially afraid to read on. Amelia had experienced so many emotional changes over the past month or so, and she wasn't sure she was ready to read about other people's love lives. Especially when she could barely sort out her own.

"It's not a love life, it's a emotional connection." She whispered to herself.

_**Oh…That's why you daydream about him, right?**_

"I do not daydream about him!" She whispered hoarsely, as her 'conscience' argued.

_**What do you call sitting alone thinking about you two together in different situations? Fantasizing? **_

"No!"

_**Might wanna keep it down. He might hear you and wake up. But you have to admit, he is adorable… With those floppy ears and that soft brown hair…Those deep, chocolate brown eyes…The way he stumbles over his words…And that other side of him, when he gets all protective…It's so cute!**_

Amelia bit her lip and stared at Delbert, slightly afraid he had heard her think that. Or rather, her conscience.

"Stop saying that, it's…I don't think that."

_**You do know that I'm just your thoughts being personified, right? You thought all this before I ever said anything.**_

Amelia blushed. It was true…She did think all those things. And much to her surprise, it didn't bother her that she was falling for him harder than anyone in history.

_**A/N: Don't kill me! Sorry I haven't updated for a day. I was busy. I hope this chappie is ok, I know it's a bit short. REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Argumental Issues

"I am _not_ taking those."

Delbert rolled his eyes. Amelia sat in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow raised. Delbert held a small bottle of pills with Amelia's name on it. They were her painkillers, but she swore she would never take them.

"I'm fine, Delbert. My ribs haven't bothered me in a few days."

"That's because I put your painkillers in your food."

Amelia stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? You did?"

"I did. I was not going to allow you to walk around in agony."

Delbert explained, giving Amelia a stern look. Amelia frowned.

"Alright…But honestly, I am perfectly fine without them. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Amelia then started walking past Delbert, purposely bumping the hand that held the pill bottle. Delbert watched her walk past, then let out a frustrated growl. He was tired of this. Every single time that Amelia started groaning about her aching ribs, he would pull out the pill bottle and try to convince her to take them, and she always refused. Which resulted in Delbert crushing up the pills and mixing them in Amelia's food. She never ever noticed, except for one time…

"_**Delbert?"**_

"_**Yes, Amelia?"**_

"_**Did you change the recipe for this soup, since the last time you made dinner?"**_

"_**Ah…No?"**_

"_**Why is it a question?"**_

_**Sarah laughed.**_

"_**Amelia, knowing Delbert, he probably put something extra special in it, just for you."**_

_**Amelia's face turned bright red as she turned her attention back to her soup. Delbert chuckled nervously and gave Sarah a look that meant 'Thank you', because Sarah and Jim both knew about the painkiller problem.**_

Delbert sighed and put the bottle in his pocket, then jogged to catch up with Amelia.

"Amelia, wait!"

Amelia sighed and turned around, slowing her walking pace.

"Delbert, this is the last time I will say this to you. I know you mean well, but I do not need painkillers."

"Amelia, don't take this the wrong way, but yes you do. You are weak right now and the best way to help you get better is by not allowing you to suffer. I'm trying to protect you. I refuse to watch you walk around wincing. You may not believe it, but it hurts me just as much as it hurts you. The doctor was wrong about letting you come home. It's obvious that your ribs aren't healed well enough."

"Delbert, my ribs are fine. They have healed enough."

"No. Look, I don't care if you never wish to talk to me again after this but you HAVE to take these!"

"I refuse to!"

"Please, Amelia!"

Delbert grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him a little. She started pulling away, hissing slightly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Take the pills!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm in a higher rank than you!"

"That doesn't matter now! We're not on The Legacy!"

Amelia's face turned red as she grew more and more frustrated. She knew Delbert cared about her and wanted to limit her amount of pain, but it made her angry. True, she had been in a lot of pain everyday, until she ate lunch or dinner with Delbert, Sarah and Jim, but she could take care of herself just fine.

"…Why are you being so bloody annoying? Why does this matter to you so much? Why does my pain bother you? It's not like we're actually married! There is nothing going on between us! It isn't happening, Delbert! "

Delbert's face burned as he clutched her arm. He didn't know if she meant she would never take the pills, or that they would never be together. He sighed, and stared at the floor. His grip loosened significantly. Amelia noticed this, obviously, and she bent down slightly trying to see his face.

"D…Delbert?"

He stayed silent, releasing her arm from his grip. His voice was low and hoarse, as if all the life had been sucked out of him. He pulled out the pill bottle and dropped it. Amelia winced as it clattered to the floor.

"Don't take them. You made it clear. I'll stop worrying about you."

Amelia felt tears in her green eyes as she met his brown ones. They were dull and lifeless, and sparkling with fresh tears.

"Delbert…I…"

Delbert put his hand up, took off his glasses, and wiped them. Amelia almost gasped when he pulled out his ribbon and tied his hair back.

"Delbert, please… Allow me to apologize…"

"I just…I don't…" He sighed. "I need to go."

Amelia watched helplessly as he walked off in the opposite direction, fresh tears springing in his eyes. Amelia sighed, and groaned slightly as she put her hand to her chest.

"What is this? This dull, aching pain that I cannot get rid of? It's right in my chest, like a bloody stake… Like…Like someone has pulled my heart out of me…"

It was then that Amelia realized that her heart…Was breaking. She found herself stumbling a little, and leaned against the wall for support, then made her way to the couch.

"The only way my heart could be 'breaking' because of Delbert's absence, is if I…If I love him."

Amelia felt the ache lessen a little as she spoke it aloud.

"I love him. I love Delbert. I…I honestly do." She whispered, suddenly afraid one of the other inhabitants in the house would hear. She looked down, and noticed the pill bottle, lying neglected and forgotten on the floor. She picked it up and sighed.

"I have made a huge, half-sharp mistake…"

Amelia felt tears burning in her eyes, and she bit her lip to keep her sobs in. Sarah walked in a few moments later, with a dish towel on her shoulder. She glanced at Amelia before tossing the towel onto the arm of the couch.

"Oh, good afternoon Amelia."

She received no response. Amelia's gaze stayed down.

"Amelia?"

Sarah walked over to Amelia silently, and sat next to her. She could see the big, hot tears rolling down Amelia's face and landing on her jeans.

"Are you… Are you crying? What happened? Did Delbert do something to you?"She whispered, trying to look Amelia in the face.

"No, of course not. I don't wish to speak about it." Amelia whispered back, before getting up and practically sprinting to her room. Sarah sighed, then noticed the bottle of pain meds.

"Hm…" She picked it up, and looked it over. BEN, Jim, and Morph ran in, laughing. Jim plopped down on the couch next to his mom, in Amelia's spot.

"Hey Mom. What's that?"

"It's Amelia's."

"Oh. Hey, what's wrong? You look worried, Mom."

"Well…I can't find Delbert, and when I came to see if Amelia was alright, I found her sitting in here crying with this pill bottle in her hand."

"Hm…My guess, is that Doc confessed about putting the meds in the food, and tried to get her to take the pills."

"She obviously said no…"

"Yeah, and then I guess they started arguing. Doc gets mad, the Captain gets furious. She says some things she doesn't mean…"

"Delbert takes it personally…"

"And he walks off."

Sarah's eyes widened as she spoke.

"So that's what got her so upset…They haven't even officially started dating yet, and they just had their first fight since their return, and it's probably the angriest one they'll ever have."

Jim shrugged as Morph curled up on his shoulder. He petted him softly.

"A lot of locked up emotional stuff going on, so they just let loose. Man, I've never seen the Doc angry before, so I bet it wasn't pretty."

Sarah nodded as she stood.

"I'm going to find Delbert. You…Go take a shower. You smell like the backside of a Candarian Zap-Wing. And clean off BEN! He's got grass stains!"

"Fine…"Jim grumbled as he headed for the door, with a towel and BEN right behind him, who was being unusually quiet. Sarah smiled softly. She was so glad her son was home, although he would be leaving for the Academy soon. She shook herself and headed for the farthest part of the house, where she knew Delbert would be.

_**A/N: SAD DRAMATICNESS! Sorry guys…lol REVIEW! I don't wanna leave ya hangin with the sadness XD leave reviews and I'll update faster! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13: Confessing What We Know

"Delbert!"

Sarah ran to the end of the dark hallway in the basement. She could hear crashing and banging in the room. There were frustrated growls and slight barking, indicating that Delbert was losing his mind in there.

"Delbert let me in!" she yelled as she banged on the door. She received a loud growl and something smashing against the door. Sarah gasped. He had never taken his anger out on anyone before…

"Delbert I'm coming in! Don't hit me with anything, ok?"

No response. Complete silence. Sarah took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly.

"Wow…"

She gasped as she looked around. This room was usually just used for storage, but Delbert sometimes came here to be alone and think. There were old lamps that didn't work anymore, and tacky knick-knacks. There were old chairs and an overstuffed couch, and even a bunch of old board games. Everything had been organized and put in a special place, but now…It was chaos. The couch had been torn to shreds, the board games tossed everywhere, and there was a random spear in the wall, and holes where Delbert had assaulted the wall. Knick-knacks were everywhere, along with glass shards from lamps. Sitting in the middle of the room, with his hands balled into fists, a crazy look in his eye, and his hair crazier than anyone had ever seen…Was Delbert.

"Delbert? Are you…Ok?"

Delbert's head whipped to look at Sarah, and he let out a low growl.

"Leave me alone Sarah, I just want to be alone!"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Delbert, this is pathetic."

"I don't need your opinions."

"You're acting like a child!"

"You'd act this way too, if you just had your heart broken by the love of your life!" Delbert cried, as he dropped to his knees in a pile of broken glass. He said nothing as the glass dug through his clothes and into his knee caps. "I thought we had something…But she…"

Sarah blinked and walked over to him quietly. She touched his shoulder as she spoke.

"She what, Delbert?"

"She…She said there was nothing going on between us…That…It wasn't happening…"

"What isn't happening?"

"Us. 'We' aren't happening."

Sarah sighed. Delbert looked so defeated that he was beginning to look pale. He was past his anger phase, and now he was in his depression phase.

"What is wrong with me, Sarah? What did I do wrong? I was only trying to help. I…I was…I was trying…"

He was practically sobbing now, and he had buried his hands in the broken glass in front of him to hold him up. Sarah started to rub his shoulder to keep him calm, but she was rejected. He snarled and got to his feet.

"Just go away, Sarah. She doesn't want me. Nothing could possibly make me feel better. Knowing that Amelia doesn't…" he felt his throat closing up as he turned away. He could still feel her behind him. "Doesn't even care about me that way…It's just not worth it."

"I agree. Knowing that someone doesn't care makes the fact that you cannot stop thinking about them, so bloody annoying…"

Delbert spun around and his eyes widened as he realized that it was Amelia standing behind him, not Sarah. Sarah was walking down the hall, away from them. Delbert turned his attention back to Amelia. She was wringing her hands quietly, something he had never seen her do. She looked so nervous and innocent…

"Amelia…I'm so so so so sorry…" he said, feeling his tears coming back.

Amelia put her hand up to stop him.

"No, Delbert. I'm sorry. I said something I didn't mean at all. You and I both know that there is something romantic going on between the two of us. Apparently it's so bloody evident that everyone knows it, but us. Well, in all actuality we both knew it, but neither wanted to admit it, for fear of rejection."

Delbert's face turned bright red as she took a step towards him.

"I uh…"

"I was not finished."

"Oh. Continue…"

"As I was saying, our 'relationship' had been strictly professional until the crash on Treasure Planet. I believe it was sealed when we kissed…Both times. And I am not longer afraid to admit it."

Delbert's face turned redder as he chuckled.

"Um...Well, neither am I."

"So, the question remains…Why haven't either of us done or said anything about it? I did not mean a word I said earlier about us."

"You were wrong, and I understand that, Amelia."

"I…I was not wrong."

"Yes you were. You said that nothing was happening with us, and yet there is."

"I did not mean it that way. This…" she gestured between them. "This cannot be stopped. Once something like this is in progress…Nothing that one says or does will change it."

Delbert smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Not that either of us would want it to change…Am I correct?"

Amelia nodded, realizing that this conversation would be cut short.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"And I apologize if I came on too strongly with the medicine…I was being overprotective. But, I feel this repsonsibilty. I think about you all the time, I daydream about you…I have nightmares about you getting hurt again, but this time I can't save you. I don't want that to happen. I couldn't live with myself if it did…"

Amelia's expression softened as she took in what he said.

"Delbert…Before this goes any further…I have something I must confess."

Delbert tilted his head slightly, wondering if it was something good, or something horrible.

"What is it, Amelia?"

Amelia felt her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she struggled with her next sentence.

"I…I um… This has been a very long time coming…And I realize that it isn't, necessarily, the best time for it to be said…"

Delbert smiled, knowing that this was hard for her. She wasn't looking at him, her nervousness evident. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it slightly, noting how close they were. As soon as their eyes met, her nervousness melted away.

"I know what you're going to say…" He whispered. "But I just want to hear it from you."

Amelia's face lit up, but her smile stayed soft.

"I…I love you, Delbert. A lot more than I first realized."

Delbert felt his heart swell and he grinned.

"I love you too, Amelia. Very much. So much that I can't even begin to describe it, without calling it stalking or obsession."

Amelia blushed and flicked his nose.

"As long as I don't find you standing at the foot of my bed with a knife, I'm alright."

Delbert chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly, as she clung to him. Neither of them wanted to let go, even though nothing bad would happen if they did. After a few minutes of hugging, whispering confessions, and laughing, they parted. Both of their faces were red, but they were happy. They both decided that they would leave the room the way it was, and then hire someone to clean it up. Delbert protested a bit, but fell victim to Amelia's adorable pleading.

"Alright, alright. We'll hire someone."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Delbert."

Delbert grinned and bowed dramatically, once they reached the door.

"After you Ma'am…"

Amelia smirked and rolled her eyes. She took his hand and pulled him out of the room, laughing as he pretended that he was being attacked. After some playful banter up the stairs, they strolled into the livingroom, holding hands and glowing. Jim, Morph, BEN, and Sarah looked up from their spots around the livingroom. BEN grinned.

"Oh, YAY!" he yelped as he clobbered the couple in death grip hugs. Jim gave Delbert a high five, Sarah hugged them, and Morph just floated around confused about what was going on, but laughing anyway.

_**A/N: It's not over! Any ideas? I would now like to start using fan ideas. It makes it more fun lol so REVIEW! I love to hear from my fans, and it makes me smile whenever I see a new review on any of my stories. Love ya and C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: The First Morning dumb title

Delbert woke up the next morning, with a smile on his face. He had had the most amazing night's sleep, with dreams filled with Amelia, Amelia, and more Amelia. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, ready to seize the day. He practically jogged to the bathroom, and once he made it, he took an extra long shower and scrubbed extra hard. He wanted to smell extra good for Amelia today. As soon as his shower was finished, he walked to his closet and picked out a tshirt and a pair of pants. He wanted to smell nice, but he didn't mind looking relaxed today. He looked at himself once in the mirror.

"Hm…" he mused, as he stared at his reflection. "Maybe I should change this…"

_**In the next room over…**_

Amelia sat on her bed, fully dressed in a yellow, snug tank top and a pair of tan capris. She was contemplating even leaving her room. What had happened the day before had been magical, to say the least, and she was happy. But she was afraid of the outcome. She had never actually been in a relationship before, so all this was new. What would Delbert do when he saw her? What would he say? Would they say anything to each other? Or would they stay silent? All these questions were running through her head, as she found herself walking out of the door. All of them were answered when she walked right into Delbert. He blinked and spun around, smiling at her as she realized where she was, and what was going on.

"Oh, good morning Amelia." Delbert said, smiling and blushing softly. Amelia felt her face heat up.

"Good morning, Delbert."

"I trust that you slept well?"

Amelia nodded as she descended the staircase with Delbert. She slipped her hand into his, blushing as she did so.

"Yes, actually. It was very pleasant."

Delbert smiled and squeezed her hand.

"That's good. Very good, considering I talk in my sleep sometimes... I probably kept you up all night with my musings about whatever I ate the day before…"

Amelia then did something she had never done before…

She giggled.

"I uh…I apologize, Delbert. I've never…Giggled before…"

They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and were walking towards the kitchen. Delbert gathered up a little courage and kissed her cheek softly.

"I think it's adorable, Amelia."

Amelia found herself giggling and blushing, against her will.

"Stop it, Delbert…" she said, slapping his arm playfully. He chuckled, and assisted her in sitting at the dining room table.

"I'll be right back."

Amelia felt her heart jump as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and hurried into the kitchen. They had been so wrapped up in messing with each other, neither Amelia or Delbert had realized that Jim was already sitting at the table, looking at something on his…electronic…thingy. (O_o) He tore his attention from the device, giving Amelia a curious look.

"How long have you two been…You know…Dating, again? Not even a day… But you guys are all over each other like you've been together for years!" He laughed.

"Mr. Hawkins, if I were you, I wouldn't be so bloody cocky and ignorant."

Amelia hissed, then let out a series of gibberish words as the pain in her side flared up again. Delbert heard her, and rushed in.

"Amelia! Jim, why?"

Jim threw up his hands in defense as he grabbed his device and took off.

"Sorry Doc!"

Delbert rolled his eyes and handed Amelia her painkillers and some water, and smiled as she took them willingly. She relaxed in the chair, and Delbert smiled.

"Is that…Are you ok?"

"Yes, Delbert. Thank you."

"You're very welcome… You wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you?"

Amelia gave him a soft smile and tapped his nose.

"I am, actually."

Delbert's nose twitched, and he chuckled. He bowed dramatically and pretended to be a waiter in an expensive restaurant.

"Of course…The usual, Ma'am?"

Amelia nodded, and put her hands in her lap.

"Yes."

"I will return with your order shortly."

"Thank you, Sir."

Delbert grinned and turned on his heel, disappearing into the kitchen. Amelia let out a content sigh. Why had she been so worried? Being with Delbert was much better than she had imagined, and he was warming up to her nicely. He was being immature and silly, but also protective. It was a side of him she had never seen before.

She liked it.

_**In the kitchen…**_

"Good morning, Sarah."

Delbert acknowledged Sarah's presence as she walked into the kitchen, looking dazed and exhausted.

"Huh? Oh, hello Delbert."

She reached up and got a cup from the cabinet, then poured some orange juice in it.

"Is Amelia awake?"

Delbert nodded.

"Yes, I'm making her breakfast right now."

"How do you know what to make?"

"Well…Let's just say that I talked to Mr. Silver a few times and what she eats came up a few times…"

Sarah chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad you two are together. Ever since she came, there has been loads of tension."

"Really?"

"Yep…It was always, 'You love her, and she loves you, but neither of you knows about the other.'…It was annoying."

Delbert chuckled nervously, as Sarah continued.

"And that fight…It was like the world had ended!"

She stopped once she realized that she was upsetting Delbert.

"Anyway…You both seem happy, and I'm proud of you Delbert." She finished, patting his back and leaving the kitchen.

Delbert grinned, and continued to prepare breakfast, with more vigor and enthusiasm. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had tried too hard to get Amelia. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone jeopardize what they had. It was too fragile, too new…Too special. He felt his heart swell when he heard Amelia humming a song he had sang to her once while she was in her 'coma' at the hospital. So she HAD heard him! No wonder she seemed to be smiling every time he looked at her…

_**A/N: Sorry for the vague shortness…I'm really exhausted, but I needed to update! Love you guys and don't forget to review! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	15. Chapter 15: CATNIP

Jim walked through the house, whistling and tossing Morph around.

"So Morph, where do you think BEN is?"

Morph chirped and went ahead a bit. He chirped loudly and motioned for Jim to follow. Jim laughed and ran after him. He stopped when he found what Morph was giggling at.

"Oh man…Mom! Doc gave her the wrong medicine again!"

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked at the scene. In the middle of the floor, with yarn everywhere, was Amelia. She was purring and her pupils were huge. She had yarn in her mouth, wrapped around her leg, coming out of her pockets, and in her hair. Obviously, Delbert had given her catnip instead of her pain meds that afternoon. They looked identical. The catnip was in pill form, I don't know why though…

"MOM!" Jim yelled, angry because he would have to clean this up. Amelia's head snapped to Jim, and she smiled. She purred loudly as she rubbed against his leg. Sarah laughed as she walked in. Amelia was rubbing against Jim's legs, while wrapping yarn around his ankles.

"Delbert gave her the wrong medicine again, huh?"

Jim nodded, wincing as Amelia started swatting at his shoelaces.

"Mom, please…Get her away from me…"

"But she likes you…" Sarah teased.

"Mom!" Jim whined.

"Alright, alright…"

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed Amelia's arm, ignoring the hissing. She then led Amelia over to the pile of yarn, and let her roll around in it. She purred and mewled, as she retangled herself in yarn.

"I'll go get Delbert…He fixed her last time."

Sarah then hurried out of the room. A few moments later, Delbert walked in. He looked at the floor, and chuckled.

"I knew I gave her the wrong pill…"

He smacked his forehead, sighed and kneeled down next to Amelia. She looked at him, her pupils wide and innocent. She mewled once, in recognition and went back to playing with the yarn.

"No. Bad Amelia." Delbert said calmly, feeling his heart ache at how her ears lowered and she whimpered.

"Hold still…"

Amelia kept her gaze on Delbert's hands as he untangled her. She was still purring, but it was softer now, more controlled. Her pupils were only semi-huge now. Once Amelia was untangled, Delbert stroked her head softly. She purred louder and closed her eyes. Delbert smiled, she was so adorable when she was like this…He had switched the bottles on purpose. He loved seeing her so vulnerable and willing…She kept her eyes closed, purring and nudging his hand with her nose. After a few moments of petting her head, Delbert watched her eyes snap open. Her pupils were normal size now, and she looked fine.

"Delbert? What…What happened?"

"Catnip."

Amelia let out a loud sigh as she covered her face.

"Ugh…"

Delbert stood up, then put out his hand for Amelia to grasp. She smiled and grabbed it, standing up. Delbert sighed and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Amelia…"

"Sorry for what?"

"I did it on purpose."

"…Why would you do that, Delbert?"

Delbert's ears drooped significantly.

"I…I always find it amusing, and…a-adorable when you act the way you do under the influence of catnip."

"Delbert…That isn't a very nice reason…"

"I know…And I'm very sorry…"

Amelia turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"It will take some time for me to forgive you, Delbert. You know that, correct?"

Delbert felt his heart drop.

"Yes. But I'm begging you…"He said, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Forgive me."

Amelia automatically felt strange. She wanted to forgive him, but what he had done was…Despicable. Giving her catnip for his own personal gain? It was disturbing. But he was begging her…He was down on his knees, pleading and begging for forgiveness. She just couldn't say no. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tight.

"I cannot say no to you, Delbert…I forgive you."

Delbert grinned and held her tight.

"Thank you so much, Amelia!"

Amelia laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of hugging, Delbert felt the familiar vibration and heard the rumble. Amelia was purring again. He smiled and stroked her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Amelia.

"I love you, Amelia…The real you. Not the catnip you…I love the you that I see everyday…The you I talk to at breakfast, and the you I run into when I walk through the house…I love everything about you Amelia… Everything."

Amelia felt her heart swell and her eyes filled up with happy tears, which fell onto his shoulder.

"I love you also, Delbert. Never doubt that."

Delbert smiled and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Let's go for a walk, Amelia. It's beautiful outside, and I would like to show you around."

Amelia thought a moment, and smiled.

"I would like that very much."

_**A/N: Moo! :D This is short, but sweet. I hope. Lol I wanted to include catnip in here somehow…Anybody got any ideas? Review! I love getting reviews! You guys rock! C Ya Boofy! :D :D :D**_


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion Part 1

Delbert sighed as he leaned against the wall. He was at the spaceport with Sarah, running errands. It wasn't that he didn't like running errands with her, he just hated running errands at the spaceport. Usually he didn't mind going there, he found it very relaxing to walk around and observe. But now, it was different. He had been avoiding the spaceport for 3 weeks, mainly because he had no reason to go.

Amelia wouldn't be there.

His favorite Felid captain had been gone for about a month, on a special voyage that she couldn't tell him about. It was 'Top Secret' and she 'didn't want to endanger' him. Just being at the spaceport made him depressed and angry. He would constantly look around for the RLS Legacy, hoping and wishing that he would see Amelia strutting down the gangplank, her hands behind her back and a confident smirk on her face. He could just see it…She would make it to the bottom and give a few orders. She would watch the crew go about their duties, and while she was doing so, he would tap her shoulder. She would spin around and smile, and they would share a tender embrace right in front of everyone.

"Delbert!"

Delbert shook his head to clear it, and looked over at Sarah. She was handing some money to a man behind a bakery cart. Delbert walked over to her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?"

"Delbert...I know you're not happy being here, but you've been hiding in the house for too long! Stop pouting, she may come back today."

Delbert sighed and crossed his arms.

"I doubt it. It's a top secret voyage. She said she didn't want to endanger me…Which means that she's in danger…She's never coming back, Sarah. It's pointless."

Sarah put down her bag of bread and smacked his arm.

"Delbert! Listen to yourself! If she was truly in danger, she wouldn't have left. She couldn't. And even if she's hurt, she'll do whatever it takes to make it back. Every time she goes on a voyage, she always comes back."

"But all the other voyages only lasted only a day or so! It's been almost a month!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, then put it in his arms.

"Come on, I was trying to help you, but apparently you want to give up."

Delbert felt his heart drop and he felt ashamed. He followed Sarah back to his carriage and put the bag in the seat.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just miss her…A lot."

Sarah patted his arm and smiled as she climbed in.

"It's normal, Delbert. She'll be back soon enough."

Delbert shrugged and climbed in next to her.

"I hope you're right. Whoa! Oops…"

Sarah rolled her eyes as Delbert's glasses fell off of his face and onto the ground. One of the lenses broke instantly.

"Delbert, you are honestly the most accident-prone man I know."

Delbert shrugged sheepishly and hopped down from the carriage. He got down on his hands and knees and felt around what was left of his glasses. Sarah got down also and walked around a corner.

"I'll be right back, Delbert. I'm going to go look for a repair shop.

Delbert sighed as he kept feeling around for his glasses. His hand brushed something and he smiled.

"Got it…" He whispered. He shook them a little, and shoved them into his pocket. He sighed as he stood up. He leaned his forehead against the carriage, and closed his eyes. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he thought. If Amelia was there, she would've caught his glasses and then scolded him. Although, if Amelia was there, he wouldn't have dropped them in the first place.

"Oh, Amelia…I miss you…Where are you? I need you to come home…"

"Where is 'home' exactly? Because you don't appear to be there, either."

Delbert's eyes snapped open, and he spun around. A big smile grew on his face.

"Amelia!"

_**A/N: I'm bbbaaaccckk! Lol I had a family reunion to go to. It was ok, I guess. It feels good to be home! Anyway, this is part 1 of the whole reunion thang, so ish very short. Ideas? Review! I would love to use em! LOVE YA! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion Part 2

Amelia laughed as Delbert pulled her into a tight hug, swinging her around.

"I missed you so much, Amelia…"

Delbert whispered as he put her down. She straightened out her uniform a little and put her hands back behind her back, fully aware of the crew's eyes on her and Delbert. Delbert noticed this and cleared his throat nervously.

"I um…I thought you wouldn't be returning for a few more weeks, Captain."

"Our voyage's purpose was no longer needed after a month or so. The bloody delegates got there before us, and were constantly trying to talk me home."

Amelia let out an irritated sigh, then gave Delbert an affectionate smile.

"I hope you have been doing well in my absence."

Delbert chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I could have been better…"

Amelia rolled her eyes playfully.

"You honestly worry far too much."

Just then, Sarah came back with a smile.

"Oh hello Amelia. Wellcome back."

Amelia smiled and nodded once, then noticed a paper bag in her hand.

"May I ask what that is for?"

"Oh. For Delbert's glasses. One of the lenses broke and in order to have them repaired I have to put them in this bag and give it to the repairman."

Amelia blinked.

"I see. I don't suppose I noticed Delbert's glasses missing…But then again I am not the most observant person here."

Delbert chuckled and handed the broken glasses to Sarah. She put them in the bag and smiled.

"You two should head home. Amelia's probably tired, and you two have a lot to talk about. I'll catch the next transport home." Sarah said, then walked around the corner, not giving either Delbert or Amelia time to respond.

"Well, I suppose she was right… I am a bit exhausted."

Delbert nodded slightly, and began helping her into the carriage.

"Captain!"

Both Amelia and Delbert turned around to find a rabbit-like man running towards them.

"Mr. Ports? Is something wrong?"

Mr. Ports stopped and gave Amelia a sly smile.

"No. I just…You forgot something on your desk upon arrival."

Amelia gave him a skeptical look, but took the small envelope from him anyway.

"…Thank you. I will open it later."

Delbert watched the exchange and immediately sensed something fishy.

"Oh. Hello, Sir." Mr. Ports said, looking at Delbert. Delbert smiled quickly.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met."

"Sertirup Ports. I was the First Mate."

"Doctor Delbert Doppler. Astrophysicist. "

They shook hands, with Mr. Ports glancing at Amelia once. They let go, and Delbert coughed once to tear Mr. Ports' attention away from Amelia. Mr. Ports looked Delbert up and down once and straightened his back.

"Are you a friend?" he asked, a fake smile overtaking his face.

"You could say that." Delbert said, his gaze staying stern and suspicious.

"What does that mean exactly? You're either her friend or a stranger."

Delbert felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"What I meant…Was that I am a _close _friend."

"But not too close, right?" Mr. Ports chuckled.

Amelia rolled her eyes seeing that Delbert was getting frustrated.

"Delbert, I think it's time we departed."She said, as she linked arms with him. Delbert blinked and looked over at her. His face heated up as she tightened her grip.

"Ah…R-Right. It was nice meeting you Mr. Ports."

"Same to you, Dr. Doppler. Goodbye, Amelia. Please remember to open the envelope."

Amelia nodded once, then tugged Delbert's arm lightly in the direction of his carriage. Delbert shot Mr. Ports an angry look, then walked with Amelia. Once they were out of Mr. Ports' earshot, Amelia smiled as she spoke.

"I must say I'm proud of you, Delbert."

Delbert looked at her as their arms unlinked.

"P-Proud of me? Why?"

"If it were me, I don't believe I would have had that much self-control."

Delbert blushed and looked away modestly.

"Believe me, I was finding it hard to keep my composure."

Amelia chuckled as he helped her into the carriage.

"I'm guessing you were feeling threatened by that silly man's attempt?"

Delbert shrugged lightly and climbed in next to her. He began winding the reins around his hand loosely so he would be able to drive with one hand. Delilah was now shifting impatiently in her spot, and Delbert gave a short chuckle.

"I suppose so. I mean, he was trying to attract you to him. I couldn't let him do that. You mean too much to me."

Amelia smiled, and kissed his cheek softly.

"You mean a lot to me too, Delbert."

Delbert blushed as a lopsided grin overtook his face. He unwound his hand, dropped the reins and pulled Amelia into a kiss. She looked surprised for a moment, then let herself melt into the embrace, and the kiss. Even though they were at the Spaceport, where billions of people were everyday, they didn't think anyone saw them since they were in his carriage, hidden by the roof-like contraption. (Or whatever that thing is -.-) But unfortunately, Mr. Ports didn't walk away when they had a few moments ago. He had stood in his spot, watching them walk away and climb into the carriage. Now, Mr. Ports was peering into the carriage, and growling. His face burned with anger and he balled his hands into fists. He thought about saying something and scaring the crap out of them, but he got a better idea. He slowly backed away from the carriage, and made his way through the crowd to The Legacy to gather his things.

_**Back with our favorite unlikely couple…**_

"Did you hear something?" Delbert whispered as he pulled his lips from Amelia's. He looked around, not noticing the dazed, dreamy look on Amelia's face. She leaned into him, her eyes only have open.

"Hm… I didn't hear anything…"she mumbled.

"I must've been hearing things…"

"Mmhm…" Amelia purred in agreement.

Delbert looked down at her and blushed. He shifted slightly so that she was resting her head on his shoulder, put his arm around her and snapped the reins.

"I missed you a lot, Amelia…" he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I missed you too… A lot more than I usually do. If the voyage wasn't so bloody long, I would have been just peachy…"

Delbert chuckled.

"If my mother were here, she would tell me to find the good in all of this…"

"Would you be able to?"

Amelia looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment before his gaze went back to the road ahead.

"Yes I would. You know the saying "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder"?"

"I am familiar with it, yes."

He smiled at the innocent look in her eyes, and kissed the top of her head.

"That's the good. If it had been another short voyage, it wouldn't have been so wonderful to see each other upon your return."

Amelia smiled softly and closed her eyes, glad to be able to finally relax in his arms. Truth be told, ever since The Legacy left the dock, her heart had been aching. He almost ordered the voyage to be cancelled when they departed. She remembered seeing Delbert standing there, watching her float away from him. He had tears in his eyes, despite her begging him not to cry. Just seeing him there, on the brink of tears….It took everything inside her to keep from breaking down on the bridge and crying uncontrollably. As soon as the spaceport was out of sight, she had rushed off to her stateroom, ignoring her crew's questions and concerns. Then she had had Mr. Ports knocking on her door every 5 minutes asking her if she was ok. After the 35th "Are you sure you're ok Captain?", she snapped and opened the door. She yelled at him to go away, then slammed the door. Unfortunately, he took it as her letting out pent up anger because of something else, not because of him. Amelia sighed. Just thinking about the trip made her heart ache. She opened her eyes, and let out a relieved sigh when she saw that Delbert was truly there, and not just her imagination.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the road, but tightening his hold on her a bit.

"Just a bit worn out."

"You can go to sleep if you want to…I'll uh…I'll just carry you inside once we get h-home."

Amelia smiled and nodded slightly, then fell into a deep sleep. Delbert smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Amelia…Welcome home."

_**A/N: WHY SHOULD I WORRAY WHY SHOULD I CARE? Oh crap. Uh…Hi. Lol I was watching Oliver and Company…Then both of The Rescuers movies…And Cars 1 & 2….Toy Story…Then Chicken Run… I've been busy XD I hope you like this chappie! I was multitasking. REVIEW PLEASE! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion Part 3

Delbert was in his observatory, pacing with his hands in his pockets. He was sweating a little, and his eyes were twitching. It wasn't like this was the first time he had asked Amelia on a date, but this time was special. He hadn't seen her in almost a month, and he wasn't sure if she felt like going out, or if she still liked the same kind of places. She could have changed her opinions while away with her crew, the way he had on the Treasure Planet voyage. He had been up in his observatory for most of the morning, which worried everyone.

"Delbert? Are you alright?"

Delbert's heart jump and he turned sharply to face the door.

"Um…I uh…I'm f-fine…"

Amelia slowly opened the door, and smiled.

"Are you sure? You have been awfully quiet since my return… Did I do something to offend you?"

Delbert looked appalled as he watched her close the door behind her. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"No Amelia….You could never do anything that would offend me. Well, actually you could…But I don't believe you would…Unless you were upset or angry… But I would never try to make you angry! On accident maybe…But never on purpose! I-"

"Delbert."

"Ah…Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. I apologize."

Amelia chuckled and let her hands rest on his shoulders. She kissed his nose softly and smiled.

"There is so much knowledge you have yet to acquire..."

Delbert chuckled nervously as he tightened his grip on her waist a little.

"About what?"

"What else? Me, of course."

Amelia smiled as he pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to learn."

Delbert felt his heart flutter when he heard that. It meant that she was willing to spend eternity with him. It meant that Amelia was fine with possibly giving up a few voyages to spend time with him. Or…Or maybe he was exaggerating. He couldn't make Amelia give up her passion for spacing just to spend a lousy week or so cuddling with him. It was wrong. He loved Amelia so much, and he missed her desperately when she went on voyages…But it was her love of spacing that brought them together. He couldn't take that away. He looked down and smiled. Amelia had her eyes closed and she was purring and humming softly. It was a somewhat familiar song…He had heard it before. He blushed softly as he whispered the lyrics so she could hear him.

_**You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire**_

_**Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible**_

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
Against the world

There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on 

Amelia looked up at him, a bright smile on her face as she realized that he was singing for her, and only her. She found herself singing with him, her eyes closed in complete and utter peace. _****_

Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right...

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight…

Amelia felt Delbert kiss the top of her head, and she smiled.

"I love you, Amelia."

"I love you too, Delbert. Always have, always will. But one piece of advice…"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me 'Baby'."

Delbert laughed as he felt her flick his arm slightly.

"I won't…"

"Good. I still love you."

"I would hope so…"

"Oh hush, you."

Delbert felt his heart swell as he held her tighter, and buried his nose in her hair. They stood there, enveloped in a comfortable silence. They only sound was their breathing, and occasional content sigh.

"Aw…Ain't that adorable?"

Amelia's eyes snapped open and hissed in annoyance when she saw Jim standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Hawkins!" she sneered. Delbert rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, removing his arms from around Amelia.

"Jim, what is it?"

"Cool it, Doc. I wasn't spyin on you two. Lunch is ready."

Jim chuckled softly, rolled his eyes and dashed back down the stairs before they could respond. Delbert chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on."

Delbert grinned, took her hand and followed her down the stairs, their fingers intertwined tightly.

'_**I'll ask her after lunch… I doubt she has any plans…"**_

After lunch, Amelia went up to her room to rest a bit, while Delbert went over a few star charts. The star charts he was looking over, however, were not regular star charts. They were Amelia's. He had taken them from her room while she went to the restroom. They were charts of her next voyage, and the only reason Delbert had them, was to make sure the route was safe and that Amelia wouldn't run into any trouble. He felt it was the best thing he could do, since she would never let him go with her. He sighed as he took one last look at the chart. It wasn't as safe as he would've liked, so he would ask (beg) her if he could go along on this voyage, just for safety. He wanted to be right there with her, making her feel at least a little more comfortable. He let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Right now, all he truly needed to worry about was asking Amelia out to dinner that night. He didn't have to worry about if she still felt the same about him, she had proved that she still loved him earlier that day. He was only truly worried about her interests. Although it was unlikely that her entire idea of a wonderful night out had changed in only a month, it could happen.

Also, Amelia was a highly unpredictable woman. Anything could happen when it came to her. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, after rolling up the charts and trying to make them seem like he hadn't touched them. Once they were hidden under his desk, he pushed in his chair and slipped out of the observatory. He started thinking about that night, and how to go about it, and found himself wandering into Amelia's room. He blushed as he looked at her, all curled up and sleeping. Her eyes were closed tight, her hands balled into fists. There were chunks of the bed sheet in her fists, making her look very much like a child. Her legs were pulled up, and her feet were sticking out a bit. Her ears twitched slightly, then resumed their position resting on the pillow. Delbert chuckled. She was so adorable when she slept…She was so vunerable, so small...Fragile even.

"Mm…Delbert?"

Delbert jumped a little at the sound of Amelia's voice. She had woken up, and was now rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up a little and looked at him with one eye barely open. Delbert smiled and kneeled next to the bed, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's quite alright… I've slept long enough." Amelia said, smiling lightly.

Delbert stood, allowing her to stand up and stretch. He chuckled and she gave him a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Delbert, tell me."

Delbert rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"You're wearing my housecoat."

Amelia blinked and looked down.

"Hm…Interesting…"

Delbert smiled.

"It looks good on you."

Amelia felt her face warm up and she looked away. Delbert smiled and walked out of the room. He stopped and peeked back in.

"Amelia?"

Amelia looked at him, pausing in making up the bed.

"Yes?"

"Did you… I um… I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner w-with me tonight? As a 'Welcome Home' gesture?"

Amelia smiled and gave him a soft smile.

"I would like that very much."

Delbert grinned.

"Great. We can um…Leave around 7…"

"Alright."

Delbert felt his heart jump a little as he practically skipped to his room to have a shower and get ready for his date.

_**A/N: OMG I hate being busy! I'm sorry I've been sloppy on the updating…Lots of summer crap lol. The song was 'Us Against The World' by Westlife…I've had that song stuck in my head for FOREVA! I had to add some stuff because the next chappie should be more…Giggly. Lol Ideas? Please send me some! :D Review please! Love ya! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19: Jealous Couple Date Thingy

It was about midnight when Delbert finally carried Amelia to her bedroom. She was fast asleep, exhausted from the night out. Delbert smiled as he made his way into the house and up the stairs, holding his precious cargo tightly. It had truly been another amazing night with Amelia. They had also met the most interesting couple…The night started out with him taking her out to dinner at the most expensive restaurant on Montressor, which she adored. He then whisked her away to slow-dancing, which she seemed to love more than the dinner. The dancing had worn her out, and by the time they left, she was almost falling asleep, which worried Delbert. He had to shake her in order to finish the night off.

"_**Amelia, dear…I know you're tired…But I have one more surprise for you."**_

_**Amelia rubbed her eyes, her sleepy smile still stuck to her face.**_

"_**Alright…I can't imagine what else you could possibly have in mind…"**_

"_**Oh, I think you'll love this."**_

_**Delbert smiled as she raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I suppose you know best, love."**_

_**Only a few moments later, Amelia stood next to him, holding his hand tightly while they stood on the viewing bridge over the Arcyan Canyons. Amelia was not afraid of heights, but the idea of being suspended over an almost bottomless canyon unnerved her. Delbert felt how tightly she was clutching his hand, and wondered if it was such a good idea to bring her there. He tugged her hand lightly with a soft sigh, and didn't notice the look of confusion on her face. He led her off of the bridge, his heart a little heavy. **_

"_**Delbert, darling, what's the matter?" Amelia asked, once they were safely on the other side. She had been enjoying herself, and wondered why the man she adored showed so much regret.**_

"_**I apologize. I thought I was doing a good thing for you…Bringing you here…"**_

"_**But, you did. I was enjoying myself."**_

"_**You…You were?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**She smiled as she linked arms with him, and rubbed her head against the arm she was clinging to. **_

"_**Although I am not particularly fond of heights, I am not afraid. And I knew that nothing horrid would happen while with you… I adore it out here… It's beautiful."**_

_**Delbert grinned as he heard her soft purring. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.**_

"_**Not as beautiful as you."**_

_**Amelia smiled and closed her eyes, and eventually started falling asleep. Delbert noticed this and scooped her up into his arms. He held her against him securely as he made his way across the bridge. At the other end, there was another couple. They were around Amelia and Delbert's ages, but they looked jealous as Delbert walked past, holding Amelia in his arms.**_

"_**Excuse me."**_

_**Delbert spun around, jostling Amelia a bit. The person that had called out was a lizard-like man, as was his female companion. **_

"_**Um…Yes?"**_

_**The man took a few steps towards Delbert and pointed at the sleeping Amelia.**_

"_**Is she…Is she alright?"**_

"_**Oh, yes. She's fine. Just a bit tired I suppose."**_

_**The man nodded, and was soon joined by the female.**_

"_**Is she your…Wife?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.**_

"_**Well, not exactly. More like…Significant other."**_

_**The male still looked as if he didn't believe.**_

"_**She seems very attractive."**_

"_**I must agree with my husband. You two are an unlikely couple."**_

"_**She is a bit out of your league…No offense."**_

_**Delbert chuckled softly at the disbelieving tone in both of their voices, and the forced smiles. The female held her husband's hand tightly, as they both looked at Amelia as if she were an art exhibit. Delbert's expression of amusement melted into one of love as he looked at her.**_

"_**She's beautiful, yes." He barely managed to whisper.**_

_**Amelia's eyes fluttered a bit, then she let out a soft mewl and a yawn. **_

"_**Mm…Delbert…Could we please go home now…?" she mumbled as she buried her face further into the warmth of his coat. Delbert smiled and looked to the couple in front of him.**_

"_**I um…I suppose we must be off. It was nice speaking with you. Adieu." **_

_**Delbert then made his way around the couple, and to his carriage. The couple watched him and shook their heads in disbelief before turning on their heels and walking off towards the bridge.**_

Delbert smirked. That couple had sure been interested in their relationship… Oh well. By the time he had finished reveling in their earlier activities, he had already helped her slide into her pajamas, tucked her in bed and was now sitting on the bed near her, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face as she drifted back to sleep. She was still exhausted, her chest rising and falling gently as she took calm, even breaths. Delbert smiled as he stood up, certain that she was alright. He hesitated, then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Amelia…I love you…" He whispered, knowing that she probably didn't hear him. He straightened up, turned and headed for the door. He had his hand on the knob and was about to step out, when he heard a voice.

"Delbert?"

He stopped, suddenly afraid that he had woken her. He turned around quickly, and smiled as he saw that she was only slightly awake, with one eye open.

"Yes? I didn't mean to wake you."

"No…No…I just…I love you too." Amelia said, a sleepy smile finding its way onto her face. Delbert smiled softly and flicked the light switch into the off position.

"I know."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at his slightly cocky reply, but yawned and rolled onto her other side, willing to let sleep overtake her. Delbert closed her door, and walked slowly to his room. Once there, he didn't even bother to change. He just plopped down onto his bed, a smile on his face as he let the memories of the evening follow him as he drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Medical Overdose Part UNO

Amelia woke up, feeling happy and refreshed. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, letting out a content sigh. She had had sweet dreams that night, about a certain Canid astrophysicist, who was still asleep only a few rooms away. Her semi-sensitive ears could hear his soft snores, and she smiled. She got up and straightened out her pajamas, then made her way down the hall to Delbert's room. She didn't know why she was headed there, she just felt like she needed to go. Once she reached the door, she blushed realizing that the door was still open. She looked into the room and smiled. Delbert was fast asleep, with his hand hanging off of the bed and all his date-night clothes on. He was drooling a bit, and his ears were twitching. Amelia quietly made her way over to the bed. She sat on the bed, gently flicking his ear. He let out a soft growl in response.

"No…10 more minutes Amelia…"

Amelia froze for a moment, confused as to why he said her name and not the usual '5 more minutes Mommy…'. She smiled quietly, deciding to ignore it. She hesitated, and then gently scratched him behind his ear.

"Grr…" he growled, his leg twitching ever so slightly.

Amelia took his growl as a sign to stop, and retracted her hand. She stood up and took a step back, as Delbert opened his eyes.

"A-Amelia?"

"Good morning, Delbert."

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Good morning…Have you been up long?"

"I just got up, actually. I came to make sure you were alright."

Delbert smiled and stood up, only a foot away from Amelia.

"You care so much…"He kissed her cheek softly, smiling at how she let out a soft giggle. It was quiet, and very feminine, which was so unlike her that only a select few have ever heard it. And by a select few, I mean….Delbert. Not even Arrow had heard Amelia giggle. Delbert knew this, and it made him ecstatic to know that he was so special.

"There's a first time for everything, dear."

Delbert chuckled at the way Amelia assessed the situation. He kissed her forehead and touched her shoulder. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to help Ms. Hawkins…" she whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Alright, let her know that I will be down shortly."

_**Downstairs…**_

"Well, you're looking happy this morning, Amelia." Sarah said as she slid a semi-hot frying pan into soapy water.

"Good morning to you also, Ms. Hawkins."

Sarah smiled and turned to face Amelia.

"Is Delbert awake?"

"Yes. He said he'll be down shortly."

Sarah nodded quietly, as she cracked some eggs and stirred them in a bowl.

"So…I'm guessing that you and Delbert had a nice evening out?"

Amelia was a bit put off, but considering that Sarah was very trustworthy, she shrugged it off.

"Actually, yes. It was wonderful."

"Glad to hear that."

Amelia smiled as she leaned against the counter. Sarah continued cooking, knowing that Amelia was watching her.

"He loves you very much…You know that right?" She said, still cooking.

"…He's told me so on many occasions, yes."

"He would do anything for you."

"I believe he would." Amelia said, grabbing a glass and filling it up with purp juice.

"He never stops talking about you."Sarah said as she added some ham to the eggs.

"I know." Amelia responded, downing half the glass.

"He wants to marry you one day."

Amelia almost coughed, but slowly brought the cup from her lips.

"That…I was not aware of."

Sarah laughed as she poured the eggs into a pan.

"I assumed that you knew! He's been talking about it for a week. Mainly to Jim, Morph and I… Not to BEN because he has a very big mouth. It makes sense that he wouldn't talk to you about it… It would ruin the surprise."

"Well…Now I know."

Amelia chuckled as the realization hit Sarah.

"Oh…Please don't tell Delbert I told you…It would destroy him."

Sarah shot Amelia a pleading look, which Amelia acknowledged.

"I will try not to tell Delbert."

"Tell me what?"

Both women spun around, Sarah laughing and Amelia holding in her laughter as Delbert walked in with a crudely drawn picture of a couple of stick people, kissing on his forehead.

"D-Delbert? Darling…I believe you have some…Primitive markings on your…F-Face…" Amelia managed to say, holding in her giggles as well as she could.

Delbert blinked, and covered his forehead.

"I….Um…I'll be right back…" he mumbled, before dashing out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Amelia and Sarah both laughed, not willing to hold it in any longer.

About 15 minutes later, Delbert came back downstairs. His forehead was red, which meant that he had been scrubbing for quite a while. He made his way back to the kitchen, to find that Sarah was gone, but Amelia was sitting on the counter. She was staring into a glass of purp juice, looking a bit dazed.

"Amelia?"

Amelia looked up, blinked once, and slowly looked back into the cup.

"It's mocking me."

Delbert, a bit confused, walked towards her a bit.

"What…What's mocking you?"

"The juice…"

"The…Juice?"


	21. Chapter 21: Medical Overdose Part Dos

Delbert stared at Amelia. She was staring into her cup of purp juice, as she sat on the kitchen counter, looking very much like a 5-year-old. Her pupils were huge, and her ears were twitching furiously.

"A-Amelia? Are you feeling ok?"

Amelia's attention stayed on the cup.

"It's still mocking me…Stop that!"

Delbert jumped when she yelled at the cup. She let out a hiss and put the cup on the counter, and crossed her arms and legs. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. Delbert blinked. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"Amelia…Will you please get down?"

Amelia let out a whimper and stared at him.

"I don't want to!"

Delbert sighed, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'll give you more juice…And this time it won't mock you…" he said in a sing-songy voice.

Amelia thought a moment, then put her arms out. Delbert chuckled at how childish she had become. She had changed so suddenly, but it was adorable. He smiled as she allowed him to scoop her into his arms. She let out a giggle and her ears perked up,

"You smell wonderful, Delbert." She said, flicking his nose. Delbert smiled and carried her into the livingroom. There he put her down on the couch, across from where Sarah sat.

"Delbert? Something going on?"

Delbert nodded and struggled to make Amelia sit still while he examined her pupils.

"She's acting very childish, but I don't know why. I think it may be something she ate…"

"That light is too bright in my eyes!" Amelia whined, squirming. Delbert let out an irritated sigh and held her arm tightly.

"Her pupils are huge…" Sarah mused. She walked over and sat on the other side of Amelia. Amelia smiled and stuck her hand out. Sarah, who was thoroughly confused, raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Do you need something?"

"Cookie."

Delbert laughed as Amelia pointed at the kitchen with one hand and held her other out.

"Sarah, please go get her a cookie…It'll keep her calm while I figure out what's wrong."

Sarah sighed, got up and walked to the kitchen. After making sure that Amelia had her cookie and was calm enough, Delbert got up and went to her room. He looked in her bathroom and found all the medications the doctor had given her. He scanned the chemicals, and his eyes widened. He ran down the stairs and into the livingroom. He plopped on the couch, and laughed when he realized that Amelia was poking Sarah on the other couch. Sarah was trying hard to ignore her, but Amelia was persistent.

"Poka…Poka…Poka…Poke….Pokey…Poker…Pokada…Pokery…"

Delbert sensed that Amelia was annoying Sarah, and gave her another cookie, and a ball of yarn.

"Here, Amelia. I'm going to talk to Sarah for a moment."

Amelia blinked, then put a crumb in Delbert's pocket.

"Save it for later." She whispered, then giggled. Delbert rolled his eyes and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her away.

"Ok, Delbert. What is it? Why is she like this?"

"The pain medication. All of the chemicals combined…Formed catnip."

Sarah blinked and stared at him.

"Catnip? The doctor gave her catnip? Why haven't any of the signs shown up earlier?"

"I don't know! I'm guessing that the signs didn't show up because she wasn't uh…Doing anything?"

"Well, I suppose it would take a while for the catnip to take effect…"

"It's very strong. I don't know how long she'll be that way."

Sarah stood silent for a moment, then smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not all that upset?"

Delbert blushed hard and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…I uh…I…I mean, you have to admit it is pretty darn adorable…"

Sarah laughed as Delbert looked at Amelia, who was upside down on the couch, practically covered in yarn. She noticed Delbert and Sarah, grinned and waved.

"Hello!"

Delbert smiled and waved back, blushing at how Amelia giggled.

"You should go untangle her…" Sarah said, turning and walking away. Delbert chuckled and walked over to Amelia and proceeded to untangle her. She squirmed and giggled, obviously trying to make it harder for Delbert.

"Amelia, please…"he sighed, then settled for a semi-easy route. He picked her up, still tangled and squirming, and gave her another cookie with warm milk. She was fast asleep in only a matter of minutes.

"Hey Doc!"

Delbert spun around and shushed Jim.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!"

Jim gave Delbert an apologetic look, then walked over with BEN and Morph to see what Delbert was doing.

"Hey, Doc. Mom told me what happened with the catnip. Is it true? Does she really act like a little kid?"

Delbert nodded as he resituated her on the couch, so that she was sitting up, but falling over.

"Now, I need to get her out of all this yarn…"

"How'd she even get stuck like this?" Jim asked, sitting on the floor.

"She was playing in the yarn while I was talking to Sarah." Delbert replied, gently untangling her.

"Huh. I never thought of the Captain as someone who could be affected like that." Jim said. "Do you want me to help?"

"I suppose so…She'll probably be asleep for a while…So I guess it would be ok."

Jim nodded and proceeded to help untangle Amelia's legs. Delbert sat on the couch, allowing Amelia to lean into his chest, while he worked on untangling her arms and torso. It was going well, and she was almost completely free of yarn, until Amelia started waking up. The catnip hadn't worn off at all.

"Eep!"

Delbert jumped when he heard her yelp. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and her ears twitching. When she realized that it was Delbert, she smiled.

"Hi…"

Delbert smiled, and signaled to Jim to scoot away a bit.

"Uh…Hey Captain."

Amelia looked at Jim, who was standing a few feet away.

"Hi." She said, a blank look on her face. Jim watched as Amelia snuggled against Delbert, obviously not hiding how she felt safer with him. BEN popped up grinning.

"Hiya Cap!"

"You're scary!" Amelia whimpered, burying her face in Delbert's arm.

"We'll…We'll see ya later Doc."

Delbert watched as Jim tiptoed out.

"C'mon BEN!"

BEN hopped up and ran out. Morph stayed behind, floating in front of Amelia. He cooed once, and Amelia peeked up. She smiled and scratched his head. Morph smiled and rubbed against her face, before floating off after Jim and BEN. Delbert smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond.

"Amelia?"

He looked down, and blinked, confused as to what she was doing. She was staring at him, her pupils fluctuating between tiny slits, and giant anime-like. She let out a groan, and scooted away from Delbert, hissing quietly. She curled up at the other end of the couch, licking the back of her hand.

"I suppose I should confine you to your room for the time being…" Delbert said, slowly scooting over to her and touching her arm. She flinched.

"Amelia…Please. I want to keep you safe."

She said nothing, then relaxed slowly. Delbert smiled and let her climb onto his back. She clung to him, and let him give her a piggyback ride up to her bedroom. Once there, he gave her a box of cookies and a bunch of books.

"If you need anything Amelia…Just uh…Just yell."

She sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at him with her giant eyes.

"Okay."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes."

"Alright… I'll um…I'll be downstairs."

Amelia kept staring at him. Delbert blinked, trying not to fall headfirst into her eyes, then turned and stepped out. He locked the door, after a moment's hesitation. He didn't want to lock her in there, but the last thing he needed was a grown woman skipping around the house and knocking things off of the shelves, giggling as bookshelves fell and saying 'oopsie!' whenever something broke. He loved her like crazy, but her acting like a two-year-old wasn't something he could handle.

"I can hear you out there…" Amelia said in a sing-songy voice.

Delbert jumped, then dashed back downstairs. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to hear her voice. It made him feel terrible that even if he tried to be affectionate with her, all she would do is giggle and run around, begging him to chase her.

"Ugh…" Delbert sighed, plopping down on the couch. He could hear Amelia laughing and giggling, and it made him both happy, and irritated. Deep inside, he wished it was someone else's giggles he was hearing. Someone like…

A daughter.

_**A/N: EEP! Lol Not much to say… Review please! Yay! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	22. Chapter 22: Fixing Amelia

Delbert, Sarah, Jim, BEN, and Morph sat on the porch outside, while Amelia ran around inside. She had been inside for a few days now. Delbert had established a sort of schedule for her, that consisted of her pretty much running around like crazy for a few hours, having her nap for however long they could manage to keep her from waking up, and then letting her draw elaborate pictures of whatever, until she fell asleep on the floor. Most of the pictures were of the night sky, and a few were of the other inhabitants of the house, depicting how she felt about them. Sarah's pictures were always of her cooking, or hugging someone who was sad. Jim's pictures were always a little apprehensive-looking, with him just smiling and waving most of the time. BEN's pictures were always dark and creepy, and she would usually crumble them up and throw them, as if they had dark powers. Morph's always showed him floating around, and sprinkling happiness on people. Delbert's pictures were always extra special. His always showed him cuddling Amelia, with hearts around both of them. These pictures were the ones she showed everyone, a shy smile on her face. Delbert sighed. He knew that Amelia was still the same. She never drew herself as a child, and her pictures looked as if a professional artist drew them. As he thought about this he felt a gentle breeze brush past his ears. He sat on the bench next to Sarah, his head in his hands. Jim was standing, leaning against the railing. Morph rested on his shoulder, and BEN sat on the floor of the porch, rambling nonsense about stuff no one really cared about. All of them were out there to:

A: Get away from the clingy Amelia

And

B: Figure out what to do next

"We should just take her to the hospital, Doc." Jim said, shrugging.

"Jim is right. It's been over a week. Soon, her crew and first mate going to start calling about her." Sarah said, rubbing Delbert's back quietly.

"I don't want to…She'll panic."

"How do you know that Doc? She might just be happy and give you a big ol' hug and kisses!"

Delbert looked at BEN through his fingers, shocked.

"Um…I doubt that BEN."

BEN shrugged and got up, walking around the porch. Delbert sighed and covered his face again.

"We have to do it. Catnip's effects don't last this long."

Delbert groaned at Sarah's conclusion.

"Fine…But you're coming with."

Sarah blinked and stared at Delbert as he pointed a finger at her.

"Why me?"

"Because she apparently likes you, Mom." Jim laughed. BEN nodded vigorously.

"She doesn't trust Jimmy, she's scared of me, she likes Morphy, she adores you Doc, and she likes you Ms. Hawkins!"

Sarah chuckled and put her hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright…I'll go."

"Good."

Delbert leaned back against the bench, and sighed. Suddenly, the front door opened. Very slowly.

"Delby?"

Everyone's heads swiveled to the door. Delbert stood up and sighed, as he walked over to it.

"Amelia, what are you doing out here?"

Amelia gave him a blank stare, smiling as he put his hands on her bare upper arms. She was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and tan capris. She would've been wearing her adult footie pajamas, if Delbert hadn't of asked Sarah to help her change. She put up quite a fight, too. She had begged for the footie pajamas with top-hat wearing kittens on them, on the one shopping trip he had taken her on (disaster), and wasn't prepared to take them off. Since Delbert had made it clear that she wasn't going to leave the house until she was 'normal', she had been running around the house in these pajamas for most of the time she was 'sick'.

"Delby…I got hungry…" Amelia said, her eyes big, round and innocent. Delbert sighed and rubbed her upper arms gently, hoping his friends couldn't tell how embarrassed he was just by looking at his back.

"Amelia…Remember what I said?"

"Nope." She giggled.

Delbert sighed as his cheeks flushed, realizing that Sarah and Jim were watching. He lowered his voice and kept eye contact with Amelia.

"Stay inside…Until Delby comes to get you…Ok?"

Amelia smiled and nodded, before kissing Delbert on the tip of his nose.

"Alright."

Delbert saw a flash of her normal behavior, before it disappeared and she was off running back into the house. Still, his goofy grin didn't go away until he was snapped back to reality, by the sound of the door closing. He blushed and walked back over to the bench and sat down. Everyone was staring at him, with knowing smirks on their faces.

"What?" he asked.

Sarah chuckled and stood up.

"Nothing, Delbert. Forget about it. C'mon Jim, I thought you said you needed my help with your Academy papers."

Jim nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"And BEN, you can help by cleaning up the livingroom. I just know Amelia had ransacked it…"

BEN let out a semi-excited cheer and followed Sarah and Jim inside. Morph stayed outside, morphing into a bee and buzzing around on a flower. Delbert smiled contently, putting his hands behind his head. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a week or so. He only felt relaxed now because he knew, that Amelia was going to be fine. She had proven it to him. That flash before…that flash of his Amelia…It was all the conformation he needed. He closed his eyes, allowing the smell of fresh flowers and the feel of the warm breeze overwhelm his senses. He heard the front door open, and was a bit surprised to see Amelia there. Her pupils weren't quite so large, but they were still big.

"Amelia, what do you need?"

"I'm rather hungry at the moment, and you have failed to see to it that I am well fed. I believe I will have to deduct points on my evaluation of your parenting skills."

Delbert blinked. Had Amelia just used big words? He slowly brought his hands from behind his head, his heart swelling with hope. There she was. His Amelia. Standing there with her hands behind her back and her uniform straightened out, complete with blue tricorn hat. She was back.

"Excuse me?" he said, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"I'm hungry. You make me sammich?" Amelia said, as her uniform and stature vanished. Obviously, she wasn't normal yet. She was still there though. That much was real. Except now she was still in her t-shirt and capris, a curious child-like look on her face. She tilted her head to the side a bit, as her pupils grew way beyond normal size. Delbert felt the world crumble around him.

"Um…Yeah. I uh… Go tell Sarah. I'll be back, in a moment." He said, his heart dropping. Amelia blinked, then shrugged so much that her shoulders touched her pale cheeks, and went back in, yelling "SARAH!" at the top of her lungs. Delbert sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, and made his way off of the porch and down the road. He just needed a walk to clear his head.

_**You Will Continue To Read…So Says The 'Mighty Hand Meat'…XD**_

"But I saw it Sarah…I did. I heard it too… She was back. She came back to me." Delbert said, his voice dripping with disappointment and pain.

"Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you." Sarah replied.

Once again, it was all the inhabitants of the house, sitting in the livingroom. It was near midnight, and everyone was exhausted. They had each had their fair share of 'Amelia Drama', which consisted of running a lot. Whether it was after her or away from her, it always wore everyone out. Plus, it had taken almost an hour to get Amelia changed and ready for bed. Sarah had never been so irritated in her life. It took another half an hour to get Amelia to stop talking and allow Delbert to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. Now, Sarah and Jim sat on one couch, while Delbert and Amelia were on another. Jim was barely staying awake, and BEN had powered down hours ago. Now he was just a hunk of metal sprawled out on the floor. Amelia was laid out on her side facing away from Delbert, with her head in Delbert's lap. She was fast asleep, her lips curved up into a sleepy smile. Delbert was gently stroking her head, listening to her soft purrs. Sarah watched them, as she continued.

"You want her back so badly, and your mind wants everything to be right so much, that you pretty much made a mirage." Sarah finished, feeling her heart crack a little at the way Delbert's shoulders slumped. He was silent for a while, the only sounds being Amelia's purring, everyone's breathing, and the crickets outside in the night. Delbert tore his gaze from Amelia for a moment, allowing his eyes to wander to the window. He saw the stars, glittering in the distance, and immediately knew what to do.

"Tomorrow."

Sarah blinked, shaking herself a bit to keep from falling asleep the way her son had.

"Huh?"

"We're taking her to the hospital, first thing tomorrow morning. As soon as they open. I cannot live like this." He said, looking back down at Amelia, noticing that she had flipped onto her other side and was now burying her face in his shirt, her purrs growing louder.

"Are you…Are you sure?"

Delbert nodded, brushing a few stray locks of hair from Amelia's face.

"I'm positive."

Sarah smiled a bit, glad that Delbert finally was ready to have Amelia seen by a professional.

"Alright. Do you need help getting her upstairs?"

Delbert shook his head, not taking his eyes off of his sleeping angel.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

Sarah nodded, and watched silently as he gathered Amelia into his arms and carried her up to her room. She yawned a bit, and tapped Jim.

"Jim…Wake up and go on to bed. Take BEN with you."

Jim groaned and grabbed BEN's limp body.

"Where's Doc?" He asked.

"He took Amelia to bed. I'm going with him in the morning to the hospital, to see if her condition can be fixed."

Jim nodded lazily, and threw BEN over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and slid Morph into his pocket.

"Night Mom…" he called, his voice rough.

Sarah smiled as she watched her son go up to bed. She turned off all the lights, checked the doors, and went up to her own room. Right before she went in, she stopped and went to make sure Amelia was still asleep. She smiled at what she saw. Delbert was kneeling next to the bed, whispering something to Amelia as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Sarah realized that he was singing to her. She held in a fit of giggles. Delbert singing a lullaby to a grown woman was not something she expected to ever see. But then again, she never expected to see Delbert with a woman in general. I mean, he was a nice enough man, but his kind nature didn't cover up the fact that he was, indeed, a dork by definition.

"Goodnight, Amelia." Sarah heard him whisper as he stood up and placed a small kiss on Amelia's forehead.

"Nighty night…" Amelia mumbled, as she drifted to sleep.

Once Delbert had closed the door, he turned, headed towards his bedroom.

"That was sweet."

Delbert jumped a bit and spun around, a bit displeased to see that Sarah wasn't in bed already.

"It was just…Nice."

Sarah chuckled softly as she held back a yawn.

"Of course it was. I never said it wasn't. Goodnight."

"Night."

Delbert smiled as she walked off, then turned and went to his own room. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, changed into his pajamas, and found himself laying in bed, wide awake as he listened to the crickets outside. It was only when he turned his attention away from outside that he found himself falling asleep to the gentle sound of Amelia's purring next door.

_**A/N: AW! Lol I lush fluff! :D I didn't wanna fix Amelia yet, and I wanted Delbert to almost go crazy cuz he misses her lol. I mean, shes there but…She's not. O.o I don't make sense….lol REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE! REALLY! REALLY FAST! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	23. Chapter 23: A Little Thunderstorm Love

Delbert was awaken by tapping and someone whispering his name. He groaned and covered his head with the blanket, not ready to get up just yet. He knew that he had said that he would take Amelia to the hospital in the morning, but he knew it wasn't morning yet. It was only 3.

"Go back to bed…"he groaned, turning onto his other side.

"I can't. It's raining."

Delbert only knew one person that couldn't sleep during a thunderstorm…

"Amelia?"

Delbert rolled over and peered at Amelia in the darkness. She was standing there, in her pajamas, staring at him. Her eyes were bright, and she could obviously tell what his expression was.

"I can't go to sleep."

"Amelia, you've been asleep for 3 hours…You'll be fine."

"No."

Delbert sighed and rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"What do you honestly want me to do?" he asked, a little grumpier than he intended to.

Amelia stared at the floor, shuffling her feet a bit.

"I wanna sleep in here…With you."

Delbert blinked, wondering if he had heard her right.

"You…W-What?"

Amelia went silent, staring at her footie-clad feet. Delbert sighed and scooted over to the other side of his bed.

"Alright. But stay on…That side."

Amelia smiled and nodded, as she climbed into the bed, she curled up, yawned and fell asleep instantly, her back facing Delbert. Delbert chuckled, then turned facing away from her, and fell asleep.

_**NANANANANANANANAAAA**_

"Nnh…"

Delbert groaned, waking up with the sun shining directly in his eyes. Apparently, Sarah had come in and, once again, opened the blinds. He tried to sit up, but felt a weight on his chest.

"No…Not now… Still sleepy…"

Delbert's eyes shot open, and he froze.

"Holy crap… I knew this was a bad idea…" he whispered.

Clinging to him and resting her head on his chest, was Amelia. She was still asleep, thankfully. Delbert gulped and slid out of the bed. He let out a relieved sigh, seeing that his movements hadn't woken Amelia. She just groaned and rolled onto her other side, clinging to Delbert's pillow. Delbert watched her for a moment, smiling at how she let her hair sprawl out behind her. He shook his head to clear it, then headed for the door quietly. Sarah was walking past, and Delbert ran into her when he stepped out.

"Whoa! Sorry, Sarah!"

He helped her to her feet and she chuckled.

"It's fine. Have you seen Amelia? I got up to make sure she was ok after the storm last night, but she wasn't in her bedroom. I hope she didn't freak out and run off…"

Delbert rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"She uh…She couldn't sleep last night…She's not afraid of thunderstorms, she just can't sleep. It puts her on edge."

"Where is she then?"

"She…She came to my room and um…"

Sarah blinked and chuckled.

"She slept in your bed right?"

"Yes." Delbert sighed.

Sarah smirked as Delbert opened the door slightly and revealed the sleeping Amelia. Sarah smiled.

"She looks comfortable."

Delbert looked and smiled.

"Yeah…I guess she does."

Sarah watched his face, and smiled at the way he watched Amelia with a loving smile.

"Jim used to do that a lot…" she mused. "It made him feel safe."

Delbert nodded, only half listening to what Sarah was saying. He closed the door and shrugged.

"We'll take her in when she wakes up." He said, walking with Sarah down to the kitchen. Sarah grinned. She knew how much Delbert loved Amelia, even though she was not in her right mind right now. She could almost imagine how absolutely excited Delbert would be when Amelia was back to her normal self.

"So…Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Delbert asked, making a sandwich and cutting the crust off.

"Ask her to marry you, silly."

"What?" Delbert said, dropping the knife on the floor. "I uh…"

Sarah laughed.

"I don't mean right now, Delbert."

Delbert picked up the knife and put it in the sink. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly.

"Well…One day… I mean, I love her. A lot. But, I don't want her to…To say no. I'm afraid that she'll realize that she can do so much better, and….Leave."

Sarah watched his face, seeing depression. He looked up at her.

"I don't want to be known as 'the man she foolishly went for', Sarah. I love her. And as soon as she's 'fixed', I'm going to start showing her. I have to." Delbert finished, running his fingers through his hair a bit.

"Delbert, believe me. She won't say no. She loves you just as much as you love her. Alright? You don't need to convince her. But, I do believe she'll appreciate some extra 'Delby loving' after all this." Sarah chuckled, as she left the kitchen.

Delbert blinked, and thought about what Sarah had just said. Maybe she was right. Amelia would most likely enjoy doing something special with him, rather than being put on bed rest.

About an hour later, Amelia came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She still wore her pajamas, but she had Delbert's dark blue housecoat draped over her shoulders. She waved to Jim, who walked past the staircase on his way outside.

"Good morning." Jim said, waving.

"Hi." She replied, waving lightly.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran into BEN.

"Hiya, Captain!"

Amelia winced and managed a slight smile.

"Hello…" she said, walking past him quickly. Sarah saw her from around the corner and walked after her.

"Good morning, Amelia. Are you looking for Delbert?"

Amelia nodded, a bright smile on her face.

"Yep."

"Well…He's busy right now. But, he wanted me to help you get dressed. We're taking you to see a special doctor today. He's going to help us."

"Doctor? I…I don't like doctors."

Sarah chuckled.

'_**Yes you do, you're obsessed with one.' **_She thought, smirking.

"Don't worry, Amelia. Delbert and I will be right there the whole time."

Amelia smiled and thought a minute. Delbert and Sarah sitting right there with her, with Delbert possibly holding her hand while the creepy doctor man poked her with doctor stuff… Besides, she trusted both Delbert and Sarah. They would never take her somewhere that would be dangerous.

"…Ok."

And with that, Sarah walked with her back up to her bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Delby's bed is squishy."

Sarah laughed as she listened to Amelia talk. It was odd how open Amelia was, considering that in an hour or so, she would be back to her normal, tight-lipped self.

_**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! Any ideas on what you think should/will happen at the hospital? Put it in your review! AUTHORS LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS! :D Review please! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	24. Chapter 24: Worst Patient EVAAAAHHHH

On the ride to the hospital, Amelia was very fidgety. She squirmed in her seat, and twiddled her thumbs. She was biting her lip and she would let out the occasional whimper. Delbert noticed all this as he held the reins. Amelia was in the middle, while he sat on her right side, Sarah on the left.

"Amelia." He said quietly, as he took her hand. She looked at him, her eyes full of worry. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you."

She smiled lightly, and slowly intertwined their fingers. Delbert blushed and felt his heart jump. That was something his Amelia would do. His regular, calm, Amelia. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, smiling at the way she blushed and looked away. Yep, definitely his Amelia. She was starting to come back.

Once they reached the hospital, it was as if someone had set off a bomb. Immediately, Amelia knew where she was. She refused to get out of the carriage, screaming at Delbert with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!"

The only way she would go in, was when Delbert gave her a piggyback ride. They sat in the waiting room, where she fidgeted and squirmed, and held Delbert's hand so tightly that he lost all feeling in it.

"Amelia, I can't feel my hand…"

"S-S-Sorry."

And she jumped when Delbert let her know it was time to go see the doctor, and had to be dragged to the room. She hissed at the nurses that stared at her as she was dragged, and clawed at the floor. She was yowling and hissing and screaming…It was not pretty. By the time they had actually managed to get her to sit still on the examination table, she was so angry and scared that she hissed at Delbert and Sarah whenever they tried to calm her. Delbert was usually a patient man, but today, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Amelia, honestly this is ridiculous." Delbert groaned, kneeling near her, as she curled up in the corner. She hissed at him and clawed, leaving long gashes in his sleeve. Delbert let out a frustrated growl, then took a deep breath once he realized that Amelia was just scared. Sarah watched as she stood off to the side.

"Amelia… Do you trust me?" Delbert whispered, gently taking Amelia's hand and rubbing small circles on the back with his thumb. She watched his hand, then looked into his eyes.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Do you believe that I would never hurt you?"

A nod.

"Good… So you know that I will never let anything bad happen to you. Ever. I love you very much, and I just want the doctor to make sure you'll be alright. So, please…Just cooperate."

Delbert's voice stayed low and calm, which relaxed Amelia. She stared into his eyes for a moment, neither of them noticing when the doctor slid in.

"Ok." Amelia whispered, allowing Delbert to help her up. She got up on the table without any fuss, the only time she even, made a sound was when Delbert went to sit in the chair next to Sarah.

"No." She pleaded, her frightened gaze going from Delbert, to the doctor, back to Delbert. "Please."

Delbert smiled softly, and stood next to the examination table, his hand on the small of Amelia's back. The doctor finished washing his hands and smiled, turning to face Amelia, Delbert, and Sarah.

"Alright…Ms. Smollet…What seems to be the problem?"

Delbert explained the whole situation, with help from Sarah.

"Catnip, eh? Well…Since it's been lasting so long, we'll need to test her blood toxicity level. It may have made its way into her bloodstream.

A few moments later, a nurse came in with a needle. Amelia yelped, and clung to Delbert. She immediately started tearing up, as she dug her claws into his jacket.

"You didn't say anything about needles!" she whimpered, as the doctor disinfected the needle further.

"It's a small needle, Amelia. You won't even feel it." Delbert said, trying to stay as calm as he could, while trying to pry Amelia off of him.

She whimpered, and looked to Sarah for help, but let go when Sarah shot her an irritated and angry look. She sat completely still her hands shaking, as the doctor took her blood. She let her big, hot tears blur her vision, and then roll down her cheeks, matting the fur there. She cried because of the pain of the needle, and because she had let down two important people in her life. She felt her heart drop when Sarah had shot her that look, and knowing that Delbert was not pleased with her actions made her wish she were invisible. The doctor was surprised at how still she was. It was as if she didn't feel anything. Amelia's gaze stayed focused on the floor as the doctor said something about testing her blood, before leaving.

"I'm sorry…"

Delbert found himself saying as he tried to hold her hand, to make her stop crying…But the instant that Amelia realized that their skin had touched, she recoiled and held her hand to her chest, as if she had been burned. Delbert let out a heavy sigh, and sat next to Sarah. Amelia's tears kept coming, heavier and sadder. She let a sob escape her lips, and turned so that neither Sarah nor Delbert could see her face. All they could see was her back. Delbert watched her intently, and the instant he saw her shoulders shake, he stood. He walked over to stand in front of her, his heart breaking in two when he realized that she was sobbing silently. He hesitated, then gently took her hands in his. Her hands were shaking, and were very warm from being balled into fists.

"I'm very sorry, Amelia. So…So very sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I know the needle hurt, but it needed to be done."

"That…That's not why I'm c-crying…" she whispered, slipping her hands from his. Delbert stayed persistant. He used his knuckle to lift her chin. He felt the world crumble around him as he looked into her tear-filled eyes, which were bigger than ever.

"Then, why are you crying?" he managed to say.

Amelia tried to fight a new wave of tears and sobs as she spoke.

"S-Sarah is mad at me…And you don't like me anymore…I made you guys angry…"

Delbert watched her, as she avoided looking at him directly. He turned her head, staring at the floor, afraid of what Delbert might do to her. She whimpered as he gently made her look at him. But, instead of reprimanding her, he kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and only lasted about a second. He smiled at her semi-shocked expression.

"I could never, ever be truly angry at you." He whispered, keeping his gaze locked with Amelia's. She smiled softly, and that's when Delbert noticed it. Her pupils were shrinking. Amelia looked to Sarah, who had walked over and had now enveloped Amelia in a big hug. When they let go, Amelia smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, not to be rude Ms. Hawkins, but…Why were we hugging? I recall nothing of the last week or so…"

Delbert blinked. Did she…She sounded…Like an adult. Could she possibly be…?

"Alright, I got the results back…She has no catnip in her blood stream and it should wear off either today or tomorrow."

Amelia turned her attention to the doctor, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you? I don't recall being brought to a medical facility."

Delbert grinned. She was back!

"Amelia!" he grinned, pulling her into the tightest hug. He lifted her off of the examination table and held her close, loosening his grip a little. Sarah smiled and made it a group hug, squishing a very confused Amelia.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she yelled, her irritation peaking. The hug broke apart, but Delbert and Sarah's smiles stayed big and bright. The doctor slipped out, giving them some privacy. Amelia though, was very unhappy.

"Someone, please tell me what has happened?"

Delbert kissed her forehead and helped her sit back on the examination table.

"You may want to sit down for this, darling." He said, happy that he could finally call her that without being glomped.

"Alright. Do you remember the medication the doctor gave you Amelia?" Sarah asked, watching Amelia's face.

"Yes. There were a lot of them. I do not remember most of their names." Amelia replied, curious as to where this was going.

"Well…I discovered that all of them combined, created _nepeta cataria_."

Amelia blinked as her sharp mind went to work.

"…Catnip? My doctor prescribed catnip for me?"

Delbert nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as Sarah let him continue.

"Yes. And it made you behave in a um..Very interesting way."

Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"How interesting, exactly Delbert?"

"Very, _very,_ interesting." Sarah said, fighting the urge to smirk as Delbert proceeded to tell Amelia what exactly she missed.

_**A/N: OMG angst! I think… Anyway, I was a little wierded out by how this chappie went. It was supposed to be funny all the way…But it got sad and dark…I got into such a funk… Maybe because I was watching the episode of Bones (The Parts Of The Sum Of The Whole) where Brennan tells Booth that she doesn't want to try being with him. It was so sad…I cried! O.o so…Review please! How will Amelia react? C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	25. Chapter 25: Yay! lol

The ride back to the Doppler mansion was awkward, to say the least. Amelia didn't speak to anyone very much for a week, and only allowed Delbert to come into her room. So pretty much, for a whole week, Delbert was in and out of Amelia's room. He would usually be there for a minute or so, but there were a few days when he was there for an entire afternoon. They would usually just talk, or read, or throw playful insults which ended in laughing until their sides hurt. Now, after that week, Jim was walking around the house with his mom.

"Hey Mom? How's the Captain?" Jim asked.

Sarah shrugged.

"She's fine. She's back to normal. Delbert, however…Not so much."

"I'm guessin' she didn't take the news so well? I bet she freaked a bit when she found out how weird she was huh?"

Sarah nodded, walking to the far side of the livingroom, with Jim hot on her heels.

"Yes. I mean, she was as calm as she knows how to be, when faced with…Strange things."

Jim chuckled and sat on the chair near the window that Sarah was dusting. After a few minutes of talking, and walking around the house dusting with his mom, Jim looked up to find Amelia walking down the stairs with an envelope in her hand.

"Ms. Hawkins? I found this envelope on my dresser. Do you know what it may be for?"

Sarah walked towards her, wiping her hands on her pants.

"No, Amelia… Hey are you feeling any better? Anti-social fever gone?"

Amelia gave her an odd look.

"I'm fine, Sarah. Anyway, about this bloody envelope…It says it's from 'someone special'. Could it…Could it be from Delbert?"

"Could what be from me?" Delbert asked, coming up behind Amelia and wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed. He was not even holding her that tightly, and she already felt dizzy.

"Just this envelope, dear."

Delbert looked at the envelope and rolled his eyes. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he spoke.

"It's from that Ports chap. He gave it to you the day of your return."

Amelia blinked, her blush deepening as she felt Delbert's warm breath tickle her ear. He had been extremely affectionate lately, since he had to avoid her for over a week. She didn't mind. In fact, feeling his caring arms around her had become something she craved. Especially when either of them had to go on errands alone. It was still hard to believe that only a few months ago, she had been an unmovable rock when it came to being single, and Delbert had been so…Nerdy…That most women only found him slightly charming.

"Oh. Yes. I remember that." Amelia said, finding it hard to concentrate on the subject of the conversation, with Delbert obviously trying to distract her. Sarah watched them with a smirk. She was so happy for both of them…They deserved to be happy. In all the years that she had known Delbert, he never mentioned love at all. Except for a few times when she was having problems with Jim or Leland, her husband. Jim was also enjoying this. For one: he got to see the famous Captain Amelia at her most vunerable, which had been extremely rare up until this point, which gave him something to tell his buddies at the Academy when he got his papers back and was shipped off. And Two: Delbert was happy. Ever since his father had run off and left him and his mother, Delbert had been there. He wasn't like a 'father-figure' per se… He was more like the random dude that made you laugh like a deranged hyena just by being himself.

"Well…Open it Captain!"Jim said, ending his inner flashback.

Amelia sighed, and tore open the envelope.

_**Dear Amelia,**_

_**I have decided that in the far-too-short amount of time that we have spent together, I have fallen for you. I realize that you most likely have many men trying to court, but I feel as if I am better. I am very qualified, and I find that we'll have a lot in common. Please contact me; I would like to take you to dinner sometime. FYI I believe you will look stunning in cobalt blue. ;)**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Ports**_

Amelia finished reading it aloud and tried to pretend that she couldn't feel the angry heat coming from Delbert. He was growling softly, although it sounded a lot louder to her, since he had been practically nuzzling her ear a moment ago.

"That man makes my blood boil…" he growled, tightening his grip on Amelia slightly.

Amelia noticed and promptly began tearing up the letter.

"It doesn't matter, love. Forget about Mr. Ports."

Delbert watched for a moment, then slipped a shred of paper from her hands.

"I'll keep this one…"

"Mr. Ports' phone number? Why would you keep that, Delbert? If this man makes Amelia mad, why would you want to contact him?"

Delbert slid the paper into his pocket and smiled, spinning Amelia around to face him and stared deeply into her eyes.

"The reason doesn't truly matter. She just…Needs to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Amelia smirked.

"A month ago, you couldn't even connect a circuit correctly without making an entire ship explode…" __

Delbert sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Amelia...Trust me."

Amelia let out a dramatic sigh, and smiled.

"Alright…But just this once."

"Thank you."

"Don't you have charts to attend to?" Amelia said, flicking his nose.

Delbert chuckled.

"Yes, I do."

Delbert smiled and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get."

Delbert walked off, after planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Amelia turned back towards Sarah and Jim, who were grinning and smirking so much that their faces looked like they were going to tear apart.

"May I ask what on Montressor you two are grinning about?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms.

"Absolutely nothing at all whatsoever Captain. Oh look, grass!" Jim said, turning and dashing out of the door, the sound of his barely contained snorts following him.

Amelia looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, Ms. Hawkins? What excuse do you have?"

Sarah shrugged and chuckled.

"It's just very…Interesting to watch you two."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…I mean, you're…you're you and all. And Delbert is…Delbert. You two are a very unexpected and unlikely couple."

Amelia tapped her chin quietly, looking very much like Delbert when he was thinking. Apparently, she had been spending way more time with Delbert than first thought. She knew that Amelia was a lot more relaxed and silly, even though she tried hard to keep up her tough exterior. But it was hard to see her as a tough, spacer captain… when you saw her being snuggled, and cuddled every 5 minutes. It was like hiding a lit candle in a couch.

"I suppose you could be right…"

Sarah smiled. Sarah: 1, Amelia:…let's not go there ok?

"Of course I'm right." Sarah chuckled, and walked towards the observatory, and was soon joined by Amelia. Delbert had heard the entire conversation from around the corner, and smiled. Sarah was right. They weren't the typical couple…Amelia wasn't the typical woman. Which was exactly why Delbert loved her.

_**A/N: Alright. I was honestly not going to update for a very long time…Let me clear something up for a few readers. Not captainameliagirl or umbrie or anyone else, well they know who they are. Lol. I know that Delbert is out of character in certain places, specifically chapter 3. But he was WASTED. He wasn't supposed to be normal. And also…It is a story, written by a 15-year-old. (Yes I am still 15 lol, my b-day is November 14**__**th**__** FYI XD) It's going to have flaws. So what if Delbert shouldn't really be able to pin Amelia? Who really cares? It's meant to entertain. Not be historically accurate. -.- I'm sorry but that irked me. My name is not Elexis DISNEY Teague. I do not know or really care how Disney truly wanted Delbert portrayed in the sense of strength. Besides, I just type what pops up in my head. I rarely ever read over it afterwards. I haven't actually went back and read **_**Real Treasure **_**at all. I should though. Soon. Anyway…I am asking that if you truly want to leave a semi-negative review, please inbox me it so I can at least delete it… Like I said, I don't take criticism well. I always take it very personally. So that's why I haven't updated. I was busy thinking that people are always thinking, "She doesn't know how Amelia talks." Or "Delbert would never do this." Its just a story. Let me do me. So…Now that my luntatic rant is over…REVIEW! I still love you guys, all of you. Honestly some of my reviews have made me cry. You guys all rock. Including you, dude guy that put that review on chapter 3 up…lol Love you too! :D C ya Boofy! Review please and I hope I haven't upset anyone. **_

_**Dang that's alotta words… O.o **_


	26. Chapter 26: Ugh This Guy Again

+Knock knock+

Jim groaned and rolled off of the couch. The last few days had been so exhausting for him. Since Delbert and Amelia were spending so much time together, Sarah decided that she wanted to spend time with her son. So she would make him clean with her, run errands with her, and talk all the time. BEN and Morph sorta hung around, being more like little children than anything. Jim was now at the point to where he went up to Delbert's observatory, where Amelia and Delbert were bound to be. Unfortunately, he burst in on an especially giggly cuddling session between the two in Delbert's desk chair. Of course, he was yelled at to go away, and ended up running from Amelia and hiding until she walked off. Right now, Amelia was in her room reading a book, Delbert was asleep in his, Sarah was asleep in hers, BEN and Morph had pretty much taken over Jim's room, so that's why Jim had been on the couch downstairs. Long story short, Jim was tired.

+Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock+

"I'm coming! Geez!" Jim grumbled, dragging his feet as he walked to the door. He opened the door and yawned.

"Yeah?"

A tall rabbit-like man stood at the door, a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Mr. Ports. Would Captain Amelia be here?"

Jim groaned and run his fingers through his crazy, messed up hair.

"Yeah, but it's like…midnight. She's probably asleep. It'd be better if you came back tomorrow."

"Of course." He let out an amused chuckle. "She never seemed like one to miss her beauty sleep…"

"James, I think I can take it from here."

Jim shrugged and walked off, already knowing that it was Amelia behind him. She was in her regular pajamas.

"Ok, Captain. Night."

Amelia smiled after giving Jim a half-hearted high five, with Jim almost missing because of how tired he was. The two of them were close, but not so close as to make things weird. They treated each other like old friends, and both of them were fine with it. Amelia turned back towards the door, her face twisting into a scowl.

"Mr. Ports what could you possibly need at such an hour?"

"May I come in?" he asked, still smirking.

"I do not own this house, so no. Even if I did…The answer would still be no."

"Oh. So this is not your dwelling?"

Amelia crossed her arms.

"No."

"Then…Why are you here?" Ports asked, his eyebrow raising.

"…That isn't any of your business."

"Of course it isn't. I apologize. Now, two more questions. One, the boy. Who is he exactly?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You are very…Nosey, this evening. But if you must know, that was Mr. Hawkins. He and his mother are staying here also. He was the young man that discovered the Treasure Planet map."

Mr. Ports smiled.

"Very nice… Well the main reason I came here so late, was because I was a bit worried as to why you haven't replied to my letter."

"Mr. Ports, has it ever crossed your mind that the reason I have not responded to your bloody letter, is because I am not interested? Or perhaps it's because I already have a man in my life?"

Mr. Ports thought a moment, then let out a chuckle.

"Pardon my bluntness Ma'am, but I don't see you as one to settle down so quickly. Or one to settle down at all to be exact. And not being interested is…Not likely."

Amelia rolled her eyes. This man was way too cocky and full of himself. Amelia was already tired; she was about to go to sleep right when she heard the knocking.

"Mr. Ports, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Go home."

Mr. Ports looked a bit put-off, giving her an odd look.

"Excuse me?"

Right as Amelia was about answer when she heard a slightly groggy but angry voice behind her.

"She said, go home. You would be wise to adhere."

Amelia smirked victoriously as Mr. Ports grumbled something before turning and walking away. She spun around and smiled.

"I apologize, love…Did we wake you?"

Delbert smiled.

"No, not at all. His infernal knocking was enough. Now, back to bed."

Amelia chuckled. He knew how much she needed her sleep, considering what she had gone through.

"Alright, alright. You go back to bed also. I don't need you footling about like a drunkard in the morning."

Delbert laughed and walked with her up the stairs, his hand on the small of her back. Once they reached her bedroom door, she turned and kissed his cheek softly.

Goodnight, darling."

Delbert smiled, then yawned.

"Goodnight. Oh, and Amelia? The next time the doorbell rings or someone knocks so late at night, let me answer it." He said with a grin.

"Alright…"

Delbert kissed her forehead softly, gently stroked her cheek, then turned and went to his own room. Amelia walked into her room, closing the door behind her, a loving smile on her face. Even though Delbert was usually a clumsy, overeducated bookworm, he did have his brave moments. Only when he felt that either Amelia, or their relationship, was in danger, he would become this…Completely different man. But then again, when she was around Delbert, Amelia was different too. She felt more relaxed, as if she didn't have any reason to fight. Which was true. She felt like she did before she joined the Academy. Carefree and innocent to some of the horrors of spacing. Delbert made her feel safe.

She hadn't felt actually safe in years.

_**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D like seriously. Lol anyway…Dis chappie is…Interesting to me. Review please! I LOVE REVIEWS! They keep me going! And again, I LOVE YOU GUYS! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	27. Chapter 27: DA LEGACY

"Captain! We are almost prepared to launch!"

"Very good! Loose all solar sails in 10 minutes!"

"Aye-Aye Captain!"

Amelia nodded once at the man in the crow's nest. It was just another voyage, where she would be transporting materials to some far-off planet, following the safest route known to all man-kind.

"Captain? All materials are secured on the navigator deck."

'_**Oh yeah… I guess this won't be just another voyage…'**_

Amelia smiled and turned to her on-board navigator/first mate.

"Thank you, Dr. Doppler. See that all ships are out of the way when we launch."

Delbert saluted, allowing a semi-cocky smile to grace his features before he turned and walked off. Amelia let a soft content sigh leave her lips, making sure no one could see the smile and look of complete and utter adoration that had managed to take over her face. She had 'hired' Delbert a month ago, during a special night out where they went dancing. Delbert had been very surprised, and pleased that he would finally be able to go on voyages with her. The main reason Amelia even asked him to, was because she missed him far too much. She could barely even focus when she was without him. And also, Delbert had shown great courage when he needed to, so she wasn't worried about his safety too much. And also, although she'd never admit it, Delbert did look quite handsome in his smart blue uniform. She put her hands behind her back, allowing her 'I'm in lurve' smile to stay.

"Um…Captain?"

Amelia spun around, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes?"

"We…We're ready to launch."

"Very good. Proceed as planned."

"Aye, Captain. Are you alright?"

"I believe I gave you an order Mr. Chisox."

Mr. Chisox, the helmsman, looked a little disheartened.

"Aye Captain. My apologies."

Amelia watched him walk off, then went over to the bridge and looked over everything. Suddenly, she felt her hidden pocket vibrate. She jumped a bit, then smiled. She and Delbert both had these vibrating pager things, which they would make vibrate whenever they needed each other. Amelia ordered her first mate in training, a human girl named Maryanne Thorn, to go ahead with the launch, and that she'd be back shortly. When she reached her stateroom, Delbert was there, spinning around in her desk chair. He stopped when he realized that Amelia was there. He was a little dizzy.

"H-Hello Amelia…"

Amelia smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello, Delbert… Did you need something?"

Delbert stood, after shaking his head and clearing his dizziness. He smiled and put his hands on her waist.

"I just missed you."

Amelia smiled and rested her hands on his chest, giving her a sense of balance as they both felt the boat lurch as it pulled away from the spaceport.

"Delbert you saw me only five minutes ago…"

"I know, but I miss you whenever we're apart. It doesn't matter how long…"

"You, my friend, are a hopeless romantic."

"But you love me for it."

Amelia smiled as they kissed, not caring if someone walked in. Which someone did. Ms. Thorn was somewhat new, so she didn't really know that you're not supposed to walk into a senior officer's quarters without their consent. So she was a bit surprised to find her captain, the one who had fought pirates and navigated through a black hole, the one who was rumored to be the most unfeeling woman in the entire history of captains, practically making out with The Legacy's new navigator/first mate.

"Crap! I'm sorry!"

Amelia and Delbert broke apart as Ms. Thorn screamed.

"Ms. Thorn! Don't you know protocol?! Out!"

Ms. Thorn turned and ran off, her face beet red with embarrassment. Delbert stood there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and avoiding eye contact with Amelia.

"I..That was… I'm going to go check the…Navigation….Thing."

Amelia sighed, irritated that her first mate already knew about her relationship with Delbert, and they had just launched. She looked at Delbert, and felt her heart drop. He looked as if the fact that he had been caught showing her affection was the worst thing ever.

"Delbert, don't be upset. Although I find it bloody annoying that Ms. Thorn found out about our relationship, it is not your fault. You do understand that, correct?"

Delbert thought a moment. It's not like he told the girl to burst in. In fact, it was just by mere chance.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, we can only hope that Ms. Thorn doesn't go around telling the entire bloody crew…"

Delbert chuckled.

"I doubt that, Amelia. I think you may have frightened her into silence."

Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek, then shooed him out lightheartedly. Once Delbert stepped out of her stateroom, he was bombarded by questions. But only from Ms. Thorn.

"I didn't tell anybody!" she yelled.

Delbert jumped.

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone that you were kissing her, Sir!"

Delbert chuckled softly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you didn't, Ms. Thorn. Calm down. Captain Amelia wants you to oversee the ship for an hour, while she goes over some charts in her stateroom."

"Aye, Sir…May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

Ms. Thorn shuffled her feet a bit.

"Are you and Captain Smollet…Together?" she whispered the last part, as if the word were poison.

Delbert managed a tight laugh, the awkwardness of the situation finally catching up to him.

"I think you should return to your post."Considering how weakly he said it, he didn't expect her to listen.

Ms. Thorn looked ashamed, but saluted weakly and scooted off to her post. Delbert let out a relieved sigh. Amelia would've been very upset if he would've told Ms. Thorn the truth. The last thing they needed was the crew treating Amelia as she wasn't the captain, and teasing her about their love life. Delbert walked to the navigation area, checked everything, then hurried off to his quarters, which were only a little ways down the hall from Amelia's stateroom. He plopped down in his desk chair, swiveled a bit, and sighed. They had barely even gone anywhere, and he already felt seasick. Seasick with worry that Ms. Thorn would accidently let their 'secret' slip, and that soon, the entire crew would know. And once the crew knew, it wouldn't be long until all of Montressor knew what should have been a 'secret' for at least a year. Delbert could practically see the headlines, in the Montressian Newspapers.

_**Captain Amelia Smollet Falls Head Over Heels For Nerdy Astrophysicist.**_

Delbert shuddered a little. They hadn't even been dating for an entire year yet, and if that headline showed up in newspapers before the year was out, he would never hear the end of it. He sighed, and pulled out his journal.

_**A/N: Hey Ya'll! :D Sorry about not updating…I was spending time wiff mah mommy, daddy and little sister today…We went swimming :D Anyway, this chappie was kind of a "holy crap I haven't updated yet let me do that now" chapter… I panicked. Lol so review please! I'm trying to get to 100 reviews! So yes there will be more chappies! Love ya! C Ya Boofy! :D**_

_**Dolphins. Noodles. That is all. **_


	28. Chapter 28: Part 1 of Gossip Goof

"Dr. Doppler, may I have a word with you?"

Delbert felt a chill run down his spine. He had been pretty much avoiding having long conversations with Amelia, mainly because he was afraid that she would ask him about his conversation with Ms. Thorn, about a day ago. She had come back later on the evening, asking him questions about his relationship with Amelia. Delbert had ignored most of them, but he had reached his breaking point, and finally ended up blurting out:

"_**Enough with the questions, Ms. Thorn! Yes, Amelia and I are a couple! Now will you please return to your quarters!"**_

He had whispered it, hoarsely, but it still felt like he had just screamed it. Ms. Thorn had this victorious grin on her face as she ran off. He had hoped and prayed that the girl had just kept it to herself. But, since she was a girl, and a young one at that, she was bound to tell _someone…_

"A-Aye Captain." He squeaked, suddenly wishing he could shrink and hide in his uniform until Amelia forgot about him.

He followed her below deck, where no one would hear them.

"Delbert, what is going on with you?"

Delbert, deciding it was better to stick with the dumb act, shrugged.

"Nothing, Amelia."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and gave him a cold stare.

"I know it isn't nothing. You've been practically ignoring me the entire bloody trip! When we do manage to speak, you barely say anything! Is it me? Did I do something wrong by allowing you to board our ship? If I recall correctly, you seemed very pleased to become the first mate."

Delbert felt his heart both swell and drop at the same time. It swelled because she had called The Legacy 'our ship', as in, it was theirs. They had fallen in love on the ship (basically) so they shared it as a symbol of their love. Delbert's hear dropped because Amelia was upset because he was acting strangely, and she thought it was because of something she had done to him.

"No, not at all Amelia."

"Then what on Montressor has got you acting so bloody strange?"

Delbert took a deep breath, his heart pounding so hard that he was sure Amelia could hear it.

"Alright, no secrets. A good relationship is built on trust, and in order for you to trust me the way I trust you, I must-"

"Delbert, please."

He sighed, and proceeded to tell Amelia about his conversation with Ms. Thorn. He watched her face, pleased that she wasn't looking angry, but worried that it was the calm before the storm. Once he was finished, Amelia tried to process what had been said.

"You 'accidently' informed Ms. Thorn, my fresh-out-of-the-academy first mate in training, with no ability to keep a secret, of our personal, romantic relationship?" her tone was even, but every word felt like a dagger.

"Y-Yes. I apologize, I shouldn't have said anything and I should've waited until after we launched to see you but I was missing you and I felt that everyone would be busy with the launch so they wouldn't burst in and I was stupid to think that and-"

Amelia stopped his nonstop rambling, with a small kiss on his nose.

+RECORD SCRATCH+

Delbert's mind raced. What just happened?

"Everything will be fine." Amelia said, "Ms. Thorn does have some self control, and I trust that no one will believe her anyway. The crew knows my reputation far too well to have their opinion change because one inexperienced young girl said she saw something."

Delbert was a bit shocked. He hadn't expected this reaction. He expected a little anger at least. But she was giving him that shy smile with a hint of mischievousness, which always made his knees go weak.

"We dock in 2 days… we can discuss this then. But for now, we must oversee our ship and see that it is well taken care of."

Delbert managed a slow nod, his mind still a bit scrambled up as he followed Amelia back on deck. She went off to the bridge, leaving him standing there, suddenly feeling as if all eyes were on him.

_**Crap.**_

_**A/N: Part One of da series thingy! Review! Im so tired! WWAH! C Ya Boofy! Grr! I lost my ice cream! Oh wait, nevermind. **_

_**VESPA! Come 'ere Vespa! RAWR!...I need some sleep.**_


	29. Chapter 29: You Distract Me

Amelia sat in her stateroom, reading a book and occasionally looking at the door. The crew members had been interrupting her all morning. At first, it was the usual things, like questions about wind direction and reports on the status of the ship…Then it got odd. Soon, they were asking common sense questions, like:

"Where is the mast?"

And

"How do I turn the wheel?"

Everytime they asked these stupid questions, they made sure she was busy in her stateroom. And as she spoke, they would try to peer into her stateroom, obviously looking for Delbert. Most of the time he wasn't there, mainly because they had both decided that it would be better to 'keep it professional' during the day, then at night they would spend a small amount of time together. Neither of them really liked it, but they both knew it was for the best. Of course, they both missed each other. But they saw each other a lot, and kept it professional. They would acknowledge each other's presence with a short nod and a smile.

+Knock Knock+

Amelia sighed, closed her book and set it down. She stood and walked to the door, prepared to answer yet another dumb question. But, instead of the nosy young crew member she expected, it was Delbert.

"Oh, hello Doctor."

Delbert smiled, noting the formality of the moment.

"Hello, Captain. It seems we have an issue with the navigation equipment."

"Is that so? Well, what seems to be the matter? Or rather, what piece of equipment is malfunctioning?"

Delbert shifted his feet a bit.

"It isn't a piece of equipment…" he mumbled.

Amelia was lost.

"If it isn't equipment, then what is not working?"

"Me. I'm not working."

Amelia blinked, then let out a short laugh.

"I can see that, Doctor. You're talking to me at the moment."

"Amelia, you know what I mean. I can't… I can't focus. On anything work-related."

Amelia noticed the completely helpless look on his face and felt her heart melt.

"Come inside."

Delbert's face lit up. Amelia smiled, looked around and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. Once they were inside, and the door was closed, they just stood there. They stood there staring at each other, making the whole situation so awkward that if someone would have walked in, they would've felt very uncomfortable. Delbert took a deep breath and pulled Amelia into a tight hug. Amelia was a bit startled, but relaxed after a moment, melting into the hug. Delbert buried his nose in her hair, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"I miss…Us…"

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes.

"Although we do spend a little time together at the end of the day…I find that I miss 'us' also…"

Delbert held her close, happy that he could finally just hold the love of his life, without a real time limit or worrying about people bursting in.

"How much longer…?" he whispered.

"What do you mean, love?"

"When do we arrive home?"

Amelia thought a moment, her thoughts a bit clouded by the feel of Delbert's arms around her and the sound of his heart beating.

"About a day, if we stay on our current course."

Delbert smiled as stroked her hair, listening to her purring.

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Delbert you honestly worry too bloody much. Everything will be just peachy."

Amelia smiled, and looked up at him, smiling as her green eyes met his brown ones. He smiled, and kissed her softly.

"I think I'll be able to focus now…" he said with a smirk. Amelia flicked his nose and smiled.

"Go, you."

Delbert smiled, hugged her one more time, before slipping out of the door. Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to go back to her desk. She had just sat down when the door creaked open, and she felt a pair of warm lips peck her cheek.

"I love you." Delbert said, before dashing back out.

Amelia sat there for a moment, then leaned back in her chair, blushed like crazy, and let out the longest and most content sigh ever. Even though most didn't understand, the love she felt for Delbert…Would never change.

_**A/N: BARRELS! Lol ive been watching too many pewdiepie videos… HAHA. Review please! Reviews make me write more! LOVE YOU GUYS! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	30. Chapter 30:Flirts And Paperwork Equal Ew

"Captain! The police officials request your presence!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. The RLS Legacy had just landed only an hour ago, and Amelia was already knee deep in paperwork. She stood up from her chair, and sighed. Delbert had been asked to meet with a few professors at the Academy as soon as possible. So after giving his girlfriend a quick kiss, he took off. He did so reluctantly, because the last thing he wanted to do was meet with old, stuffy professors who just wanted to ask questions. He actually wanted to help Amelia since they had both decided that the Legacy was officially both of theirs, and as soon as the Legacy was done with, he wanted to take her home so they could finally relax. But he had to go, which left Amelia to oversee the unloading of the Legacy alone.

"Alright. Tell them I will be there shortly."

Amelia walked to her door, and stepped out. She made her way to the gangplank, and walked down, where two policemen were standing, both of them with goofy, dreamy grins on their faces as they watched Amelia walk down.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I help you with?"

The taller one smirked, and stepped forward.

"Hello, Captain Amelia. It's our pleasure to meet you."

Amelia winced as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep your hands to yourself."

The man blinked, and straightened up. The shorter man walked up to her and smiled.

"I apologize, Captain. He's new."

"Well, I suggest you fire him."

The man laughed.

"I will take that into consideration, Ma'am. Anyway, we are merely here to see if you need any help with the Legacy."

Amelia put her hands back behind her back.

"No, we have everything until control."

Both men nodded slightly.

"Alright."

"Good day, gentlemen."

Amelia then turned and walked back up the gangplank, unaware that both men were watching her backside intently. She went up to the bridge and sighed. Most of the crew had already left, with only a few still hanging around. They were mainly wandering the ship, checking everything, occasionally looking at Amelia to see if she was going to tell them to leave. But Amelia was in her own little world. She was busy thinking about what she needed to do later. Lots of paperwork, a lot of calls from people with information for new voyages, and the occasional call from a crewmember with too much courage. She walked over to the navigation area, where she knew no one would see her, and sat in the swivel-chair. She could still smell the faint scent of Delbert as she sighed heavily. She spun halfway once, feeling slightly numb. It seemed as if the Etherium had lost some of its luster when she was alone. The glittering stars still made her smile, but there was nothing like relaxing in front of the fire, listening as Delbert read yet another book on astrophysics to her, knowing that it would lull her to sleep since she didn't understand 90% of it. It always made her feel safe, knowing that Delbert was right there for her. She sighed softly, then shook her head to clear it of the melancholy thoughts. She was preparing to stand and return to her stateroom when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders.

"You really should consider not sighing so often…It ruins the 'captain' persona."

Amelia smiled, and turned the chair around.

"I cannot help it when there is so much to sigh about, Doctor."

Delbert chuckled.

"If you say so, Amelia."

Amelia rolled her eyes and gestured towards her stateroom.

"We have a lot of paperwork to finish…"

"We?"

Amelia nodded, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yes. There is paperwork for you also. The majority of it is review."

"Yeah, but it's still paperwork…" Delbert mumbled as he followed her back to her stateroom.

"It must be done, unfortunately."

"Meh."

"I have more to do than you."

Amelia gave him a blank look as they entered her stateroom.

"I could help you Amelia…If you want me to."

Amelia thought a moment, then nodded.

"I would like that. It would also allow us to make it home before dark."

Delbert cheered silently.

"Good. So…Where's the paperwork?"

Amelia sat at her desk, and gestured to the corner.

"Over there."

"What? Like, behind the white wall?"

Amelia laughed softly and picked up her pen.

"No…The 'wall' is the paperwork."

Delbert's eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit.

"Crap."

_**A/N: HEY! Lol Review please im really sleepy so I know the ending is crap. -.- don't judge me. REVIEW FRIENDS! I need some sleep… C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	31. Chapter 31: Mommy Gives Advice

"Amelia! Where did she get off to now…?"

Delbert was walking around the house outside, through the yard. Amelia had been MIA for a few hours, and Delbert was beginning to get worried. She and Delbert had dropped Rachel, Sky, Hannah and Daniel off at preschool about 2 hours ago, after a long talk with them about their behavior during snack time. Apparently, they had been arguing with each other about snack sizes. After the kids were off, Amelia had said something about needing to go visit someone, but when Delbert asked who, she merely changed the subject. Delbert had decided to trust her, and let her hop out of the carriage and walk off. She had come home already, but she hadn't said anything about her visit. She just gave him a small kiss and walked up to the attic. Delbert thought nothing of it and let her go. He sighed. He had checked the attic, four times already. He had searched the entire house, and saw absolutely nothing. The kids were going to be ready to come home in about an hour, so he was running out of time. They would be very worried if Mommy wasn't with Daddy when they got picked up. It was time to call someone. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Sarah? It's me."

_**15 minutes later…**_

"And I've looked everywhere! She isn't here!"

"_Well, Delbert. What can I do to help?"_

Delbert clutched the phone to his ear.

"I was wondering if you could pick up the kids for me? I need more time to look for her."

"_Of course I can. I'll just tell them that you two had some business to take care of."_

Delbert let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Sarah. I promise I'll repay you."

"_No, you don't need to. I enjoy watching little Danny and his sisters. Jim will help. And if you need me to, I'll make them dinner and put them to bed. You can come get them whenever you find Amelia."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok. Thank you again Sarah, I owe you."

Delbert hung up, and sighed.

"Where could she be?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I'm glad you could come visit me today, Amelia…"

Amelia rolled her eyes and drank some of her tea.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice, Mother." She mumbled, setting her teacup down.

"Anyway, darling, I asked you to come because I need you to answer a question for me."

"Make it quick. I have to get home soon, and I don't wanna be stuck in your bloody house all evening."

Amelia's mother, Katherine, set her teacup down next to Amelia's and gave her a weak smile.

"Amelia…Is everything alright?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I told you. I'm perfectly fine."

"You are behaving strangely."

"Only because of the mere fact that you asked me to visit you, right after dropping off my children, which was a most inconvenient time. I am upset because you have me sitting in your parlor drinking tea when my husband is probably worried sick about me. In my opinion, I have every right to act strangely."

Katherine looked at her quietly and drank some of her tea, before clearing her throat.

"Darling, I have a question for you."

Amelia sighed.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Are you feeling ok? Is everything alright at home?"

"Mother, I'm fine. Merely frustrated. Delbert and I are doing wonderfully and I love him very much, and the kids are doing well. Mr. Hawkins and his mother seem to be visiting less, which could be good or bad. They are always willing to watch the children when needed, so there are no problems actually."

Katherine looked a little concerned, but shrugged.

"It seems as if my assumptions about your life were wrong."

Amelia blinked.

"Assumptions?"

Katherine nodded calmly, and smoothed the fabric of the couch.

"Yes. When you informed me and your father of your engagement to Dr. Doppler, I assumed that you two would be fighting very often. Especially since he is a Canid. I also assumed that you would have problems getting along with your children, seeing as you've never been able to relate to them before. But, as I said, I was wrong. Your children love you and your husband adores you."

Amelia smiled a small amount.

"Mother, I already knew all this. Did you truly ask me over to tell me things I already know?"

Katherine laughed and patted Amelia's knee.

"No, no. I asked you to come over so I could tell you something I should have told you years ago."

Amelia searched her mother's face, which was something she hadn't done in a long time. When her parents told her that they didn't necessarily approve of her decision to join to Royal Navy, she found it hard to look her mother in the eyes, because she was afraid she'd see the disappointment again. But now, all she saw in her mother's eyes was acceptance.

"What did you need to say?" she asked.

"I'm proud of you Amelia. Very very proud."

Amelia blinked, then smiled. She hugged her mother tightly, silently wishing that her father was home so she could hug him also. But he was off on business, so she would wait. After the hug was over, they talked about everything. Mainly things they had never got to say, and things they never got to tell each other, like things that happened while she was off at the Academy. They talked about funny events, and tragic moments. Everything a mother and a daughter should talk about, that they never got to say.

_**LALALALALALALA I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW CUZ…I JUST DON'T…**_

+CLICK+

"Sky? Hannah? Rachel? Daniel? Mommy's home! Delbert? Where….hm…"

Amelia hung up her coat, a bit confused as to why none of her little ones had come running like they usually did. She stepped over some toys, books and other little kid items, before making her way to the phone. There was only one place Delbert and her children could be.

_**A/N: Had to add some mommy-daughter stuff…Just because…Sorry if it seems confusing, it's the first week of school and I am SO tired… Anyway, REVIEW! Almost to 100! YYYAAAYYY! C Ya Boofy!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Kids Bring Out The Best

"Mommy!"

Amelia smiled as she saw her husband and children sitting at a table in the back of the Benbow. Daniel squirmed out of his chair and ran towards his mom. He was soon followed by Hannah and Sky, while Rachel stayed at the table being fed by her dad. She held the spoon in her hand, obviously trying to hand it to Delbert, who wasn't paying attention to her at the moment. He was more focused on his wife. His mouth and dropped open a bit, and a goofy grin spread across his face. Everytime he saw her, she looked more and more beautiful. He suddenly lost all ability to speak as she sat at the table next to him, with Hannah and Sky on her lap, while Daniel jumped back into his chair.

"Hello, handsome." Amelia said, kissing Delbert's cheek softly.

Delbert smiled and watched as she let their daughters jump off of her lap and back into their chairs, where they started eating again. Delbert pulled Amelia out of her chair and into his lap, chuckling at her small yelp.

"I missed you, darling. I was worried when I couldn't find you…"

Amelia felt her heart ache as he said this. She didn't mean to scare him…

"I apologize, love. I needed to visit my mother… No no Danny, you're getting your sisters messy."

Delbert tightened his grip on her slightly, watching their kids throw food at each other. He chuckled softly as they suddenly stopped. Amelia slid off of Delbert's lap and sat in the chair next to Delbert.

"I sowwy Mommy…" Daniel whispered, his deep brown eyes staring at his parents. Amelia smiled and pulled him into her arms.

"It's alright, Daniel."

Danny smiled and slid out of his mom's arms, and grabbed a napkin.

"There you go, Danny. Help your sisters clean up."

Delbert let out a soft sigh. He still had no idea what he did to deserve his amazing wife and adorable kids. Everytime he got a new drawing from his little ones, or was tackled by them, he felt his heart swell. He loved all of them equally. Fiery little Rachel, happy little Sky, shy Daniel, and artistic Hannah… He didn't understand it. They were all so wonderful, and they adored him. He loved the way they would yell 'Daddy!' when they saw him afterschool. It made him feel loved, wanted, and needed.

"Darling, you're staring."

Delbert blinked and looked at Amelia, who was wiping mashed potatoes out of Sky's hair. Delbert said nothing, he only sat there watching the love of his life. He loved everything about her. The way she tilted her head slightly when she was thinking , the way she spoke quietly to the kids when they were in trouble, he adored how she ran her fingers through her hair after a long day, and the way she massaged his scalp to get him to sleep. There was nothing better to him than falling asleep to the feel of her perfectly manicured nails scratching his scalp and the sound of her singing softly to him.

"Delbert… Now you're staring at me."

Delbert chuckled and leaned over, kissing her cheek softly.

"You'd stare too if you had an angel sitting right next to you."

Amelia felt her cheeks heat up. Delbert had been showering her with compliments for about a month now. At first it had only been at home, when they were alone, then it was around the kids, now it was everywhere. Amelia had been a little upset about it at first, but she was coming to love the way he complimented her. He never made it sound like he was trying to come onto her… It always sounded like he loved her, and was merely trying to show it. He would occasionally hold her, while she was talking to someone, but never when they were on The Legacy. He loved her, but Amelia knew he didn't want to ruin her reputation as a captain by nuzzling her in front of the crew. That would be awkward.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy…"

Amelia looked at her children, who were falling asleep in their chairs. Amelia looked at Delbert and smiled.

"Alright… Time for bed."

Once they paid and thanked Sarah for watching the kids when Delbert was gone, the Doppler family was all in the carriage, with the little ones asleep and beginning to drool. Amelia sat next to Delbert, her head resting on his shoulder as he kept his arm around her. Amelia smiled softly as she watched her children sleep. There was something magical about the absolute love and affection that came along with kids. Before her little ones had arrived, she thought she was as happy as she could be with only Delbert. She was proven wrong when she looked at their innocent little faces for the first time. Delbert had been so happy, that he almost starts hyperventilating. The doctor even asked Amelia if Delbert was even suitable to pick up the kids. The look on the doctor's face when she told him:

"_**Of course he is. He's the father."**_

Had been priceless. People still found it very surprising when she would walk through the marketplaces with her family, the kids laughing and running ahead (staying at a reasonable distance), while their parents held hands and talked while keeping an eye on them. There had been so many encounters that Amelia had lost count. Usually it would be men that had fancied her for a long time, or just thought she was attractive. But once they saw four little ones run up to her screaming 'Mommy', and a Canid man come over and kiss her, they would back off.

Amelia closed her eyes as she felt the day catch up to her. It had been nice visiting her mother, but it was true that neither she nor Amelia's father had necessarily approved if her marriage to Delbert. They found it odd, and they had asked her questions about her alcoholic consumption many times. After a while though, they learned to love Delbert. But not as much as Amelia did.

"Are you tired?"

Amelia smiled and kept her eyes closed as she felt Delbert's warm breath tickle her ear.

"Actually, yes. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until now."

Delbert let out a soft chuckle as he tightened his grip on the reins in his right hand.

"Well, everyone has had a long day. I think we all deserve a warm bath and a good night's sleep."

Amelia opened her eyes and looked out at the darkening road.

"The children will be easy to bathe, then I believe I will take a quick shower before bed."

Delbert shook his head, tightening his grip on her with his left arm.

"No, love. You deserve a long, hot bath more than anyone. I will bathe the children in the large bathroom and you will take your own bath in ours."

"I suppose I don't have a say in the matter…" Amelia said, a smile coming across her lips.

Delbert smiled.

"Nope."

_**In the Doppler mansion…**_

Delbert walked down the hall from the childrens' room to his and Amelia's room. He had just got them to sleep, after long baths, a long pj-dressing process and several cups of water. Even though it frustrated him, his children were still young, and would behave as such. He tossed his wet shirt in the laundry basket, and after putting in a load of laundry, went back up to the bedroom. He expected to hear Amelia in the bathroom, but instead, she was fast asleep in bed. She had obviously taken her bath, because she was in her clean pajamas and Delbert could smell the mango body wash she always used. He smiled as he climbed in bed with her, and she opened her eyes. She rolled over to face him and smiled.

"Children asleep?" she asked softly. Delbert nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Everything's been taken care of. You can sleep now."

Amelia yawned softly and Delbert chuckled as the smell of mint smacked him in the face. He held her close to him, reveling in the sound of her soft purring.

"I love you, Amelia Doppler."

Amelia's purring grew in volume. She always knew that her name sounded so much better with Delbert's last name attached.

"I love you too…" she mumbled as she felt sleep overtaking her.

Delbert smiled as he watched her fall asleep. He then helped her flip slowly onto her other side, not facing him, then he held her tightly around her waist and buried his face in her auburn hair. He yawned and started to fall asleep, feeling more content than ever.

_**A/N: I cannot feel my fingawz! Lolizzle ok so yeah I updated… Mm. I don't know what else to say. I mean, I still adore this couple. And yes, Delbert doesn't seem like one to be all…Like he is in da story, but still. He has a wife and kids now. He's bound to change. Plus this is written by a 15-year-old that was raised thinking that toys have feelings and that animals are like babies. Don't judge me. Lolololololololol XD I WANT A TREASURE PLANET 2 SO BAD! O.o C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	33. Chapter 33: Restless Kidnapping

Amelia groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled as she saw Delbert fast asleep in front of her. His ear was twitching, and he let out a slight groan.

"What's wrong, Amelia… Why are you awake…?"

Amelia smiled. He was trying to sound concerned, but he was only half awake, so it sounded a bit harsh.

"It's nothing, love. Go back to sleep…"

Delbert forced one of his eyes open and looked in her eyes.

"Amelia, you rarely wake up in the middle of the night since we moved the kids… Something is wrong."

"It's merely a case of restless legs. I can't go back to sleep. I'll probably be able to sleep after a short walk."

She gave him a kiss and started to get up, when Delbert let out a groan and rolled out of bed.

"Well then, I think I should go with you."

Amelia rolled her eyes as he struggled to stand up. She flicked on the light, and laughed softly at how Delbert lay splayed out on the floor, obviously not ready to start moving.

"Darling, as much as I'd love you to come with me, we do have our children to think about."

Delbert grabbed his glasses and put them on, then stood.

"They'll be asleep for a while… Come on, Amelia. I cannot let you go out alone."

Amelia sighed and kissed his cheek after pulling on a tshirt and sweatpants.

"I promise, I will only walk around the outer portion of the house. I'll be fine."

Delbert still wasn't convinced, but he trusted Amelia enough to know that she was able to take care of herself. He looked at her for a moment, then pulled her close to him, gently pressing her head to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, ignoring her surprised yelp.

"Be careful, love." he whispered.

Amelia closed her eyes and smiled. He worried about her far too much.

"I'll be fine… Don't worry."

After a few minutes, he let her go. He watched her smile at him, then walk down the stairs. He let out a slight sigh as he heard the door close, then walked back to bed. Something was telling him that Amelia wouldn't be fine…

_**With Amelia:**_

Amelia pulled the jacket around her tighter. It was fairly chilly now, considering how warm it had been earlier that afternoon. She smiled as she realized that she had grabbed Delbert's warm jacket instead of her own. It wasn't a bad thing though… The scent of her loving husband and the feel of his warm jacket gave her a sense of security. Part of her wished she had brought Delbert with her, because it was getting a little lonely. She wandered from the house a little, lost in her thoughts. When she finally realized where she was, she felt her heart jump. She had somehow wandered into the park, far away from the house. She recognized it because she and Delbert had taken the long journey there from the house, so the children got the chance to play on the expensive equipment. Amelia looked around, shivering as the wind picked up. It had somehow gotten darker, and Amelia could barely see. She heard thunder in the distance, and immediately grew frustrated. All she had wanted to do was get a good night's sleep, and now she was stuck. She turned and started walking in the direction she had thought she came, but was stopped. She growled as she felt someone grabbing her by her arm.

"Let me go!"

Her captor still didn't release her, a smirk coming over his face. Amelia couldn't see his face, but she had a feeling that she knew him.

"Well well well… Captain Amelia… How odd it is running into you out here all alone…How convenient…"

Amelia gasped as she felt the man's grip tighten and she recognized the voice. Her ears flattened and she felt a hiss creeping up her throat.

"Rocio…"

_**A/N: REVIEW! :D**_


	34. Chapter 34: Delbert Worries Just Enough

When Delbert woke up the next morning, he practically had a heart attack. On a regular day, he would wake up to his beloved Amelia wide awake in front of him. She naturally woke up early, so Delbert was used to her awake. He would kiss her and then they would talk quietly for a few minutes, until they heard their children yelling for them, or until they were pounced on. Delbert blinked as he felt his heart clench. Danny and his sisters came in as usual, but Amelia wasn't there to tickle them like she usually did every morning.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

Delbert felt like crying as he looked upon their worried faces. Rachel, who's fiery red hair matched her mother's, crawled into her mommy's spot and curled up in a ball, facing Delbert.

"I…Your mother went on a little trip… She'll be back soon. I promise."

Daniel, who had become his mother's favorite, although she'd deny it, sat in his father's lap. Hannah and Sky crawled up and sat near Delbert.

"Did mommy leave because of us?"

Delbert was shocked.

"No, of course not Danny. She had to…Um… Visit someone."

"But Daddy, she went to visit someone yesterday…"

Delbert could sense that his little ones were getting even more worried. Delbert sighed, then proceeded in a long speech about how much both he and Amelia loved their little ones, and how Amelia would never leave them. That seemed to do the trick, and he convinced them to get ready for their morning baths. While he got them all clean and fed them, he got more worried. Once he had them sitting on the floor coloring and reading books, he called Sarah.

"_**She's gone again?"**_

Delbert sighed into the phone.

"She went on a walk last night because she couldn't sleep and I made her promise to stay near the house but she didn't come back and I'm really scared Sarah I just can't lose her and the kids are worried because they think she left because of them and-"

"_**Delbert you're rambling."**_

Delbert took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry… I just don't know what to do…"

"_**Amelia is a strong woman. She can take care of herself."**_

"I know, but I'm still afraid."

Sarah offered to watch the kids, but Delbert declined. He instead asked her to call the police. When she asked him if that was wise, he said yes and hung up. He sighed as he stared out of the window. He would usually never call the police, because Amelia was strong enough, or he knew he could do it all on his own. But, not coming home at all last night? That was definitely something to worry about. Sure, Amelia had gone out before, and maybe she stayed out longer than she intended… But she would never break a promise.

"Daddy? I'm hungry…"

Delbert looked down, and managed a small smile as he picked up Sky.

"Well, I suppose we could make some cookies… Would you like that?"

Sky nodded and hugged her Daddy's neck. Delbert felt tears in his eyes. Just feeling his little girl and holding her in his arms reminded him of how afraid he was.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I need some sleep… Review please! The chappies will get longer! I promise! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	35. Chapter 35: Fight For Love

Amelia fought against Rocio, the entire time he was carrying her. He had tied her up, which she had scratched his face up while he was doing, and had slung her over his shoulder. She screamed against the gag, but no one could hear her as they traveled through a disgusting sewer pipe. Once he put her down, she started trying to squirm against the ropes. They were in a dark section of the pipe, where it ended.

"Amelia, calm down, Amelia. You're safe…For now."

Amelia blinked and stared at Rocio. He took the gag off and gave her a smile. He was a Cragorian, with red eyes and a somewhat handsome face. But right now, Amelia just wanted to kill him.

"What is wrong with you, you bloody idiot?!"

Rocio feigned offended and kneeled down to her level on the floor.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, my love."

Amelia hissed as he lifted her chin and turned her face so he could look her over. She snatched her face away and hissed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Still as beautiful and fiery as I remember… But far more attractive… I didn't think that was possible…"

Amelia rolled her eyes and scooted away from him.

"Rocio, you know I cannot stand you. Why on Montressor would you be twisted as to kidnap me?"

"Aw… But you know I love you… And deep down, you feel the same."

"I find it hard to believe that that thought would even cross your mind. My heart belongs to another."

Rocio looked shocked. Apparently, he hadn't read a newspaper in quite some time. When people found out about Amelia and Delbert's wedding, it was everywhere. Amelia chuckled as she remembered seeing people show up that she didn't even know. The newspapers each had at least a paragraph about how she had fallen in love with Delbert.

"I don't believe you, darling… I think you are merely saying that to deter me… But it will not work."

"Do you ever read newspapers?" Amelia scoffed.

Rocio said nothing, then sighed.

"I've been a bit busy trying to track you down and get you back for rejecting me and running from the police… So, no. I haven't had time to read the latest gossip."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out an old newspaper from a stack of molding ones, and started reading. It was old, back when Amelia and Delbert first started dating. There was a large, front page picture of Amelia and Delbert walking with linked arms, with Amelia giggling very uncharacteristically. She was leaning against him as he smiled at her. The article said:

_**Intimidating Felid Captain Falls For Educated Canid Astrophysicist**_

_**We found Captain Amelia Smollet, of the RLS Legacy, walking through town clinging to Doctor Delbert Doppler. Since she graduated the Academy, Captain Smollet has been known to be unaffectionate and cold with many people. So you can imagine our surprise when we found her being held by Dr. Doppler in the park. When we talked to some 'anonymous sources', we found out that she and Dr. Doppler have been dating for a while now… So we can be expecting a proposal sometime soon… We also found…**__**Continue Reading-True Love Pg. A4 **_

Rocio tore up the newspaper calmly and he smiled.

"Nice try, Amelia… This paper is old… Old news means that it's not true anymore…"

Amelia smirked as she used her claws to stealthily cut the ropes around her behind her back as she kept him distracted.

"I suggest that you read the paper from a little while ago…" she said quietly, as if it were nothing.

Rocio pretended not to care as he picked up a different paper. He practically choked on his own saliva as he saw the picture. It was in the middle of the newspaper thingy, where all the weddings and birthdays went. In the picture were Amelia and Delbert. Delbert had his forehead against hers as she laughed at something he said. They were both blushing, and holding hands, obviously so caught up in the moment that they didn't even remember that the camera was there. Underneath the picture it said:

_**Mr. And Mrs. Delbert Doppler-Newlyweds**_

Ok, this one made Rocio angry.

"So… You ran off and got married, did ya? I thought you would never settle down…"

Amelia watched as he tore up the newspaper, her eyes widening as she heard bubbling noises from the other end of the grimy pipe.

"I thought the same."she said quietly, her ears picking up the sound of rushing water that was coming towards them.

Rocio flashed her an evil smile.

"It looks as if your husband will be without a wife soon…"

"What are you planning?" Amelia hissed as she finished cutting the ropes, descreetly.

"Well, when the water gets close enough, I will escape and leave you here to drown. It's as simple as that. And no one knows where you are, so no one can rescue you."

Amelia then tore the ropes off and pounced on Rocio. He growled and pushed her off, slamming her into the pipe's hard, slimy wall. She felt her head slam against the hard rock, and was a bit disoriented. She looked in Rocio's general direction, only to find that he was crawling out of the pipe and closing off the exit. Amelia heard the water and crawled to the exit, banging on it and yanking at the bars, screaming and hoping that someone could hear her.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

She stared at Rocio who grabbed a few cinder blocks and placed them over the exit, muffling her voice. He laughed evilly and took off, not feeling guilty at all about the fact that he was killing someone.

Amelia spun around and gasped as the green murky water rushed at her. She held her breath, pictures of her children flashing through her mind. She could see them smiling at her, sleeping, and drawing pictures for her. She found herself feeling lightheaded and sick as she started running out of air. She swam through the pea-soup-like water, searching for an exit. Images of Delbert flashed through her mind like crazy. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again. She couldn't die. Not like this. But, as she tried to swim upstream to find an exit, she felt more and more helpless. Amelia suddenly stopped swimming and just let herself be thrown against the wall. The impact knocked the rest of the wind out of her, and she closed her eyes as she felt the water rush into her lungs. She felt her eyes roll back as she felt as if she were falling. Soon, all there was…

Was darkness.

Until…

"Chief! I think we found her!"

"Found who?"

"Captain Amelia, Sir!"

"Is she alive?"

"Barely!"

"Call an ambulance! Get her to a hospital! Someone inform Dr. Doppler that we found his wife!"

_**A/N: This chapter did not turn out the way it was supposed to… Ugh... Anyway, I hope it doesn't stink that bad…Review please! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	36. Chapter 36: Reunited

Delbert was sitting in the livingroom with Sarah and Jim. Hannah, Sky, Rachel, and Daniel were on the floor, having fallen asleep in the midst of coloring. There was complete silence as Delbert waited anxiously to get the phone call from the police. Sarah was watching the phone, her palms sweating. Jim was barely awake, with Morph on his shoulder. BEN was upstairs, having powered down after getting really annoying. Suddenly, the phone rang, scaring Jim awake. Delbert and Sarah jumped, then Delbert picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is him. Really? Are you sure? Yes I'll be right over!"

Sarah blinked as Delbert threw down the phone and took off for the door.

"Delbert, wait! What's going on?"

Delbert gave her a grin as he stepped out of the door.

"They found her!"

Sarah smiled and jumped up, grabbing her coat and running after Delbert.

"Jim, watch the kids! We'll be back!"

Jim woke up when the door slammed behind Sarah. He looked around confused, then looked at the four sleeping kids on the floor in front of him.

"Huh? O.o"

**At the hospital…**

"Amelia!" Delbert gasped when he saw Amelia's condition. Sarah walked in behind him, her own gasp being drowned out by the sound of Delbert dropping to his knees.

She was hooked up to a bunch of IVs, and there was a breathing mechanism on her. Delbert could hear the water being sucked out of her lungs as she breathed. He kneeled next to her bed, tears stinging his eyes. She was very pale, and her eyelids had turned a light purple.

"Amelia…" Delbert whispered, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it gently.

She groaned and woke up slowly. Her eyes were a very pale green, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days, but she managed to give him a weak smile.

"Hello…"

"I am so sorry… I should have tried harder to find you…If I had only tried harder…"

Amelia quieted him by touching his cheek softly, gently brushing away the tear that had started running down his cheek.

"You're here now, love. That's all that matters to me…" she whispered as he leaned into her hand.

Delbert closed his eyes, the feel of her cold and shaking hand making him feel terrible. He cried softly, not afraid to let his tears show. Amelia rubbed his cheek softly, trying to calm him. She knew he was sad, and she knew how badly he wished she had never been hurt. But she was so happy that he was here, that she was willing to let him cry.

Sarah slipped out of the room, fighting her own tears. She went down to the food court, and wandered a bit, trying to shake the image of what he had seen in the hospital room out of her head. When she finally went back up, Delbert had crawled into bed with Amelia. They were both facing the door, with Delbert's arms around her. They had somehow maneuvered it so that none of the cords from the IVs had gotten tangled or come undone. Delbert was holding her tightly, as if he was afraid that she would slip away. Sarah couldn't help but smile. Although Amelia didn't seem to be healing miraculously anytime soon, Delbert's presence was obviously helping. Her heart rate monitor, which had been irregular for a while, was now slow and peaceful…Not at all frantic and upset like it was before Sarah and Delbert had arrived. Sarah wrote a quick note about going home, and wrote to Delbert that she would take care of the kids for him. She glanced at the sleeping couple one more time, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

_**A/N: I know it's short but I don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore… I promise I'll try to make the chappies longer! Review please! Only a few more till 100! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	37. Chapter 37: What Happens Next

Amelia had been drifting in and out of consciousness for about a week. She was recovering well, though. Delbert never left her side, the guilt making it hard for him to focus on anything but Amelia. He fed her, and watched over her. He gave the doctor updates when he came to check on Amelia's condition. Delbert slept whenever Amelia slept, but it was a light sleep. He wanted to make sure he could hear any new noises Amelia made, or notice any change in her heart monitor. Even the doctor was suggesting that he rest.

"Dr. Doppler… Mrs. Doppler is healing well, and you should get some rest. I'm sure your family needs you."

Delbert rubbed the back of the sleeping Amelia's hand, his tired eyes never leaving her face.

"Sarah Hawkins is watching them…"

"Dr. Doppler, it would be best if you-"

"I can't leave her." Delbert said, cutting the doctor off.

The doctor sighed, and left the room.

A few hours later, Delbert was fast asleep. He had given into his exhaustion a few minutes ago, seeing that Amelia was fine. She woke up, and smiled at Delbert as he slept. She was still a little disoriented, but other than that, she felt fine. She was truly worried about Delbert. His 'habit' of depriving himself of sleep to watch over Amelia or one of their children when they were sick, was really draining him. Once they were home, she promised to make him sleep for at least a day. She chuckled as she watched his ear twitch. He had obviously realized that she was awake, but was too exhausted to wake up. Amelia sat up slowly, smiling at the fact that she could sit up and move around with no pain. She took the phone off of the receiver and dialed the number for their house. Sarah answered, happy to hear Amelia's voice.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel fine, actually. But the doctor's are paranoid so they don't believe that I should go home."

Sarah chuckled.

"Well, Danny wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

Amelia listened as she heard rustling, then heard her son's familiar voice.

"I miss you, Mommy…Please come home…"

Amelia felt tears fill her eyes as she heard the desperation and sadness in her little boy's voice. She loved all of their children equally, but she had a special place in her heart for Danny. Since he was the only boy, he was shyer and his emotions were more fragile. He was extremely attached to his mother, so her being gone for such a long time scared him. He needed his mommy and daddy, really badly. Amelia clutched the phone, fighting tears.

"I miss you too…I'm sorry, Danny. Mommy's just a little sick."

"Do you need a snuggle?"

Amelia smiled at her son's idea of a cure.

"When I come home, Danny. I promise."

This seemed to make Daniel happy, and he proceeded to tell Amelia about everything that had happened while she was gone. He talked about drawing pictures, and playing outside… He also told her about how Delbert hadn't slept at all and how Sarah had been helping…

"Daddy was real scared when you didn't come home… He didn't eat his gwilled cheese, Mommy."

Amelia smiled, her tears still drying on her cheeks.

"Well, Daddy's ok now. We'll be home soon, ok? Give your sisters big hugs for me…"

"I will, Mommy. I love you lots!"

Amelia laughed.

"I love you too, Danny. Bye."

"Bye-Bye!"

Amelia hung up the phone and smiled. She looked over and smiled noticing that Delbert wasn't asleep anymore. He was watching her, his head leaning on his hand, a small smile on his face. Amelia sat up a little more, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm a bloody freak?" she snapped a little.

"Oh, nothing." Delbert shrugged, then stood up and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, darling."

Amelia blushed and grabbed his collar, preventing him from standing up straight again. She pulled him into another kiss, the sound Amelia's rapidly beating heart monitor drowning out Delbert's yelp of surprise.

About 2 weeks later, Delbert and Amelia were sitting on their couch, with Danny curled up in Amelia's arms and Rachel curled up between her parents. Sky was clinging to her father, and Hannah was fast asleep next to Rachel. Danny was fighting his sleep, but Amelia stroking his hair was putting him to sleep quickly. Delbert was watching Amelia, the warmth of the fireplace making him drowsy, but he didn't want to look away from his wife and children. He loved them a lot, and he still couldn't believe they were his. It had barely registered in his mind right after he married Amelia, and he was still a little shocked the night of their honeymoon. And as soon as she told him that she was pregnant, he practically exploded with happiness. His heart clenched as he realized that he almost lost the love of his life… AND the mother of his children. He shook his head slightly. He didn't want to think about that now. Amelia was safe, and his kids were happy… That's all Delbert ever wanted.

"Delbert, are you alright?"

Delbert blinked and noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep, his thumb in his mouth.

"I'm wonderful…Absolutely wonderful…" Delbert smiled, kissing her cheek and gently gathering Rachel and Hannah in his arms. Amelia smiled as she stood, with Daniel and Sky in her arms. She shared a soft smile with Delbert, and started walking up the stairs towards their kids' bedroom. Delbert followed her, and helped her tuck them in. Once goodnight kisses were given and the lights were off, the parents smiled and walked to their bedroom.

"Delbert… You're crying…"

Amelia whispered once they were in bed and she was curled in Delbert's arms.

"I am? Oh…I apologize."

"Why are you crying, love?"

Delbert tightened his grip slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just…Very happy. I have the most beautiful wife in all of history, and adorable children… I am the happiest man alive. I love all of you so much."

Amelia yawned and closed her eyes, the feel of her husband's breath rustling her hair gently. She was overwhelmingly happy, and she had no idea what she did to deserve Delbert, Hannah, Rachel, Sky or Daniel… Never in a million years did she imagine that she would be here, cuddled up with her astrophysicist husband, with their four beautiful children asleep next door. It made her heart swell, and she was finally happy.

Arrow would be so proud.

_**A/N:I hope this chappie was sweet enough… I spent a little more time on this, avoiding practicing my clarinet for my midterm… lol This is my 5**__**th**__** year of clarinet, so I think I'll do pretty good. Anyway… REVIEW PLEASE! 10 more and we get 100! C'mon guys :D C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	38. Chapter 38: Uniform Variation

_**A/N: From now on, it's just gonna be like, little happy oneshots lol. Most of them won't really relate to past events in the story. ENJOY!**_

"Hold still, Delbert! Let me help you get it off!"

"No! I like the way it looks!"

"If you don't take it off, you'll get something on the bloody thing!"

"No, I won't!"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she continued to chase Delbert, as their kids ran after them, not truly understanding why they were all running, but not really caring. Their giggles made Amelia smile, despite the fact that she was chasing her husband.

A few days ago, Amelia had Delbert fitted in a first mate's uniform. It was exactly like Arrow's only it was the same color blue as Amelia's. They had just got it back from the tailor, and Delbert had almost exploded from excitement. As soon as they got back to the house, Delbert insisted that Amelia let him try it on and let the children see it. She let him do so, but now, he wouldn't take it off. He loved the feel of the fabric, and he knew he looked good in it. Amelia had told him so many times. She regretted that now. He had been prancing around the house, reminding Amelia of how great she had implied that he looked the day they got it.

"_**Well…I must say that this is surprising…"**_

_**Delbert looked at Amelia, his head tilted slightly as he brushed the uniform down a bit. She was circling him, tapping her chin quietly.**_

"_**What? Do I look bad?"**_

_**Amelia smiled and gave him a hug, ignoring the cashier lady's glare, who obviously thought she was going to wrinkle the dumb thing. She broke the hug and smiled at him.**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**Then what is it?"**_

"_**I think the impossible has just happened."**_

"_**I…I don't quite follow you."**_

_**Amelia tapped his nose, chuckling at how his nose twitched. This man truly was clueless sometimes. **_

"_**I think I may have fallen in love with you all over again."**_

_**Delbert laughed and held her close briefly, before dipping her and pulling her into a kiss, right there in the store.**_

Amelia was shaken out of her reverie when Delbert looked back and stuck his tongue out, then ran faster down the stairs.

"Delbert! Honestly!"

Delbert laughed as he turned a corner sharply. Which only made Amelia angry. He heard the laughter of his children, but no longer heard the sound of Amelia running after him. He stopped, and spun around. Now the kids were gone. Where did they go? Did Amelia give up? He hoped not…Amelia never seemed the type to just give up.

"I guess she got tired." He said.

The next thing Delbert knew, he was pinned to the floor. He stared up at Amelia, and his little ones gathered around, staring down at him. They had come out of the closet, where they had been hiding.

"Mommy caught you Daddy!" Daniel laughed, his little fingers poking his father's nose. Rachel grinned, her smile matching her mother's. Hannah and Sky jumped around, like the hyper little girls that they were. Delbert smiled weakly as he looked up into his wife's mischievous eyes.

"U-Um… I suppose a heartfelt apology won't help…" He said quietly.

Amelia merely smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I won, so an apology would be unnecessary."

"You won? I don't see how."

Amelia rolled her eyes at the playful smile on Delbert's face.

"You really are one insufferable man." She said, as she stood up and helped him up.

Delbert grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"But you love me for it."

"That, among many other things."

Amelia chuckled, then laughed as she felt arms wrap around each off her legs. She broke the hug and looked down. Hannah was clinging to her left leg, with Sky latched onto her right. They looked up at her with big, innocent eyes, and smiles on their faces. Delbert smiled and watched as Amelia picked them up. She jostled them a bit, making them giggle.

"Mommy?"

Amelia looked down and smiled.

"Yes Danny?"

"Me and Rachel want a snack, please?"

Amelia thought a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, snack time it is."

She made her way down the stairs, the kids in front of her. Delbert began to follow, until Amelia stopped him and put her hand against his chest.

"I'm serious, Delbert. I don't want your uniform to get dirty before our first voyage."

Delbert rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Alright… I'll be right back. But you have to admit, I do look rather handsome." He said, poking out his chest slightly.

Amelia smiled.

"Absolutely dashing."

She kissed his cheek, then went down the stairs, where their children were waiting . Delbert smiled and walked back up the stairs. He went to go change, but stopped at the mirror. He did indeed look handsome. It was a nice change from his 'trademark' outfit, and made him look a lot more official. Amelia had told him time and time again that The Legacy was both of theirs, but now it seemed more real. He straightened a little, a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I look good."

_**A/N: SO SLEEPY! I haven't got a whole lot of sleep, so yeah… Like I said, from now on, this story is pretty much gonna take on a life of its own, and become little oneshots. Review and tell me which oneshot I should do, or one that I should write a separate story based on. Only a few more reviews until 100! As soon as we reach that, I will write a new story, based on the most epic fan idea. Revie your ideas, and the best one will get 'published'! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	39. Chapter 39: Sleep

She was beautiful when she was awake, but extravagant when she slept. Delbert smiled as he watched her sleep, curled up on the couch with their son in her arms. He brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear before covering her and Daniel with a blanket. She let out a soft mewl, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Delbert knew how much Amelia loved him. She told him every single day, and he loved hearing her say it. To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world…More beautiful than a symphony, and the fact that it was the infamous Captain Amelia that was saying it, made it that much more amazing. He never thought a woman like her could ever care about a man like him. He thought of himself as awkwardly built, quiet most of the time and not very attractive. He had thought that for a majority of his life, and no one had ever told him any differently. They either agreed with him, or didn't care enough to tell him otherwise.

But as soon as he stared into Amelia's eyes for the first time back on Treasure Planet, he felt like the most attractive man on the planet. They way she looked at him…All the admiration, love, and a small amount of uncertainty… It made him realize just how much he wanted to keep her in his life. When they were left alone in BEN's house, he nearly had to bite his tongue off to keep himself from blurting out every single cheesy compliment in the book. Yet, whenever she slept, it made him speechless. He went from rambling all the time, to completely silent in about 2 seconds.

_**Flashback…Fadey Fadey Fade…**_

_**She was asleep now, thankfully. She had been fighting to stay awake for hours now, and it was worrying Delbert. He looked at her, allowing a small smile to show as he realized just how beautiful she truly was. He tilted his head slightly. How on Montressor did he get so lucky? I mean, sure it was bad that they were trapped on a planet, far from home…And there were pirates after them…Yet, he wasn't really all that upset. He was the one that had the honor of caring for Captain Amelia, and that in itself was great. And on top of all that, he got to watch her sleep. Her arm would twitch occasionally, which let him know that she was still in a bit of pain, but she was healing. Other than that, she looked completely at peace. She wore a sleepy smile, her ears resting flat on her head. Her left knee was up, but was starting to slide down. Delbert moved to help her reposition, but stopped when her sharp green eyes met his. She looked at him, a little confused as to why Delbert was reaching for her leg. Delbert backed away, his heart pounding. He could only imagine what she could be thinking.**_

_**Amelia was slightly appalled. She never imagined Delbert to be one that would take advantage of her this way. She sat up straight, pulling her jacket around her a little more, as she stared at Delbert. **_

"_**Doctor, may I ask why you were reaching for my leg while I was asleep?"**_

"_**I...Um…I was merely t-trying to assist you into a more comfortable p-position… I apologize…"**_

_**Amelia saw the hurt in his eyes, and the shame, and decided to take pity on him.**_

"_**It's quite alright, Doctor. I know your intentions were good."**_

"_**Ah…Yes. Only the breast-best!...Intentions…"**_

_**Delbert smacked his forehead, and avoided Amelia's gaze.**_

"_**I apologize Captain that was not what I was trying to say…"**_

_**Instead of scolding him or just plain ignoring him, Amelia laughed. Delbert blinked.**_

"_**You are much too hard on yourself, Delbert. Don't you believe I am used to your Freudian slips by now?"**_

_**Delbert looked at her and matched her smile. They shared a tender look, both of their smiles growing slightly. There was something magical about the moment, although neither of them could put their finger on why…**_

"Delbert?"

Delbert blinked and looked over at the couch, where Amelia lay wide awake, but their son still asleep. Delbert smiled and kneeled next to the couch.

"Yes, love?"

Amelia smiled sleepily as she kissed his lips lightly.

"You seemed a bit lost in thought…"

Delbert smiled softly.

"I was merely thinking."

"About what, darling?"

Delbert stroked her hair softly, reveling in her soft purrs.

"You."

Amelia's eyes started to close as he continued to run his fingers through her auburn hair. Soon, she was fast asleep, a smile planted on her face. Delbert stood, then kissed her forehead softly.

"Sleep well, my love."

_**A/N:…..Well. Um. That was…Hm…Anyway, Review please! Remember, review your epic fan ideas, and whichever is most awesome will be written as a new story! SO SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! ALMOST TO 100! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	40. Chapter 40: Sick

It was a fairly cool afternoon, a light breeze making it a little colder. Daniel Doppler let out a sigh as he stared out of the window. He was in the bedroom that he shared with his sisters, staring out of the window closest to the bed. He wanted to go play with his sisters, but…

"Achoo!"

He was sick. It was just a cold, but Amelia made him rest. She was a little overprotective, because whenever he got sick, he got worse for a few days then got better. He had gotten sick a day ago, so Amelia was doing everything in her power to keep him in bed. Delbert had been in and out all morning, and had watched over him so much that Danny had to fake sleep in order to get rid of him. He knew his daddy just wanted to make sure he was ok. Both of his parents did.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

Daniel blew his nose, then yelled down to his mom.

"I'm ok, Mommy! I sneezed!"

Amelia came up the stairs and sat on his bed near his waist.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

Daniel sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"My tummy hurts…"

Amelia touched his forehead softly and sighed hearing him whimper.

"You're burning up, Danny…"

"Nuh uh! I'm ok!"

Danny sat up more, trying to prove that he could go play outside. Amelia smiled at his efforts, even though he still looked sick. His face was pale but his cheeks were red. His eyes were barely staying open, yet he was trying hard to look wide awake and healthy.

"No… You need to rest."

Daniel whimpered as Amelia made him lay down.

"But Mommy…I wanna go play…"

Amelia gently fluffed his pillows.

"Not in this condition…"

"But Mommy…" Daniel whined.

Amelia gave him a scolding look as she stood.

"Daniel Argyle Doppler, you are not going outside until you are well. That's final."

Daniel pouted and looked out the window, looking a lot like his father. Amelia sighed and gently kissed his cheek, kneeling next to the bed.

"I don't want you getting any worse…That's why I have you inside. I'm not doing it to torture you. You understand that, don't you Danny?"

Daniel stayed silent for a moment, then turned and threw his arms around her neck, hugging her as tight as he could.

"Yes Mommy. I love you!"

Amelia laughed and pulled him out of bed and hugged him back. She held him close for a while, reveling in the feel of his little arms. She rubbed his back softly, and felt her heart clench at the sound of his labored breathing. She could hear how sick he was, and knew it was time for him to sleep. She held him out a little and chuckled. He was fast asleep, having obviously fallen asleep in her arms. He was drooling slightly, which made him absolutely adorable. She held him close as she pulled down the blankets. She tucked him in and smiled at how he curled up and sucked his thumb.

"Goodnight, little one." she whispered, then walked out of the room.

Amelia walked out to the porch, to check on Hannah, Sky, and Rachel. They all grinned and waved at her, then went back to chasing each other. She smiled and climbed up and sat on the railing. She didn't really know where Delbert was, but knowing him, he was probably working on something.

Suddenly, she felt two arms snake around her waist from behind. She jumped a bit, but smiled when she felt the oh-so-familiar nuzzling.

"I was beginning to think you ran off…"

Delbert chuckled and pulled her against him tightly. Amelia was beginning to slide off of the railing, but she didn't mind.

"I would never dream of running off…I wouldn't want to risk your wrath."

Amelia laughed with him, watching their daughters play.

"Smart man…"

"So, how is Daniel…?"

Amelia let out a slight sigh.

"He's sleeping now, but he isn't getting better…"

Delbert kissed her cheek, knowing how worried she got when it came to their children and illnesses.

"He will, Amelia. He always does." He shrugged slightly. "He's our son."

Amelia smiled, then sighed as she heard:

"Mommy!"

She was about to slide off of the rails and out of Delbert's arms, when Delbert stopped her.

"I'll go check on him. You deserve a break, and I think he deserves some ice cream."

Amelia chuckled as she watched him walk off. She remembered how well Delbert had taken care of Danny that morning, and the day before, and one thought crossed her mind.

"_**I wonder what he'll do when**__** I**__** get sick…"**_

_**A/N: IDEAS PLEASE! BEST FAN IDEA GETS PUBLISHED! REVIEW AND LETS HEAR THOSE AWESOME IDEAS! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	41. Chapter 41: Nightmare Part One

"NO!"

Amelia sat up in bed abruptly. Delbert groaned as he landed on the floor. It was happening again. She was having that nightmare again. Amelia had been having this insane nightmare for about a week now, and every single night, she woke up screaming and ended up flinging him to the floor. Delbert sighed and got up, picking up his glasses and putting them on, before turning on the lamp. He looked at Amelia, who usually was sitting there staring at her hands sadly, but tonight…It was different.

Amelia sat there, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands. This worried Delbert. Of course, she had been a lot more emotional lately, but this was different. She was crying silently, and her shoulders were shaking. Delbert scooted next to her.

"Amelia?"

Instead of telling him she was fine and going back to sleep, she threw herself into his arms and cried. She dug her claws into his skin, causing Delbert to bite his lip in pain. He knew he would have scars in the morning, but he knew it was worth it. He needed Amelia to feel safe and be calm, so if clawing him so hard it drew blood was helping, he would let her do it. After a few minutes of crying, clinging and whimpering, Amelia fell asleep. Delbert smiled as she purred against his chest, then he laid on his back with Amelia against him. He took a deep breath as he started falling asleep. He felt like waking Amelia up and asking her about a million questions about her nightmare, but his conscience got him before he could.

"_**Hey! Don't wake her up… She needs to sleep. You can ask her about it in the morning, when she feels better. If you wake her up now, she'll be mad at you, then she won't tell you anything."**_

Delbert yawned and put one arm behind his head, and held Amelia with the other. His conscience was right. He would ask Amelia about everything in the morning.

_**MEOW ARF**_

Amelia woke up the next morning, wondering why she didn't feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She looked around, and smiled once she realized why she felt so good. Delbert was holding her, his face buried in her hair and a smile on his face. His front was pressed against her back, and she could feel his warm breaths running through her hair. She thought about rolling onto her other side and waking him up, but decided against it and began to slowly slide out of his arms. But Delbert obviously didn't want her to go, because he tightened his grip and held her close.

"I don't want you to go…" he mumbled, his voice soft enough not to startle her, but loud enough for her to understand what he was saying.

Amelia smiled.

"I should get up Delbert… The children will be awake soon and they will get worried if we are still in bed."

Delbert then remembered what he was going to talk to her about. He let her go, but as she was leaving the room…

"Amelia?"

Amelia stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"After the children are fed and everything… I think we need to talk about last night."

Amelia looked a bit worried, but quickly covered it up with a smile and a nod.

"Yes, love."

Then she left. Delbert sighed as he leaned back onto the pillows. Amelia seemed a bit off this morning, and he knew it was because of the nightmare. Something much more horrible had occurred in it this time, and Delbert was determined to help Amelia overcome the fear. No matter what it took.

_**A/N: Short because this is the last section. It'll be in either 2 or 3 parts, then the story will DIE! Lol jk I'lll just be done with it. MORE FAN IDEAS! PLEASE? Lol C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	42. Chapter 42: Nightmare Part Two

Sarah was a bit surprised when Delbert called her and asked her to come watch the kids for them while he talked to Amelia, but she figured it was about something important, so she agreed. In less than 30 minutes, she had picked up Daniel, Rachel, Sky, and Hannah, and had convinced them to say goodbye to their parents and come with her and Jim. They asked many questions, mainly focusing on why their parents had seemed more focused on other things during breakfast that morning. Sarah, of course, had to come up with something, and Jim helped. They finally settled with:

"Your mother and father need to have some grown-up time, so you all get to go to the park with us!"

The kids seemed fine with that, although Danny and Rachel seemed a little skeptical.

'_**That's probably because Daniel is Amelia's favorite, and Rachel is Delbert's favorite.'**_

Sarah chuckled softly. Although the couple adored all 4 of their children the same, they did have favorites. Danny was Amelia's favorite because he was quiet and somewhat shy, but mainly because he was just like his father. Both physically and mentally. Rachel was Delbert's favorite because she was the spitting image of her mother. Her bright red hair and bright green eyes matched Amelia's perfectly. And when she was concentration on something, she looked exactly like her mother aboard the Legacy. Or so, Delbert had told Sarah that she did.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Amelia."

Amelia continued to pick up the breakfast dishes and put them in the sink. Delbert rolled his eyes, feeling a little irritated.

"Amelia." He tried again. Still no response, but Amelia's hands were beginning to shake a little.

Delbert sighed and came behind her, gently taking her hands out of the soapy water. She jumped slightly, then avoided looking at him. He could see her silent tears plinking into the water, and turned her around to face him. She looked at him, then avoided his gaze. He let out a long sigh and held her close, rubbing her back softly.

"Amelia… We need to talk. You need to tell me about the nightmare you had."

Amelia stayed silent, and for a moment, Delbert thought she had fallen asleep. But when he tried to pull her away for a moment to see if that were true, she clung to his shirt like it was her last hope. When she finally spoke, her voice was raspy and full of fear.

"You were gone." She said, her head pounding as if the nightmare was giving her a headache. "All of you…Gone."

Delbert merely held her, rubbing her back and occasionally kissing the top of her head, offering any kind of comfort. Amelia took a shaky breath and continued.

"It was all a dream… I n-never met you... Our children didn't exist… We were at the Spaceport…"

_**Flashy Backy… Into Dreamy Worldy… :D**_

"_**Good morning, Delbert."**_

"_**Um… Good morning, M-Ma'am. How…How do you know my name?"**_

_**Amelia laughed lightly.**_

"_**Of course I know your name, Delbert Doppler."**_

_**Delbert still looked confused, but managed a small smile.**_

"_**Oh. You must have read my article in the paper. I didn't know I had such enticing… I mean, e-exemplary fans…"**_

_**Amelia blushed at Delbert's slip-up.**_

"_**Well I could be considered as a fan, I suppose."**_

_**Delbert smiled.**_

"_**Well it's nice to have met you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"**_

_**Amelia's smile disappeared as she realized that Delbert was walking over to Sarah and Jim. Sarah gave him a big hug, then Jim shook his hand. They got into Delbert's carriage, laughing. Delbert was just about to get in after them. That was when Amelia's mind exploded.**_

"_**D-Delbert?" she whispered, her hands dropping to her sides. Her heart dropped as she overheard part of he and Sarah's conversation.**_

"_**Who was that woman?"**_

"_**I have no idea. I mean, she's Captain Amelia, but that's all I know."**_

"_**What did she say?"**_

"_**Just..Stuff. She's apparently a fan of my work."**_

_**Amelia then found herself running to the carriage and grabbing Delbert's arm, pulling him out of the carriage in front of her.**_

"_**Hey!" he yelled. "What is your problem?"**_

_**Amelia felt tears in her eyes. Delbert never yelled at her.**_

"_**You…You aren't serious, are you… Delbert?"**_

_**Delbert yanked his arm out of her grip and stared at her.**_

"_**Serious about what?"**_

"_**You remember me right?"**_

"_**Not personally no. I've only r-read about you."**_

"_**Oh, I understand…This is a mere joke, isn't it?"**_

_**Delbert stared at her like she was insane.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Alright, I get it Delbert. Joke's over. Where do you have Daniel hiding at? Rachel! Sky! Hannah! You can come out now!"**_

"_**Who now?" Delbert asked, scratching his head.**_

_**Amelia looked around, peeking under the carriage and around the other side, scaring Jim and Sarah a bit. **_

"_**What are you doing, Ma'am?" Sarah demanded.**_

"_**This is all very funny, Sarah. I suppose Jim is in on it too?"**_

_**Jim just stared at her. **_

"_**Uh… I don't mean to be rude, but we must get going." Delbert said, pulling her gently away from the carriage. He shook her hand lightly and managed a small, creeped out smile.**_

"_**It was nice speaking with you. I hope you find those people you were searching for. Good day."**_

"_**You…You really don't know who Daniel is? Our son? What about Rachel? Your favorite? You always said she was your favorite because she looked like me! Please Delbert! I know you remember!"**_

"_**I…I have no idea who Daniel or Rachel are… Maybe they came by the Benbow once?"**_

"_**The Benbow? It hasn't burned down?"**_

_**Sarah jumped out of the carriage, a worried look on her face.**_

"_**Wait, yet? What do you mean yet?"**_

_**Amelia felt a wave of fear come over her, then sadness.**_

"_**What about the map? Mr. Hawkins, have you got the map?"**_

_**Jim peeked out of the carriage and blinked.**_

"_**What map? Lady, you're nuts."**_

_**Amelia felt as if the world were crumbling around her. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**There you are, Amelia. I apologize, everyone. The Captain here seems to be a bit shaken up due to so many voyages."**_

_**Amelia blinked as she looked up at Arrow. He was there, alright. Smiling and gripping her shoulder firmly. **_

"_**A-A-Arrow? But…But you're dead!"**_

_**Arrow laughed.**_

"_**I think not, Captain."**_

_**Amelia felt her brain turn to mush, she backed away and pointed at Arrow.**_

"_**But…You are dead!"**_

_**She pointed at Sarah.**_

"_**You're restaurant is destroyed!"**_

_**She pointed at Jim.**_

"_**You're going to the Academy!"**_

_**She felt tears in her eyes as she pointed at Delbert.**_

"_**We…You're my husband…At least…You're supposed to be…"**_

_**Delbert's face turned bright red, and everyone looked extremely uncomfortable. Then Jim started laughing.**_

"_**That's ridiculous! The Doc and you? EW!"**_

_**Delbert managed an uncomfortable smile, as Arrow put his hand back on Amelia's shoulder.**_

"_**Come now, Amelia. It's obvious that you need to rest. Good day, all. I apologize for Amelia's outburst."**_

_**Delbert merely nodded as Sarah and Jim hopped back into the carriage.**_

"_**Good day, Captain." He said quietly.**_

_**Amelia felt tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

"_**N-No…Delbert, please…Remember…"**_

_**She squirmed away from Arrow and ran back to Delbert, but suddenly, the ground started to swirl. Amelia looked down, and her heart stopped. There was a black hole beneath her. **_

"_**Delbert, Arrow, HELP!"she screamed.**_

_**But neither of them moved. They just stood there, watching.**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**Amelia screamed and clawed the air as the black hole sucked her in. She spun around and around, until she hit a hard surface. There was darkness all around her, the only light coming from the circular hole above her head. Delbert and Arrow were looking down at her, both of them without expressions on their faces. Amelia screamed, but it sounded muffled and far away.**_

_**Then everything went black.**_

Amelia was sobbing by now, her sentences coming out choppy and shaky. Delbert held her tightly as they sat on the couch. She was in his lap, her face buried in his shirt. He rubbed her back gently, listening as she told him her terrible dream.

"Ssh… Everything is fine…It was just a dream… It wasn't real…"

After about an hour or so, Amelia fell asleep. Delbert continued to hold her, thinking about her nightmare. He tried to think of a way to help her, or make sure she never had that dream again. He sighed softly and kissed the top of her head. She looked so calm, and at peace… At least she was sleeping fine now. At least he had found out why she had been waking up screaming for the last few nights.

Delbert yawned. Watching his beautiful wife sleep caused him to feel drowsy. He smiled as he let himself indulge in the warmth he shared with Amelia. In only a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep, sharing her dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: Hey! :D Sorry I haven't updated… I've been busy with school and road trips and train trips and stuff… Homecoming is coming up and I'm so excited! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! I need a few more fan ideas so I have some variety! Lol C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	43. Chapter 43: In My Heart

It had been 3 weeks since Amelia had last had the nightmare, and things were a little hectic. Delbert had gotten extremely overprotective over her and the children, out of habit. Both Sky and Rachel were sick with the flu, so Delbert was afraid Hannah and Daniel would catch it too. He had Sky and Rachel practically quarantined in their bedroom, and had Daniel and Hannah sleep with him and Amelia at night, and for naps. Amelia was pretty much immune to the flu, just because, so she was the one that gave the sick little ones their lunch and gave them their baths. In fact, she was there now. Delbert was outside on the porch, with little Daniel on his lap and Hannah up on his shoulders. They were in the chair against the house, so Hannah was well balanced.

"Daddy?" she asked, her fingers tangled in her father's hair as she tried to 'make it funner'.

"Yes, Hannah Banana?"

Hannah giggled at the silly nickname.

"When will Rachel and Sky be better?"

"Well… They weren't coughing so much this morning… So maybe they'll feel better by tomorrow night."

Hannah let out a long, dramatic sigh, as she rested her head on top of Delbert's.

"I miss them, Daddy…"

Delbert managed a small smile as he gently pulled her down and into his lap.

"Don't worry, little one. I promise, when they get better Mommy and I will take you all out to the park."

Daniel, who had been fast asleep clinging to Delbert's jacket, woke up and looked around.

"Huh? What happened?"

Hannah grinned as her blond hair blew in the slight breeze.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna take us to the park for a picnic, when Rachel and Sky get better!" she squealed.

Daniel grinned an looked up at his father.

"Really Daddy? Really?"

Delbert nodded, kissing both of them on their little foreheads.

"Yep."

Danny high-fived his sister, both of them laughing. Soon, Delbert heard the sound of the screen door opening. Amelia came out, with two little ones holding her hands.

"Rachel! Sky!" Danny and Hannah yelled, hugging their sick sisters as hard as they could. All four of them laughed, rolling around on the ground, wrestling playfully.

Amelia sat next to Delbert, who looked a bit shocked, but pulled her close to him anyway.

"Ah…Amelia?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are they up? I thought they were still very sick."

Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I thought some fresh air would do them good. Besides, I think they missed each other." She said with a laugh, gesturing to their children, who were now talking in hushed voices and giggling.

Suddenly, they broke their little huddle and jumped into their parents' laps. Danny and Sky in Amelia's lap, Rachel and Hannah in Delbert's. Delbert smiled and wrapped his arm around Amelia, who rested her head against his shoulder. The kids then started talking and laughing, making their parents laugh. It soon turned into a game of tag, then a tickle fight. Amelia and Delbert rolled around the yard with their little ones, laughing and tickling, enjoying the time they had with Rachel, Daniel, Hannah, and Sky…

Because time goes by really fast.

_**18 years later…**_

"Alright, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, Dad! Hey Sky! Can you hand me that box? I'll hold it up front with me!"

"Sure! Hold on Danny!"

19 year old Sky handed a small cardboard box to her brother. Her blond hair was in a long ponytail, reaching halfway down her back. She refused to cut it, although her mother would have liked it better if it were short, like hers used to be. Amelia had grown hers out a bit, it reaching just barely past her shoulders. Rachel came out of the house, her favorite book covering her face. Delbert stopped her before she ran into him.

"Whoa! Hold on, there Rachel."

"Huh? Oh sorry Dad. I was just trying to finish studying before we get there."

Delbert smiled lightly as he closed the book for her.

"Focus on getting there first, Rachel. Alright?"

Rachel smiled and tossed the book in the trunk of their newly modified carriage. She grabbed her complementary captain's hat from the Academy, and plopped it on her head. All students were required to show up on campus wearing them on the first day of school. When she turned around to show off her hat, Delbert almost started sobbing. She looked exactly like her mother in that hat.

"You look…Very professional…" he managed.

Rachel saw the tears in her father's eyes, and smiled softly.

"Aw, Dad… It won't be that long…" she said.

Delbert sighed, and hugged his daughter tightly. Rachel struggled to keep the tears back, but she could hear her father sobbing, and that broke her. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. Delbert stroked her hair gently, just like he did Amelia when she was upset.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy…" Rachel whispered, her claws digging into Delbert's shirt.

"Oh, Rachel…I'm going to miss you too…"

Delbert looked up when he heard the sound of other sniffles. Sky and Hannah were standing there, hugging their mother like she was their last hope. Delbert tapped Rachel slightly, and they both walked over. Amelia looked at Delbert, her eyes red from crying. He pulled her, Rachel, Sky and Hannah all into a big group hug, holding them as tightly as he could and listening to them cry. He felt Sky's brown hair tickling his chin as she buried her face in his shirt. Her hair was still somewhat short, and usually had this red headband in it that she never seemed to lose track of. After a few minutes of crying, all three of his girls just clung to him and each other, sniffling. They eventually pulled away, wiping their eyes and smiling slightly. The girls gave their parents one last hug before they headed towards the carriage.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" they yelled in unison as they hopped in. Delbert and Amelia smiled, waving to them.

"Well…That's it. I guess… I guess we gotta go now…"

Amelia looked at her son, who looked like he was about to burst into tears in about 5 seconds. Amelia managed a small smile.

"Be good, Daniel."

Delbert smiled and shook his hand.

"Don't go off and get married without us knowing, either." He said with a laugh.

Daniel laughed with him. Amelia, however, was dying inside. Her little boy, who used to eat crayons and cuddle with her all the time, her little one who would cling to her and 'protect' her from monsters with his little blinking laser gun… Had grown into this tall young man with brown hair just like his father's, and the deepest, most caring brown eyes she had ever seen. Daniel saw the look in his mother's eyes and immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry… I'll miss you too Mom…"

Amelia cried softly, feeling both her son and her husband hugging her. In order to calm his mom down, Daniel began to softly sing the song that Amelia had sang to him whenever he felt sad. Soon enough, Delbert joined in, making Amelia smile.

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Amelia watched as he pulled away and smiled.

"I love you both Mom and Dad."

"We love you too, Danny."

Delbert smiled and watched as Daniel turned and walked to the carriage. Delbert wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist, and waved with his free hand as the carriage pulled away.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad! Love you!" the children all said in unison, fresh tears showing in their eyes.

Amelia let out a heavy sigh, then felt her heart jump when the carriage stopped and 8 hands popped out from behind the awning. The pairs of hands joined to make 3 hearts, just like the children had been taught to do when they were little. Amelia let out a chuckle as her tears rolled down her face and she made a heart with her hands. Delbert copied her, then held her close as the hearts went out of sight down the road.

"I miss them already…" Amelia whispered, as Delbert lead her back into the house.

"I do too, love. But they aren't really gone."

"They aren't? How so?"

Delbert smiled and pointed to her heart.

"They're right there. Safe and sound."

Amelia smiled and hugged him tightly. They shared this warm embrace until the breeze got too cold for them. They went inside and curled up on the couch, for some well-deserved alone time. Although the house was pretty much empty, and the sound of little giggles and padded feet could no longer be heard, both Delbert and Amelia didn't feel so helpless anymore. They had their little ones… Daniel, Rachel, Sky, and Hannah... All in their hearts, making them feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Delbert?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Thank you… For everything…"

Delbert smiled and held her close.

"I love you too, and I should be the one thanking you. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"Same goes for you, love."

Delbert chuckled, and watched as Amelia fell asleep in his arms, the way she had many times before. He fell asleep soon after.

Both parents' dreams started exactly the same. One by one, visions of their children flashed by… Each of them saying in their little voices:

"_**I Love You Mommy and Daddy!"**_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Oh good lord… So much typing.. Welp this is the end! I hope you enjoyed all of this! Review please! A new story will be up soon, I promise! Love ya! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


End file.
